Bella Swan: De la Calle Al Palacio
by Las Marias Del Barrio
Summary: Bella Swan, una chica pobre que recoge basura para ayudar a su madre prostituta. Edward Cullen, el multimillonario que tiene el mundo a sus pies. Una familia de arpías las cuales no aceptan a Bella. ¿Podrán tener su felices para siempre?
1. Cuento de Hadas

Hello, hello. Bueno somos 2 chilenas de la capital, Marce Masen y Colyflawer. Alegres, simpáticas, no nos llevamos mal con nadie, y tratamos siempre de hacer reír a la gente que esta a nuestro alrededor. Somos buenas amigas, las cuales nos conocimos por Mundo Fanfiction y ya que vivimos en la misma ciudad no quedaba para nada de mal juntarnos a tomar alcohol (eso no quiere decir que seamos unas alcohólicas, ok).

Lo que les traemos hoy en día es un fic estilo teleserie llorona, culebrón, corta venas, cebollero y un sin fin de sobre nombres mas. Onda, algo para que vayan sacando los pañuelos, el kleenex y ármense con la coraza, porque ahora sí que vamos a llorar con cebolla. Pero como no todo en la vida es llorar, prometemos risas y risas, porque la vida sin una sonrisa no es vida.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

_—Isabella, ¡trae la puta cacerola acá! – chilló Mamá frente al espejo remarcando el labial carmesí sobre sus gastados labios. _

_—Te dije que no puedo, me voy a recorrer por las calles, quizás encuentro algo de comer – y dicho esto salí por el estrecho pasillo de la vecindad dónde nos alojábamos hacía más de veinte años. Los años que tenía y los que marcarían mi vida para siempre. _

_El carro chirriaba con el sonido sordo del metal gastado y viejo mientras yo empujaba entonando una canción que había escuchado de Juan, el cartero que vivía en el apartamento de arriba del nuestro. Lentamente analizaba una y otra vez la suerte que corría por mi destino, y pese a todo valoraba el poder de Diosito para que pese a todo, no pasara hambre como tantas personas en el mundo. Porque, que no tuviera una casa decente, ropa decente, o comida decente (sin contar la que sacaba de los cubos de basura) no significaba que no tuviese una buena vida. Dios me había premiado con mi madre la cual vendía su cuerpo para darme comida, pero era exclusivamente porque me amaba, y sabía bien que no todos los niños en el mundo corrían con esa suerte. Que sus madres los amaran, quiero decir. Miré mis manos cubiertas por los guantes y decidí descubrirlas de estos, pues creo que estaban un poco gastados. Hacía más de 5 años que no me los sacaba. _

_Doblé en la esquina, tarareando con más fuerza la canción, y subiéndole el volumen al CD discman, pues esta era mi parte favorita, cuando choqué de frente con mi destino… Y no sé si fue el sonido del metal resquebrajarse bajo mi espalda, la basura que saltó sobre mi rostro, o ese precioso rostro angelical el que me hizo agradecer más profundamente haberme levantado ese día de invierno. Frente a mí estaba el hombre más perfecto que podía haber visto nunca, el más hermoso, el único hombre que siempre iba a amar. _

_Edward Cullen. _

_**Seis meses después**_

Frente al espejo se vislumbraba una persona diferente, con una vida diferente, con un estatus diferente. Frente al espejo estaba la futura esposa de Edward Cullen, siendo arreglada por más de treinta personas el día de su matrimonio. No pude hacer menos que sonreír a la mueca disgustada que estaba en el rostro de las tres mujeres de la Familia Cullen, las cuales me miraba furiosas, pero bien sabía yo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Ellas me amarían, como yo ya las amaba a ellas. Dios no podía permitir el odio en mi nueva vida.

Mi madre, en medio de ellas fumaba el último cigarrillo con ansía, pues estaba tanto o más nerviosa que yo.

—Creo que has engordado un poco después de la última prueba, en el vestido se te forman unos dedos de grasa horribles – indicó Rosalie mirándose sus preciosas uñas en color rojo sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

—Ah de ser que está embarazada – agregó Esme, la madre del amor de mi vida, sin dirigirme tampoco su mirada caramelo -. Es lo único que le falta a Edward, darnos un heredero de esta don…

—Cuidado ahí con lo que dices, pija – siseó mi madre y solo pude rodar los ojos, los cuales sentí de inmediato se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir? ¡Es mi boda por el amor de Dios!

—Dios, que asco, no puedo ni siquiera soportar esa palabra… "Boda" – encomilló con sus dedos la hermana pequeña de mi príncipe -. Vámonos de aquí antes de que devuelva todo el desayuno – y dicho esto abrieron la puerta del enorme salón donde nos encontrábamos y salieron a paso raudo bajo sus preciosos _Manolo Blanik. _Las calientes muestras de mi dolor no tardaron en rodar por mis mejillas con fuerza, mientras Mamá se acercaba corriendo con un pañuelo en la mano.

—No llores bebé, ellas aprenderán a amarte…

—A veces pienso que no pasará nunca, Má.

—Sucederá hija, si el príncipe más hermoso de todo Chicago se enamoró de ti, ellas lo harán. Solo dales tiempo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_—Te amo, Bella, eso nunca cambiará…_

_—¿Pero como es posible? – chillé entre lágrimas -. Soy pobre, soy fea, no tengo nada – indiqué jalando mis espesos cabellos castaños con rabia por sentir todo lo que sentía por una persona tan inalcanzable. _

_—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca – dijo con sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándome con una intensidad asombrosa -. Y lo tienes todo. Todo lo que yo quiero para mí. Te amo preciosa – entonces, en el medio de nuestra vecindad, con todos nuestros desgastados y pobres vecinos mirando, Edward Cullen se arrodilló en sus pulcros pantalones Armani -. Es por eso que quiero que me perdones, por atropellarte aquél día y amar cada segundo ese penoso incidente, ya que si no fuese así jamás te hubiese conocido, y no podría ahora pedirte que te cases conmigo…_

Ahora, mientras caminaba con lentitud del brazo de Jaime, el jardinero y la única persona que me quería en esta casa, miré al frente dónde el príncipe de mis sueños me observaba maravillado. Sus ojos brillaban felices y una preciosa sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro al ver el tamaño de mi vestido. El, vestido de pulcro gris, esperaba al lado de su padre, el patriarca Cullen, quien sentado en su silla de ruedas me sonreía. Me había olvidado de él, también me quería con el alma, es por eso que sabía que su familia iba a amarme. Si lo había hecho él, lo haría el resto.

Caminé el trecho que nos quedaba admirando sus preciosas hebras cobrizas, su tersa piel blanca, casi de mármol y su perfecto cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses. Llegué hasta su altura, sonriendo todo lo que se me estiraban los labios y el hizo lo mismo. Nuestras manos hicieron contacto tras una leve reverencia de él y subí al podio donde iba a dar el sí a mi futuro marido.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

—Te amo princesa, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé Edward, es por eso que estamos aquí. Para ser felices para siempre.

* * *

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado, esperamos estar subiendo 1 capitulo semanal, cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer es bien recibida, si les interesa dar sugerencias para el fic mejor aun

Saludos

Marcela y Nicole


	2. El té de la muerte

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV ESME**

La puta pordiosera se casó con mi único primogénito para arruinarnos la vida a todos los Cullen. Ante la sociedad, el gobierno y nuestros propios amigos seríamos los hazmerreír de todos.

Y encima de todo Carlisle lo apoyaba.

Claro, él siempre apoya las causas nobles y piadosas, y ver que su único hijo varón se casa con una cualquiera para él es como una obra de caridad. La única manera en que finalmente se ganará el cielo.

Pero el no contaba con que eso no iba a suceder. Yo no iba a permitir que el linaje de mi familia se mezclara con la sangre podrida de esa puta, no señor.

¡Aunque sea la ultimo que haga, ella no pertenecerá a los Cullen nunca!

Luego de la ceremonia subí a mi habitación para refrescarme y poder sacarme del vestido que tanto me recordaba el trágico momento en donde mi suerte había cambiado pero no por mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminaba hacia el salón cuando unas manos me introdujeron en la habitación de aseo, aprisionándome contra la muralla y pronto mis labios se vieron ocupados por unos cálidos y firmes que se movían con firmeza sobre los míos. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con avaricia, aprovechando de colarse bajo mi vestido sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Esta aventura era una locura, eso bien lo sabía, pero desde que llego Pedro siempre lo vi como a alguien a quien le podía sacar provecho en el ámbito sexual. Además, estaba enviciado con ganar dinero a toda costa y yo pagaba muy bien por cualquier tipo de servicios que me prestase, incluyendo el silencio. También llevaba claro que Pedro me serviría para más adelante, cuando mi plan tomara forma necesitaría a alguien que se ensuciara las manos por mí. Una señora de la alta sociedad no estaba para ese tipo de detalles.

Lo empujé para poder separarlo de mí deslizando las palmas de mis manos por su esculpido pecho y me moví para encender la luz. Lo miré para inspeccionar su atuendo y estaba como siempre se lo había exigido. Traje negro y sombrero puesto.

Me acerqué lentamente a él me puse de puntillas al lado de su lóbulo, susurrando — Hoy en la noche espérame donde siempre. — Y dicho esto, me di la media vuelta saliendo de ahí rápidamente para dirigirme al salón en donde Tanya me esperaba para planear lo de esta noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¿Estás segura que con esto no despertará más? — pregunté a Tanya mientras guardaba el tubo que contenía el líquido dentro de mi sostén.

— Claro que no despertará más, yo misma lo he usado en otras personas y jamás han vuelto una vez que se duermen. Su corazón deja de latir lentamente una vez que la droga comienza a hacer efecto.

Sonreí para mis adentros, esta noche seria el comienzo de nuestro plan para sacar a esa puta de esta casa. Y por fin iba a poder comenzar a vivir la vida que me merecía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

— Mi amor, te traje el té que tanto te gusta para que descanses bien – me acerqué hasta él dejando un beso en su frente antes de poner la bandeja sobre sus inertes piernas.

Carlisle me sonrío con esa estúpida sonrisa llena de amor que siempre me daba y reprimí una arcada. El hecho de que tuviese que venir el mayordomo para poder acostar al mugroso de mi marido por su discapacidad me inundaba de un profundo asco y el solo pensar que esta misma noche terminaría ese tormento me hizo devolverle la sonrisa.

Me senté junto a él para ver como se lo acabara todo. Se llevó la taza a la boca y comenzó con pequeños sorbos hasta acabárselo en menos de cinco minutos.

"_Hasta nunca cariño"_ pensé una vez que me acosté y apagué la luz. En el momento en que sentí su respiración acompasada me levanté y me puse la bata, saliendo de la habitación de manera sigilosa. Caminé hasta la pieza contigua de invitados en donde se encontraba Tanya.

Cuando entré, ella estaba sentada frente a su computadora, fumándose un cigarrillo. En cuanto notó mi presencia, cerró raudamente el portátil y me miró con una ceja alzada.

— Ya se tomó el té tal cual me indicaste y se quedó dormido a los diez minutos. ¿Cuánto crees que se demorara en hacer efecto?

— Unos treinta minutos – se lo pensó -. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Pedro?

— Sí. Necesito una buena coartada por si es que llega a pasar algo – asintió volviendo la atención al portátil mientras yo salía de la habitación.

Caminé con una enorme sonrisa en los labios hasta la casa de los empleados que quedaba en el patio trasero. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y ahí estaba él.

Un sombrero tejano de cuero, un látigo en su mano derecha, una rosa roja en su boca y los calzoncillos negros a juego con su sombrero. Las correas para las pistolas de cuero cruzaban su desnudo pecho haciendo latir mi centro de manera descontrolada.

—Prepárate vaquero – le advertí soltando mi bata -. Por que te voy a cabalgar toda la noche.

Cerré la puerta y me abalance contra el sintiéndome más tranquila.

Mi adorado esposo a esta hora ya estaría dando sus últimos suspiros de vida y muy pronto la perra de Isabella se iría de mi casa tal cual es, una pobre sin futuro. Mi hijo estaría casado con Tanya antes de fin de año, y con esto, la Familia Cullen seguiría siendo lo que es: perfecta hasta decir basta.

* * *

Después de unas copitas de vino nos vimos entusiasmadas así que quisimos subir capitulo ¿que pasara con Carlisle? ¿Se le fue el aliado a Isabella? ¿Que pinta Tanya en todo esto?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Ana Pattz Gales, Dianni, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Verota y samyzoe

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	3. Besitos de Muerte

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

**Nota**: Capitulo editado, nuestras disculpas a los pares de ojos que lo hayan leído antes de eso.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

El paraíso podía existir para todas las personas, la felicidad completa y el amor eran algo que definitivamente no se me tenía prohibido. Volteé de manera lenta admirando con detenimiento la curva de su cintura, resiguiendo junto a la luz de la luna lo terso y perfecto de su piel... Dios, era simplemente hermosa, y completamente mía... Tanto que me ahogaba.

Alcé un dedo delineando uno a uno los lunares de su espalda y rememorando con simpleza el día que la había conocido.

_— ¡Mierda! Jasper, tengo que colgar, ¡he atropellado a alguien! - vociferé frenando de manera violenta y cerrando los ojos ante el impacto sobre el capó del auto. Salí de manera abrupta empujando la puerta del automóvil, la cual producto del impacto se trancó y corrí hasta el cuerpo inerte alojado en el medio del parabrisas._

_— Señor, perdóname por favor – rogué lanzándome contra el bulto para darle la vuelta de manera precipitada. El gemido seguido del jadeo fue lo que me alertó que se trataba de una mujer. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras acerqué mi oído hasta sus labios, comprobando que no me hubiese convertido en un asesino. El dulce aliento se coló por mi nariz, haciéndome suspirar aliviado y conmocionado a la vez. Dios, que olor tan exquisito. Me alejé y quise caer de rodillas al suelo en el momento en que me tocó de aquella manera su rostro. Destruyendo cualquier parámetro antes pensado. Derribando cualquier tipo de barrera. Era ella. La había encontrado. _

Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar con tal firmeza, que hizo que se sobresaltase despertando a mi bella esposa en el proceso.

— ¿Sí? - respondí en un susurro, pero Bella se dio la media vuelta sonriéndome con soñolencia. Le devolví el gesto sintiéndome absolutamente maravillado.

— Edward es Padre – informó mi pequeña hermana con voz nasal, sorbiendo la nariz desde el otro extremo.

— ¿Qué pasa princesa? - el silencio se hizo desde la otra línea durante unos minutos, luego un suspiro resignado salió de su pecho.

— Papá ha muerto.

Las personas pasaban con un rostro triste y conmocionado, sumado a las caras de evidente chisme que también se filtraban en este tipo de cosas. Me sentía como sí viese todo desde otro extremo de la realidad, como si las cosas realmente no me estuviesen pasando a mí. Lo único que me mantenía anclado a la felicidad, y a un resquicio de cordura, era su mano, la cual firme se unía a la mía en una promesa oculta. Sus dedos suaves temblaban de vez en cuando las lágrimas, sabia bien surcaban sus mejillas...

Dios, ella lo amaba tanto como yo, y no podíamos simplemente aceptar que se hubiese ido. Miré alrededor, viendo como mis hermanas y mi madre llenaban el perímetro del sarcófago donde se depositaban los restos, del que fuese una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi padre.

Mi padre, que había muerto.

Sin razón aparente, pese a que estuviese enfermo y hubiese resistido crisis peores de lo que a grandes rasgos había sucedido, Papá estaba muerto.

Observé de refilón las personas que completaban la fila de dónde nos encontrábamos situados en el cementerio, un lugar silencioso y tétricamente pacífico. La planicie verde llenaba enormes colinas dónde se encontraban los recuerdos de un montón de personas quienes nunca más volverían. De pronto una melena rubia chocó contra mi pecho sollozando de manera descontrolada, temblando y produciendo que soltase la mano de mi esposa.

— Dios Edward, ¡lo siento tanto! - sollozó de manera aguda Tanya, quién sabía bien conocía este dolor tanto como yo. Ella había perdido a sus dos padres de manera trágica hacía menos de un año. Alcé mis brazos en torno a ella, sosteniéndola y sosteniéndome en el proceso. Miré en dirección de mi esposa, quién me miraba con tristeza comprendiendo la dura situación por la que pasábamos.

— El está mejor, amiga. Eso es lo que querría que pensásemos.

— No puedo entender como sucedió – balbuceó apartándose mostrándome como su rostro enrojecido y completamente maquillado se encontraba surcado por las recientes lágrimas -. No puedo creer que Dios nos los haya arrebatado – sonreí sin alegría sintiendo como mi pecho se hundía un poco más y me alejé otro centímetro tomando la mano de Bella, la cuál de inmediato, sentí cálida.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no podemos interferir con sus decisiones... - miré en dirección a la fila, la cual se mostraba cautelosa, esperando su turno sin importar la abrupta interrupción de quien fuese mi amiga desde mis años de infancia -. El está observándonos desde arriba ahora, y sé que está feliz, porque nosotros somos felices – observé nuevamente a Isabella, apretando su mano para sentir un poco más de su fuerza,. Ella me miró sonriendo de aquella manera que me hacía sentir simplemente en casa.

— Mierda Edward, no sé que será de nosotros ahora – objetó Rosalie bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del té que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos. Tomé un largo suspiró tratando de enfocarme en todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

— Tenemos que seguir, Rosie, es lo que Padre hubiese querido...

— Santo Señor, ¡¿Que voy a hacer sin mi Carlisle? - chilló por enésima vez Madre, tomando de las solapas a Pedro, el empleado más cercano a ella para hundir el rostro en su pecho. Él la tomó con delicadeza sobando su espalda de manera vehemente y mirándome acongojado.

— Mamá, quizás es mejor si te tomas un calmante – indicó Alice de manera hostil masajeando sus sienes de forma grosera.

— La pequeña tiene razón, quizás si se tomase...

— Oh, Dios, tu cállate – espetó Rosalie, logrando que me pusiese en pie y llegara en tres largas zancadas hasta su posición.

— Te he dicho que ella es mi esposa, ¡y la tienes que respetar! - grité a centímetros de su rostro ganándome una mirada furiosa de su parte.

— ¡Edward, este no es el momento para esas estupideces! - intervino Mamá reprendiéndome con energía -. Ahora tenemos que conversar de lo que será esta familia. Sabes bien que tienes que tomar inmediatamente el control de Cullen Corporation antes de que los peces gordos con los que tanto peleó mi Carlisle tomen completo control de la compañía.

— Mamá, mañana parto de viaje hasta Sudamérica...

— ¿No pensarás abandonarme ahora? - refutó con voz temblorosa, logrando que las lágrimas apareciesen de nuevo tras sus párpados -. No pensarás dejarme ahora, qué es cuando más te necesito, ¿verdad? - sentí un verdadero vacío tras mi pecho al momento de que formuló esa pregunta, hallándome de un momento a otro entre la espada y la pared. Pero fue ella, como siempre, quién vino en mi auxilio.

— Creo que es lo mejor, Edward... Podemos posponer nuestra Luna de Miel hasta cuando todo esto haya pasado – sus ojos chocolate se clavaron con decisión en los míos -. Yo tampoco puedo pensar en disfrutar mientras...- sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas y me acerqué hasta ella tomando su mano con firmeza.

— ¡Qué no se hable más! Edward e...- su ceja se alzó en nuestra dirección y tragó saliva con firmeza y un poco de asco -, Isabella se quedaran, y Tanya, querida – alzó la mano en medio del sillón dónde Pedro la había acomodado mientras mi amiga se acercaba desde dónde permanecía en silencio tomando su mano de forma desesperada -, te pido por favor te quedes con nosotros en casa un par de días... Es ahora cuando necesito de una buena amiga cerca.

Me encontraba en el estudio de Papá admirando sus pertenecías sin poder creer realmente que ya no fuese a verlo más aparecer por esa puerta. O sonreírme de aquella manera tan tranquilizadora. Repasé lentamente la última conversación real que habíamos tenido, el día en que le había contado que por fin me había enamorado. Su sonrisa, el apoyo incondicional que mostró su rostro al enfatizarle la precaria situación de la había convertido en mi prometida me hicieron reír de manera cariñosa, dejándome completamente indefenso a los tímidos golpes que resonaron en la enorme habitación.

— Pase – murmuré esperando que solo fuese ella, la razón por la que tenía que continuar, la razón por la cual quería seguir en ese mundo, pues no había duda de que sería algo mejor. Muy por el contrario apareció mi amiga, con su larga melena rubia brillando a la tenue luz de la lámpara situada en el escritorio, más un pequeñísimo camisón blanco que dejaba poco y nada a la imaginación. Tragué saliva nervioso, pero me tranquilicé inmediatamente. Ella tenía claro que yo solo amaba a una persona, además que me respetaba como a nadie.

— ¿Como estás? - susurró y entonces vislumbré como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Me incorporé yendo a su encuentro y alcé los brazos para confortarla y darle consuelo. Comenzó a sollozar tímidamente, lo cual generó que pasase las manos con ternura por su espalda.

— Yo sé que lo querías mucho. Todos los hacíamos, y sinceramente no puedo creer que ahora simplemente no vaya a verle nunca más, pero sé que está en un lugar mejor, tiene que estarlo – acoté con vehemencia.

— Dios, Edward – respondió con voz temblorosa -. Solo espero que sea dónde sea que esté, sea feliz. En serio que lo espero...- alzó la vista de entre mis brazos y le brindé una sonrisa sincera, logrando que ella me la devolviese casi al instante. Sus ojos entonces, brillantes hasta decir basta se tornaron serios y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Pestañeé aclarando la voz para indicarle que las cosas irían mejor, que íbamos a salir todos en Familia adelante, cuando ella se abalanzó con fuerza sobre mí posando sus labios de manera violenta sobre los míos.

* * *

Bueno, hoy no hubo vino, pero si un montón de videos en youtube viendo peleas de gatas rastreras.

Les queremos comentar que vamos a actualizar dos veces a la semana, Martes y Viernes, si por cualquier problema no podemos

espero que nos entiendan, pero siempre y cuando ninguna igualada se interponga en nuestro camino

ustedes tendrán capitulo esos dias.

¿Quien sera Jasper? ¿Como habrán muerto los padres de Tanya? ¿Que es lo que quiere Rosalie?

¿Habra visto Bella el beso?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para:** Enichepi, Liyus-C, supattinsondecullen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ericastelo, imtwilighter, Verota, Vanne, samyzoe y Amafle

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	4. El Malevolo Plan

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV Cuarteto de Arpías.**

Rosalie salió presurosa de su habitación luego de una acalorada discusión con su marido quien se encontraba al otro lado del mundo tratando de cerrar unos contratos para la empresa familiar. Cuando llego a la habitación de Esme se percató de que ya todas se encontraban listas para comenzar a maquinar el plan que llevaría a la gata usurpadora de Isabella fuera de sus vidas y fuera de la vida del hombre que ella tanto amaba hace tantos años.

Esme se encontraba sentada en el borde del sillón preparando té para todas. Tanya estaba sentada con la vista perdida en la ventana mientras se apretaba los dedos de ambas manos y no paraba de moverlos.

Alice era un caso aparte, ella tenía una mirada de furia hacia Tanya. Nunca se llevaron bien ya que Alice siempre había sospechado que la muerte de los padres de Tanya no fue pura casualidad y que ella tuvo algo que ver en todo eso. No era de su total confianza y eso no le gustaba.

— Esme, ¿segura que estás en condiciones como para tratar este tema? — preguntó Rosalie mientras le aceptaba la tasa de té de sus temblorosas manos. Esbozó una sonrisa de veneno la cuál le heló la sangre a la rubia.

— En perfectas condiciones Rosie, gracias por tu preocupación. Es sabido por todos que Carlisle no estaba en las mejores condiciones, esto ya lo veía venir — respondió sin mover ni un solo pelo.

— Quiero que esa puta se vaya de mi casa — espetó Tanya en un arrebato de ira contenida la cuál dejó sobresaltadas a todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación.

— ¿Tú casa? — inquirió Rose, alzando el mentón de manera retadora —. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta es **tú** casa? – recalcó cada vez más rabiosa —. Si no me equivoco, tú eres igual de puta que ella, Tanya. Y yo creo que dos putas sobran, eso es evidente.

— ¿Y tú te crees muy santa? – le rebatió la aludida alzándose desde dónde se encontraba sentada —. Estando casada con su hermano y aun así ansias meterse en su cama y hacerlo gritar tu nombre, ¡como la perra que eres!

Para ese momento las arpías se encontraban una frente a la otra echando humo por la nariz cual dragón embravecido. Se midieron durante un largo minuto antes de continuar.

— Aquí ninguna es una perra o una puta. La única gata en esta casa en este momento es la que se encuentra en la cama de mi hijo y digo mi hijo por que el bastardo de Emmett no es nadie. Solo es un mal polvo que mi marido tuvo con una puta sirvienta – escupió Esme desde su sillón.

Todas guardaron silencio ya que tenían conocimiento de la aventura que tuvo Carlisle con aquella mujer y el resultado de la misma. El tema era tabú en esa casa, ya que el Patriarca Cullen no permitía que se refirieran a su hijo en esos términos, prohibiendo estrictamente tratarlo de esa manera. La diferencia de esta vez, era que Carlisle ya no estaba en el mapa.

— ¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema principal de esta conversación, por favor? — pidió Alice mientras se sobaba las sienes con energía

— . ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que ella se vaya de esta casa?

— Yo solo necesito que alguien lo drogue con un somnífero y luego me encargo de que la perra vea todo para que no le quepa duda de que su matrimonio es una farsa — Tanya meditó por un segundo y luego clavó la mirada en todas ellas —. Lo que si, hay que atormentarla y hacerle creer que él no la ama. Que es solo un juguete para él —abrió su bolso sacando una botellita y se la entregó a Esme —. Con esto se dormirá pero no por completo. Será capaz de decir algunas palabras pero no podrá dominar su cuerpo, y es ahí cuando ustedes dos me ayudarán –apuntó hasta Rosalie y Alice quienes alzaron una ceja asqueadas.

— ¿Y que se supone que será eso? — preguntó la pequeña dejando la pequeña tazita sobre la mesa de centro, ya vacía.

— Me ayudaran a llevarlo a su habitación y desvestirlo — sus ojos brillaron con malicia —. Luego yo me hago cargo del resto. Esme, es importante que despistes a Bella por unos minutos y luego envíala de una u otra manera a buscar a Edward.

— ¿Así de fácil? — vociferó Rosalie acercándose peligrosamente hasta Tanya —. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te encames con Edward y además de eso, debo ayudarte? – negó con la cabeza a centímetros del maquillado rostro de la otra rubia —. Yo creo que lo mejor es que yo lo haga. Y así, de paso, me deshago del imbécil de mi maridito.

— Es la única opción que tienes zorrita, entre tú y yo jamás va a haber competencia, es obvio que Edward me elegirá a mí — la rubia se alzó nuevamente empujando a Rosalie quién la miró indignada —. Y te voy a ir diciendo algo, igualada maldita. Como se te ocurra ponerte en mi camino, ¡sufrirás las consecuencias! — la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una fuerte carcajada la cuál retumbó en todo el lugar.

— Si tan segura estás de eso, ¿por qué Edward esta casado con esa puta y no contigo? — Rosalie dio tres largas zancadas para quedar frente a Tanya quién la miraba sin poder responder a eso. Alzó una mano propinándole una fuerte cachetada la cual la dejó con el rostro viendo el norte —. Y eso es por llamarme perra y zorrita, y además amenazarme. La única en esta casa, que no lleva el apellido Cullen, eres tú, maldita trepadora.

Tanya se tomó la mejilla colorada y se la sobó mirando con incredulidad hacia Rosalie quien le había propinado un golpe. Eso eran palabras mayores. Al ver como la rubia se reía desmesuradamente se abalanzó contra ella, tomándola de la melena y zarandeándola de un lado a otro.

Rosalie al verse atrapada por el pelo comenzó a lanzar manotazos al viento intentando rasgar la perfecta piel de Tanya con sus garras. — _Maldita perra, ¡te voy a matar!_ — gritaba mientras arañaba hacia el viento.

Rose, en un momento de descuido logro zafarse de los brazos de Tanya y la empujó lanzándola al suelo —. _Te voy a sacar los ojos_ — espetó de manera violenta. Las dos arpías luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo mientras ambas se propinaban golpes y arañazos.

Un sonido sordo alerto a las otras dos mujeres que se encontraban presenciando la lucha campal. Cuando giraron la vista vieron a Edward parado en la puerta mirando la pelea atónito.

* * *

Como ven ya esta listo el plan y ya sabemos a que es lo que se enfrentara Bella, ¿Bella se creerá todo lo que estas cuatro arpías le dirán?

¿Cuando sera que llevaran su plan a cabo? ¿Que pasara con Edward? ¿Como Rosalie se deshará de Emmett?

¿Que hará Edward con la pelea?

Bueno Marias esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Verota, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, enichepi, Aryam Shields Masen, Lyzed, Vanne, samyzoe y Twilight all my love 4 ever

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	5. La historia de una zorra

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV TANYA**

—¡Sepárense por el amor de Dios! – bramó Edward logrando que la zorra esa y yo nos miráramos sorprendidas. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron a niveles dramáticos y se lanzó nuevamente por mi cabello.

—Eres una trepadora, una perra bastarda sin familia, ¡no eres nadie! — chilló al lado de mi oído haciéndome sonreír. Tiré de su cabello con más fuerza logrando que aullara de dolor.

—¡Tanya, suéltala! — intervino Edward, el hombre de mis sueños y a quién siempre iba a amar. Defendiendo a la perra de su prima. Se interpuso entre ambas jadeando ya que seguíamos lanzado patadas y manotazos. Tomó a Rosalie de la cintura alejándola, y fue cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes rodeándome y alejándome para ponerme a un costado de su cuerpo. Era Pedro. ¡Pero que se creía esa bastarda! ¿Qué yo, porque aún no era una Cullen, iba a pisotearme así?

—¡Antes muerta! — vociferé haciendo eco de mis pensamientos y lanzándome nuevamente hacia delante para tratar de alcanzar a la puta rubia quién ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Edward sollozando de manera teatral.

—Tú… tú… Edward, tú sabes que yo soy inofensiva — balbuceaba sobre el hombro de él quién comenzaba a frotar su espalda —. Ella… ella comenzó a atacarme, y entonces no supe como… Dios, me siento tan avergonzada — sollozó logrando que los preciosos ojos de Edward me miraran con reprobación.

Y fue entonces cuando vino a mí el recuerdo exacto de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, puesto que Edward me miraba con la decepción calcada en sus ojos, y eso no podía permitírmelo por mucho tiempo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era el definitivo paraíso lo suave que se sentían sus labios presionados sobre los míos. Lo calido de su aliento o el sabor a menta que parecía emanar a veces de su piel. Sentí como mi sexo pulsó al sentir sus músculos tonificados chocar contra mi torso y gemí de manera involuntaria, logrando con eso que despertara de la especie de aturdimiento en el que había quedado sumido. Sus labios permanecían sellados cuando me tomó suavemente de los hombros apartándome._

_Y fue su mirada la que me corroboró que yo ahora no le importaba. Eso no podía durar mucho tiempo…_

—_Tanya, yo me acabo de casar…_

—_¡Pero antes te gustaba tanto! – le corté de manera torpe ya que no sabía bien como reaccionar. Jamás nunca un hombre me había rechazado. El me miró con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva, como las que tenía siempre con todos._

—_Pero eso fue antes de que me enamorara, Tan. Eso fue antes de que me graduara de la Universidad. Pensé que habías…_

—_¡Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes! – le espeté logrando que se sobresaltase y me alejé un paso sintiendo la profunda vergüenza que me produjo cuando me dijo que quería acabar con esa relación que tuvimos por menos de tres semanas, dónde al fin probé lo que eran sus labios. Sin llegar a intimar, sin llegar a nada más, pues para él era mucho más grande "nuestra amistad". La ira brotó dentro de mí hirviendo con fuerza a través de mi sangre presa de esos recuerdos. De cuando me botó como si no fuese nadie._

—_Tanya, yo no puedo darte lo que quieres, tienes que entenderlo. Yo amo a Bella, ella es la persona más importante para mí, y eso nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo – me di la vuelta dándole la espalda para que no notase el asco que me producían esas palabras._

—_Aún no entiendo como te enamoraste de esa vulgar de poca clase, maldigo una y mil veces el día en que…_

—_¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! – tronó haciendo que lo mirase por un leve segundo. Mierda, la quería. En serio la quería. Sus ojos brillaban y la defendían de todo y todos, respiraba por y para ella, y es más, parecía mucho más hermoso – como si eso fuese posible - desde que estaban juntos. Y fue en ese momento cuando la odié más que a nadie. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que aunque pasase toda mi vida, aunque Edward Cullen nunca llegase a amarme como amaba a esa puta pordiosera, iba a pagar por haberse metido en mi camino, iba a sufrir lágrimas de sangre por haber mirado tan alto y por haberse atrevido a desafiar a la mismísima Tanya Denali. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Miré en dirección de Rosalie, quien aún se encontraba contra el cuerpo de Edward, refugiada ahí como si yo fuese a atacarle nuevamente. La diferencia radicaba en que ahora el príncipe me daba la espalda y ella me miraba con superioridad desde su hombro fingiendo que seguía llorando. Pasando sus sucias manos sobre los hombros de él.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió pensando que en algún momento de su limitado mundo ella podría ganarme. Sonrió pensando, seguramente, que con que Edward la abrazara tenía el mundo asegurado. Y ese era el problema de Rosalie, no miraba más allá de su operada nariz, no observaba ni analizaba sus posibilidades. Estaba segura de que jamás se atrevería a matar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Y ahí estaba la diferencia. Ínfima, pero que me daría el triunfo. Yo estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir a Edward Cullen. Todo.

—Mis disculpas, Rosalie — acoté con voz avergonzada, logrando hasta que mis mejillas se enrojecieran de la supuesta vergüenza. — No se volverá a repetir — me giré hacia Esme, quien me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. — Esme, siento haber alterado tu hospitalidad de esta manera. Esta misma tarde me voy a mi casa — y dicho esto me di la media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Sonreí una vez afuera.

Primero, Isabella Swan. Después, Rosalie Cullen.

* * *

¿Que le pasara a Rosalie? ¿Alguien sera capaz de ganarle a Tanya?

¿Que tipo de venganza habra entre ellas dos? ¿Tanya habra matado a alguien?

¿Realmente Tanya se va de la casa?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **gavm, Kdaniela, Vikkii Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, SariizT y danny teto.

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	6. Bebe por accidente

******DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Hoy era el día.

Después de la pelea que tuve con Tanya, Esme me exigió unir fuerzas para poder sacar a Isabella de la casa, ya que después vendría la real guerra. No podía ponerme a pensar ahora precisamente en Tanya, ya me desharía después de ella, ahora la pordiosera maldita era el objetivo, en eso llevaba mucha razón.

Estábamos todos cenando en el salón principal, pues Esme había convocado a una cena alegando que tenía algo importante que anunciar. Todas nosotras sabíamos cual seria ese anuncio; Tanya se mudaba a la casa Cullen definitivamente.

La idea no me entusiasmaba mucho que digamos, pero pensándolo detenidamente, quizás podía jugar a mi favor este hecho. Podría sacar a Isabella de la casa y enrostrarle a Tanya que yo era la próxima señora Cullen, no ella.

Todos comían desde sus platos en absoluto silencio, mostrando la educación que todos poseíamos… Menos ella, quién sin embargo parecía que pudiese amoldarse bien a cada situación. La odiaba. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, deslumbrante al igual que la de Edward, quién vivía compartiendo miradas cómplices y ojos soñadores hacia ella, desde que se habían casado. Era una burbuja asquerosa y repulsiva la que tenían entre ellos dos. Apreté con más fuerza de la necesaria el tenedor entre mis dedos fantaseando en como sería sacarle los ojos con ese instrumento… Dios, ¡la odiaba!

Terminamos de cenar y Esme nos invito al salón, y era ese momento cuando todas nos poníamos en acción. Había llegado la hora. Alice se acercó hacía Isabella sonriéndole como nunca lo hacía, y la estúpida cayó inmediatamente en su embrujo. La llevó hacía un lado despistándola mientras Tanya y yo nos llevamos a Edward hacia el otro rincón del salón. Esme se preocupaba de preparar los tragos, en especial el de Edward.

Una vez que todos tuvimos nuestras copas, Edward se aclaró la garganta y tomó la mano de Isabella, hinchando el pecho como un gallo. — Familia, Bella y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles — el desconcierto se notó en el rostro de todas, pues esto era algo que no nos esperábamos. Nuestras miradas estaban clavadas en ellos dos esperando que hablara nuevamente y fue ahí cuando dejó caer la bomba. —Vamos a ser padres_._

Sentí como si un yunque de mil kilos me jalase al vacío mientras la sala se convertía en un caos de rostros de desconcierto, asco y luego felicidad fingida. Me senté en una silla apartada viendo como todos saludaban a la feliz pareja y yo… yo deseaba ser la señora de Edward Cullen y no la cuñada.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en unos momentos todos estaban saludándolos y dándoles sus felicitaciones y en otro Esme se estaba llevando a Isabella mientras Edward se sentaba agotado en la silla.

Con Alice vimos como Tanya salía para dirigirse a la habitación de Edward, ese era el pase que nosotras necesitábamos para comenzar a hacer lo nuestro. Me di la fuerza que creía no tener en ese momento y me levanté de mala gana acercándome al susodicho. Me senté en su regazo y me puse a llorar, no quería que esto pasara, no quería que Tanya tuviera el primer lugar ni mucho menos que el fuera a ser padre con otra mujer que no fuera conmigo.

Edward me comenzó a acariciar la espalda en forma de consuelo. _Siempre tan dulce conmigo_ — pensé. Dios, es por eso que lo amo tanto.

Alice me tomó bruscamente de un brazo sacándome de encima de él y de mi letargo.

— Ya es hora, por la forma en que están sus ojos no tiene idea de lo que está pasando— sus parpados permanecían prácticamente cerrados, mientras sus movimientos eran erráticos y torpes.

— Llevémoslo arriba — respondí mientras lo tomábamos por los brazos para poder levantarlo.

Pesaba un montón y como estaba drogado su cuerpo no parecía querer cooperar. Cuando logramos llegar a la habitación, lo tumbamos sobre la cama. Me giré inmediatamente hacía Alice.

— Yo hago esta parte, si al menos no puedo acostarme con él y herir a Isabella lo suficiente, déjame por lo menos tener el placer de pasar un tiempo a solas — Alice enarcó una ceja.

— Tienes diez minutos antes de que llegue Tanya, procura apurarte — se dio la media vuelta saliendo rauda del lugar.

Lo desvestí lentamente, tomándome el tiempo para poder pasar mis manos por su esculpido cuerpo, dejando varios besos mariposa por su torso… su sabor era único.

Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que lo vi.

Iba caminando por la calle hacia un club y choque con él, su toque me entibió el cuerpo y sus ojos me dejaron prendada desde el primer momento. Su preciosa voz fue música para mis oídos y su risa me derritió el corazón.

Nos hicimos amigos inseparables, él mostraba siempre un gran cariño por mí, pero solamente eso. En cambio yo solo tenía un amor infinito que dolía de solo sentirlo. El nunca dio signos de que pudiera pasar algo mas y es ahí cuando entró su hermano. Estaba loco por mí por supuesto, las cartas y las flores no se hicieron esperar; llegaba a mi casa todos los días sin darme opción a sacármelo de encima. No sabía como hacer para que dejara de perseguirme y menos como hacer que su hermano se fijara en mí. Lo que había comenzado en un desafío de que ningún hombre podía resistírseme, se había convertido en un amor obsesivo el cual sabía bien nunca iba a dejar de sentir.

Pero fue un día cuando vi todo con mayor claridad. Si lograba entrar en su familia, quizás algún día el me vería. Y fue así como decidí casarme con Emmett Cullen, el bastardo. El tiempo pasó y gracias a que mi maridito viajaba mucho, alegando que me sentía sola logré ir a vivir con todos, estando cada vez más cerca de Edward. Las noches que pasé con Emmett imaginaba que era Edward quien me hacia el amor y las noches que no estaba con Emmett, Pedro lo hacia por él, pero en mi mente siempre estaba el hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos imposiblemente verdes.

Enfoque mi mirada y vi a Edward tendido con los ojos cerrados delante de mí. Era la primera vez que lo veía completamente desnudo y era doloroso a simple vista. Aún Tanya no aparecía y fue cuando todo se iluminó en mi mente. Caminé hacia la puerta rápidamente y le puse seguro. Me acerqué a la cama y comencé a sacarme las bragas, subiéndome de manera precipitada encima de él y besándolo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Agarre su miembro y comencé a incitarlo… Edward comenzó a llamar a Bella y la sangre me hirvió pero todo tenía que ser por lograr el objetivo —. Soy yo cariño, Bella, te necesito por favor— supliqué con voz melosa. Cuando su miembro estuvo lo bastante duro me ensarté en el y no espere a más, esto no se trataba de mi liberación o de tener un buen recuerdo, quería que el sembrara su semilla en mí así que lo cabalgué furiosamente. Sonidos inconexos salían de su boca, apenas podía mover sus manos, pero yo seguí, disfrutando el momento de mi gloria… Sentí como Edward comenzaba a convulsionar bajo de mí, hasta que su miembro bombeó. Esperé que se vaciara por completo y me salí de él, tomando mis bragas rápidamente y poniéndomelas. Tapé a Edward con el edredón y caminé hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí Tanya ya se acercaba solo con una bata. — Es todo tuyo, acaba con ella — murmuré antes de darle una hermosa sonrisa.

Corrí hasta mi propia habitación y me encerré. Desde ahí podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba ya que estaba al frente de la habitación de mi príncipe. Me giré recorriendo con la mirada el espacio de quien fuese mi ex marido, pues estaba claro que nos teníamos que divorciar puesto que yo iba a tener un hijo con su hermano. Comencé a planear en donde pondría la cuna de nuestro bebé, tendría que comenzar a organizar todo desde mañana mismo, Edward se pondría tan feliz de tener un hijo conmigo, es todo lo que siempre he soñado y hoy se me ha cumplido.

Sentí ruidos fuera de mi puerta y escuché un grito seguido de los llantos desconsolados de Isabella. Salí rápidamente y la descubrí con ambas manos en la boca tapando un sonido ahogado. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, viendo seguramente todo nuestro plan. Se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la escalera, entonces pensé que era ahora o nunca.

La seguí alcanzándola en el filo de la escalera y le di la media vuelta tomándola del brazo con brusquedad—. Al fin has comprendido que él no te quiere, nunca te quiso y nunca te va a querer. Sabes que hace tiempo se viene acostando conmigo, sabes que cada vez que te hacia el amor pensaba en mí — su cara se transformo y comenzó a luchar por zafarse de mi brazo, pero yo no iba a dejar que se librara tan fácilmente, el engendro del demonio que llevaba en su vientre no podía nacer.

La empujé para que quedara al borde de las escaleras y la tomé nuevamente —. El hijo bastardo que llevas nunca podrá respirar y yo me encargaré de ello — siseé sobre su rostro. Cerré mi puño golpeándola en el estomago y la empuje escaleras abajo. Rodó por ellas hasta dar en el final, dónde su cabeza se azotó trágicamente.

Se comenzó a formar un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza y de sus pantalones. Sonreí con suficiencia.

El único heredero Cullen en esta vida iba a ser el mío y yo iba a ser feliz con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

¿Que pasara con Bella? ¿Se acordara Edward de todo? ¿Alguien encontrara a Bella?

¿Rose habra quedado embarazada?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Aryam Shields Masen, Vanne, Kdaniela y samyzoe

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	7. ¿alguien no prende la ampolleta?

**********DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Dios, que afortunada era.

Mi familia me amaba, mi nueva familia… ¡al fin me amaba!

Llevé las manos a mi vientre acariciando a mi pequeño y fantaseando con los pequeños ojitos verdes que tendría, o como su cabello se pondría indomable como el de su padre. Aún recordaba, con una sonrisa, el rostro de Edward cuando se lo había contado...

Como sus ojos se habían abierto consternados, para luego mirar hacia la nada durante unos preocupantes cinco minutos. Después de eso, salió de su letargo y me alzó hasta el mismísimo cielo llenando mi rostro de besos —._ Será_ _hermoso… será_ e_l niño más hermoso_ — repetía.

Para mi grata sorpresa todos estaban felices con nuestro heredero, parecía que la muerte de mi adorado Carlisle había hecho mella en ellos y había sensibilizado sus adinerados corazones. Lo sabía bien, la gente no podía ser mala para siempre, ellos no podían tardar mucho en amarme; eran personas buenas.

A veces el dinero nublaba la mente de todos, pero no había nada que un poco de amor no pudiese mejorar.

Suspiré subiendo las escaleras con las manos en mi vientre. Esme había sido muy amable al indicarme que me apoyaría en todo con lo que respectaba a mi embarazo, estaba feliz de tener a su primer nieto y que sería — _la cosa más hermosa que la vida nos hubiese dado._

Dios, que suerte tenía.

Ahora iba a tener dos madres.

Sonreí de una manera inverosímil apresurando el paso para ir a contarle a Edward de que había ido nuestra conversación, para que el me pudiera dar esa sonrisa hermosa que siempre tenía, y me dijese – _Ves preciosa, es imposible que la gente no te ame._

Llegué al segundo piso y eché a correr extasiada por las buenas nuevas, fue por este mismo motivo que no sentí los ruidos, o quizás es que mi corazón realmente se negaba a escuchar. Abrí la puerta de golpe encontrándome con algo que destruiría mi vida para siempre.

— Oh, Dios nene, sí… Dame más Edward, así — los jadeos constantes y las respiraciones agitadas no se hicieron esperar cuando solté el pomo de la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron presos del impacto y todo comenzó a pasar de manera rápida pero a la vez tortuosamente lenta…

Un profundo jadeo escapó de mi pecho en el momento en que vi a Tanya sobre él… Sobre mi esposo, sobre el amor de mi vida… Sobre el padre de mi hijo. Completamente desnuda saltaba sobre él mientras Edward emitía sonidos inconexos, tomando sus caderas con presteza, sin mostrarme su rostro. Tanya se alzó sobre sus rodillas gimiendo de manera descontrolada mientras todo se caía a pedazos a mí alrededor. Sentí como me hundía en un abismo sin retorno.

¿Cuánto llevábamos casados? ¿Una semana? ¿Desde cuando me engañaba así?

Esa, junto a miles de preguntas se arremolinaron dentro de mí partiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos y devolviéndome de manera brusca a mi lugar… Una pequeña protesta, un pequeño latido de un corazón formándose me recordó que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que me desplomase en el acto.

Corrí todo lo que mis mal gastados pies me lo permitieron pensando en todo y en nada a la vez con la imagen grabada de Edward siéndome infiel. Dios, ¿qué hacía con todo este amor que tenía adentro? Quería morir, morir si eso significaba que todo era mentira… que todas las palabras lo eran, que todas las sonrisas lo eran. Recordé con infinita claridad, nuevamente, el momento cuando le dije que seríamos padres… Ahora lo veía enlodado con el peso de su mentira, con lo cruel de sus encantos. Algo en mi pecho crujió y juro que pude sentir como se quebraba en cientos de partículas mientras los sollozos comenzaban a ahogarme.

Fue cuando sentí unas fuertes garras darme la vuelta y todo pasó frente a mis ojos como si yo fuese una simple espectadora.

— Al fin has comprendido que él no te quiere, nunca te quiso y nunca te va a querer. Sabes que hace tiempo se viene acostando conmigo, sabes que cada vez que te hacia el amor pensaba en mí — ¡Santo Dios! ¿Rosalie también? Esa chica siempre me dio mala espina pero de todas formas la quería, era la esposa de Emmett y preciosa como el infierno. El peso de esta afirmación cayó sobre mí con entereza. Yo jamás sería como ella, nunca sería así de bella. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de ira y por primera vez en esa casa temí… Pero no por mi vida, temí por la vida de mi bebé. El era todo lo que me quedaba, todo lo que tenía. Forcejeé con ella para que me soltase y poder correr, lejos de ellos, de ellas, de _él._

— El hijo bastardo que llevas nunca podrá respirar y yo me encargaré de ello — y dicho esto su puño se cerró sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo impactando en mi estómago de manera ruda.

Sentí como mi bebé protestó, como todo mi cuerpo protestó y luego el mundo giró poniéndose de cabeza. Mi cabeza golpeó duramente contra el barandal de la escalera de mármol y comencé a caer en un abismo sin fin, del que sentía jamás iba a despertar…

—MDB—

— _Dos más de reanimación, vamos, ¡la estamos perdiendo!_

—MDB—

— _Dios, pobre chica…_

—MDB—

— _Bella, ¡mi niña! Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes sola hija…_

—MDB—

— _Por favor amor… Por favor despierta… No me dejes preciosa, yo no puedo vivir sin ti — una voz hermosa sollozaba sin reparos y sentía el liquido de sus lágrimas correr por entre mis dedos —. Por favor, Bella, yo no sé lo que es el mundo sin ti… Es más, lo sé y lo odio… Moriré si me dejas, ahora mismo siento que estoy muerto… Vuelve por mí pequeña, por favor vuelve por mí – suplicaba…_

—MDB—

Jesús, que dolor de cabeza.

Sentía mis párpados extremadamente pesados, sentía que nada ni nadie tenía sentido… Intenté moverme y abrir los ojos pero un fuerte dolor cruzó mi cráneo haciéndome gemir y retroceder.

— Está despierta — indicó un profundo acento como si no diese crédito a lo que estaba diciendo, y posteriormente sentí como una silla se enfrentaba a una pared y unos pasos acelerados se alejaban -. ¡Enfermera, mi esposa! Es mi esposa, ¡está despertando! — El ajetreo no se hizo esperar alrededor, las voces de las mujeres y de esa voz quien parecía nervioso dando instrucciones.

— Tranquilícese señor Cullen, ella estará bien — le reprendió una enfermera —. ¿Isabella? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?... Ábrelos lentamente, así no te dolerán — mis ojos se abrieron frente a esa afirmación pero la oscuridad reinó tras ellos. Vaya una habitación oscura —. ¿Te encuentras bien? — asentí pues sentía la garganta seca. Sentí como trataba de introducir una pajita en mi boca y medio sonreí tomando un pequeño trago —. Eso es, con esto irás mejor…

— ¿Dónde… — tragué saliva —, ¿dónde estoy? — pregunté moviendo la cabeza con voz rasposa. Un suspiró de alivio recorrió la sala y de inmediato busqué al causante de todo ese alboroto —. ¿Por qué no prenden la luz?

— Bella… — susurró con voz rota.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

* * *

¿Que pasara con la vista de Bella? ¿Edwar sabra por que Bella esta en el hospital?

¿Seguira embarazada Bella? ¿Que habra hecho Rosalie después de todo?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Aryam Shields Masen, Verota, Vanne, danny teat, samyzoe y Twilight all my love 4 ever

—Marce: uuuuuuuuuu ha quedao' ciega!

—Nini: jajajajajajajajajaja le metieron un pico en el ojo ?

—Marce: Tení la pura cara e cuica wueona ¬¬ no te ríai de las desgracias de la pobre Bella, desmemoriá, ciega y... ¿estará embarazada aún?

—Nini: yo espero que no wn, quiero puro que sufra, y si le cortamos un brazo y la dejamos paralitica ?

—Marce: Mente enferma wn jajajajajajajajjajaj mejor cortemosle una pierna, es como más del terror, Oooooo mejor! a Edward dejemoslo ciego, así ponen su clínica de rehabilitación xD, mejor demosle las gracias a las lectoras, que a eso vinimos

—Nini: no quiero que Edward Antonio sufra, esta cosa tiene que quedar con final feliz pa que las niñas no nos maten y que al final del fic nos regalen un vinito :D

—Marce: Mmmm no es malo, derrepente podemos hacer un carrete todas juntas, y les ponemos a Tanya en la pica

—Nini: yo cacho que en esa junta hacemos una alcancía para pagarle el loquero a Rose

—Marce: o para operarnos y ir a buscar a Emmett, mira que se quedará solito :(

—Nini: pobresito de Emmesito, alguna lectora lo querra apapachar ?

—Marce: Yo he pensando seriamente en pasar a Edward a una dimensión desconocidas para hacerle cositas. Lo confieso.

—Nini: pfff pa eso pasemos a Edward y Emmett juntos

—Marce: Swingers? Me atrae la idea...

—Nini: que Swinger, trios mija jajajajajajajaja

—Marce: Por eso eres mi gemela del barrio :D En fin, dejemoslo en tríos (pero eso no tiene que saberlo las chicas) Lo que es yo, quiero agradecerles por leer las locuras de nuestras cabezas exóticas, además de recordarles que queremos saber sus opiniones :)

—Nini: Oh si, agradecer a las lectoras lo mas importante, "ya que ellas son el motor de todo esto" nosotras solo ponemos la bencina

—Marce: Así es. Gracias chiquillas, por seguirnos en esta locura... por reír en nuestras aventura siliconada

—Nini: y los mas importante por no odiarnos, por saber que todo esto es una humorada para alegrar un poco el fandom

—Marce: Ah sí! pero no se preocupen que no vamos a hacer muchas maldades... no "muchas"

—Nini: hablar por ti, yo quiero sangre :D jajajajajajajajajajajaja

—Marce: Ya saben quién es la mala, a mi ni me miren

—Nini: ya chiquilla yo me voy, espero que las autoras disfruten el resto del sangriento fic que queda buajajajajajajajaja y no me maten y a ti tampoco

—Marce: Yo espero lo mismo. De todas maneras tengo un bunker preparado en caso de cualquier cosa. Con Edward's y Emmett's inflables :D Chao chiquillas!

—Nini: y vino, mucho vino :D

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	8. Con Jacobo Seras Feliz

**************DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Movía la cabeza desesperadamente para poder encontrar al causante de esa voz, pero mis ojos no parecían cooperar.

— Que alguien prenda la luz, no veo nada — dije en un tono de voz que estaba alcanzando la histeria. Lo único que podía escuchar eran respiraciones temblorosas y que alguien golpeaba el suelo con el pie —. ¿Qué no me escuchan? ¡Que alguien por favor prenda la luz! — pero nada. Todo lo que podía ver era negro, estaba sumida en un inmenso mar negro, oscuro y frío.

— Isabella, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que ves? — me aclaré la garganta y abrí y cerré mis ojos repetidamente. Nada. El mar negro seguía ahí, sin perturbarse, sin dar muestras de mitigar, estaba sobre mí en toda su gloria —. Nada — sollocé —, no veo absolutamente nada — comencé a moverme desesperadamente para poder salir de donde estaba, esto no podía ser verdad.

— Cariño, todo estará bien — la voz de ese extraño hombre estaba cerca de mí, su aliento me golpeó la mejilla y volteé la cara hacia donde había sentido su calor.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me llamas cariño? — estaba en el limbo y la situación comenzaba a superarme, quería a mi madre, quería estar en mi vecindad, quería compartir con los perros vagos con los que siempre andaba mientras hurgaba en el basurero municipal.

Me tomó la mano y sentí como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. La retire rápidamente —. No me toques. No me conoces… Quiero a mi madre, ¿dónde esta mi madre? — me removí para que me soltara, y entonces mas manos se sumaron a mi cuerpo, gente gritando a mi alrededor mientras trataba de soltarme y luego sentí el cielo, mi cuerpo cayó en la cama y no supe nada mas del mundo.

— MDB —

— Cariño, ¿estás despierta? — esa era la voz de mi madre. Me giré hacia el lugar de donde provenía y pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y sus brazos me envolvieron —. No llores cariño, todo saldrá bien, tienes que pensar que esta es una prueba que te a puesto diosito desde el cielo. Pero tú eres fuerte, eres una Swan y vas a salir adelante. Edward estará contigo siempre y podrán tener todos los bebés que quieran, solo que el pequeño que llevabas en tu vientre no estaba destinado a nacer — sus palabras me dejaron helada. ¿_Quién es Edward? ¿Qué bebé?_ Moví mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos, al parecer a mi madre le estaba afectando tener tantas pollas todas las noches a su alrededor, quizá se había contagiado alguna enfermedad venérea y esta le estaba afectando el cerebro o quizá era la marihuana que consumía en las noches por sus dolores.

— No conozco a ningún Edward, mamá y tampoco se de que bebé me estás hablando — comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, sentía una perdida en mi cuerpo pero no sabía por que. ¿Y si mi madre tuviese razón y había perdido a un bebé?

— No llores corazón, todo volverá a su lugar una vez que recuperes la memoria y la vista — me abrazó fuertemente mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Y si no la recupero?

Mi madre estaba a punto de contestarme pero una garganta se aclaró, me soltó rápidamente y sentí como se movía inquieta sobre la cama.

— Buenos días Isabella, veo que ya te has despertado. ¿Te parece si comenzamos con unas pequeñas pruebas?

Suponía que me estaría mirando así que solo asentí con la cabeza. Luego de, según él, hacerme alguna prueba para los ojos, comenzó a palparme la cabeza, el corazón, el estómago y todo lo que el encontraba necesario. Sus manos eran suaves y cariñosas, transmitían un suave calor que calentaba mi piel, su olor era a bosque y eso me relajaba.

— Muy bien, por el momento está todo en perfectas condiciones. Suponemos que recuperarás tarde o temprano la vista junto con la memoria. La vista puede ser dentro de un minuto como dentro de tres meses, todo depende de cuanto te cuides y la memoria… ¿Recuerdas si sufriste una mala experiencia antes de llegar al hospital? — negué con la cabeza.

— Mi último recuerdo es estar recorriendo el basurero municipal junto con Loki y Mac, los perros que siempre me acompañan — hubo un pequeño silencio y luego él habló.

— Bueno, este tipo de perdida de memoria suele ocurrir por pasar malas situaciones. Si tu subconsciente no quiere recordar es por algo, pero lentamente comenzarás a hacerlo — pareció pensárselo —. Digamos que los recuerdos volverán como los sueños, así que no te alarmes, hasta entonces te sugiero reposo en casa — después, su pulgar acarició mi mejilla y para mi sorpresa me dejé reposar contra su mano suspirando tranquila. Al lado de él me sentía segura. No podía decir lo mismo del otro hombre.

— Por cierto me llamo Jacobo y apretando este botón estaré aquí antes de que lo sueltes — me puso un aparato en la mano, podía sentir como su mano envolvía la mía, su calor me estaba perturbando, quería abrasarlo y no dejarlo ir, necesitaba esa paz y tranquilidad que el me transmitía.

— MDB —

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama del hospital, el doctor Jacobo se había retirado hace bastante pero pasaba cada diez minutos para preguntarme como me encontraba. Mi madre tenía un cliente que la estaba esperando y no podía faltar o si no su proxeneta la golpearía y terminaría haciéndome compañía en la cama de al lado.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y fue cuando sentí que alguien entraba corriendo a la habitación. Me senté por inercia y miré hacia donde provenía el sonido. Unos besos recorrieron mi rostro sin dejarme opción a respirar.

— Cariño, me ha llamado Tanya diciéndome que has recuperado la memoria. Me alegro tanto mi amor, yo sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, ya verás como todo se soluciona — el hombre no paraba de hablar y besarme toda la cara, el cuello y la cabeza. Alcé mis manos para poder apartarlo pero su fuerza era mayor que la mía. Comencé a gritar desesperadamente.

¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Este desalmado me quiere violar! — mis gritos alertaron a todo el mundo y sentí como alguien me levantaba de la cama y me apresaba contra su pecho. Ahí estaba el olor a bosque, me relajé contra su toque y comencé a llorar.

— ¿Pero que estabas tratando de hacer hombre? ¿No ves que no te reconoce? — gritó Jacobo mientras hacia círculos en mi espalda para poder tranquilizarme.

— Yo pensé… Yo pensé que ella… — balbuceó —. Yo pensé que ella me había recordado — logró decir aquel hombre. Su simple tono de voz me ponía histérica, una ira que no sabía que contenía estaba surgiendo desde lo más profundo de mí ser. _Que diosito me perdone — _ pensé por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Yo no te conozco y no me das buena espina. No quiero que vuelvas a verme a menos que yo te busque, no se quién eres pero me das miedo — sentencié. Rápidamente sentí las lágrimas corriendo nuevamente por mis mejillas, como si aquellas palabras me hubiesen dañado. Mi cuerpo temblaba por todo, no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras pero salieron y me sentía culpable pero a la vez aliviada.

— Pero eres mi esposa, no puedes dejarme, no puedes apartarme de ti. ¡Yo te amo! — gritó —. Íbamos a tener un hijo… — sus palabras se quebraron _¿Íbamos? ¿Era cierto lo que mi madre dijo? ¿Yo llevé en mi vientre un hijo de él?_

Tenía que salir de aquí, tenía que alejarme de todos, no podía ser lo que ellos decían que yo era.

Me solté de Jacobo y comencé a tocar todo lo que estaba cerca de mí —.Tengo que salir de aquí — repetía una y otra vez, unos brazos me tomaron por la espalda y traté de zafarme, su toque me quemaba, su olor me disgustaba, sentía que todo se movía, seguía sin poder ver pero el suelo ya no estaba donde yo creía.

Logré tocar algo parecido a un marco de una puerta y salí por ahí, caminaba lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitían hasta que choque con una muralla de carne. Escondí la cabeza en el pecho de Jacobo y este me abrazó más fuerte.

— Isabella, no puedes seguir así, con estas emociones jamás sanarás como debes y tengo miedo de que tus nervios comiencen a verse involucrados —sabia que era él, apenas chocamos su olor me inundó.

— Sácame de aquí, por favor — rogué. Mis piernas se estaban doblando y ya no podía seguir pensando en nada más. Sentí como me levantaba en vilo y caminaba conmigo a cuestas.

Me desperté en una mullida superficie y noté como algo caliente estaba contra mi espalda. Toqué con mi mano y pude percibir el pecho de alguien. Todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, el hombre en el hospital diciendo que era mi esposo, el bebé que ya no existía, yo pidiendo que me sacaran del hospital. Sin resistirlo más me largué a llorar.

Sentí como Jacobo me afirmaba más contra su pecho y susurraba en mi oído —. Tranquila bebé, conmigo serás feliz.

* * *

¿Que hara Edward? ¿Por que Tanya le dijo eso a Edward? ¿Que es lo que hara Bella?

¿Pasara algo entre Bella y Jacobo?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Bella Masen Mckrty, Vanne, Enichepi, Lucero Manrique y Twilight all my love 4 ever

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	9. El Corazón Se Estruja

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV ALICE**

—Edward, tienes que dejar eso por favor — rogué por enésima vez sin resultado alguno. Esquivó mi mano botando un poco del oscuro líquido que llenaba su copa.

—De…déjame — chilló —. Joo… hip… Joder déjame, ¿qué no entiendes que me quiero morir?

—Dios, Edward, no puedes estar hablando en serio, es una simple basurera, tienes que seguir ade…

—¡No te adrevas a dablar así de esha! — balbuceó. Luego su ceño se frunció mientras sus hinchados ojos se anegaban de lágrimas —. Mi Bella — lloriqueó mientras su frente se arrugaba como si realmente estuviera sufriendo las penas del infierno por ella —. Uuuu…— me apuntó mirando la punta de mi nariz —. Usssstedesss nunca vieron lo preciosa que ella es… Usteddd-ess jamás quisieron amarla… — me reprendió, y fue en ese momento de mi vida cuando pensé que quizás, solo quizás no había tomado el camino correcto. Esa sensación solo duro un segundo.

Miré a mi hermano quién, con la frase en la boca comenzaba a cerrar los ojos preso del cansancio y de los sentimientos… Sentimientos. Esos que yo conocía tan bien.

Pensé por primera vez en ese pequeño, aquél bebé que la idiota de Isabella llevaba en su vientre… El no tenía la culpa, ¿o sí?

La puerta se abrió de un estrépito y el corazón se me detuvo en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Una triste sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero luego sus ojos recayeron en su amigo, quién verifiqué ya se había quedado dormido. Los pasos resonaron por todo el enorme estudio y llego hasta mi altura acariciando mi mejilla, la cual enrojeció inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo está? — suspiré sin decir una sola palabra. El asintió resignado —. ¿Han sabido algo de ella?

— Solamente que sigue con ese doctor, el tal Jacobo… No sé de que se sorprende Edward, esa pordiosera es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de…

— Dios Alice, a veces no entiendo en que momento te convertiste en esto — me cortó tomando a Edward por un brazo para pasárselo por su cuello. Aquella afirmación impactó con fuerza dentro de mi vientre haciéndome soltar el aire de manera precipitada.

— ¿A qué…— tragué saliva por la repentina bilis que se había formando en mi garganta al sentir esa mirada cargada de recriminación. — ¿A qué te refieres? – bufó sonoramente levantando a Edward quién emitió uno que otro quejido pero no se resistió en absoluto.

— A esto — me señaló completa haciéndome abrir los ojos alarmada —. A una persona cruel que discrimina a otra solamente porque no es de su misma estúpida clase social. A esta… persona, la cual cada día se parece más a la frívola de su madre. A esta persona que se comió de manera literal a mi Alice…

— ¿Tú Alice? – le corté con voz ahogada. El me miró por un segundo con aquellos preciosos ojos azules que parecían comerse el mundo. Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios, y tomó a Edward poniéndolo a un costado de su cuerpo para darse la media vuelta.

— Exacto. Mi .Alice. Esa chica preciosa que conocí cuando teníamos cinco años. Aquella chica que soñaba con hacerse diseñadora de modas y huir del ala de sus padres, vivir sola en Italia, hacer su vida allá. Aquella preciosa habladora la cual me cautivaba cuando tenía quince, la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, de la cuál no supe como en un momento me sentí enamorado… — aquella afirmación impactó como una roca de mil kilos en mi pecho, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor y brincar de felicidad.

— ¿Jasper?

— Sí, Al. Te amaba. Como un estúpido loco, como un niño idiota, siempre quise estar contigo, que un día me vieras y me dijeras que nada importaba, que íbamos a estar juntos.

— ¿Pero…

— ¡¿Pero? — espetó con voz histérica —. ¡Pero te convertiste en esta mierda! ¡La mierda que dijiste jamás ibas a ser! — me gritó —. Te convertiste en esta chica que solo le importa el qué dirán, que puede juzgar a Bella solamente porque es pobre…

— ¡Ese es el maldito problema! — grité estallando y dando dos grandes zancadas para quedar más cerca de él —. Que te enamoraste de esa pordiosera, que no te importó que tu amigo la quisiera, la amaste, por eso la odio, ¿me oyes? ¡La odio! — sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos por un instante, impactados por la fuerza de mis palabras. Luego la comprensión llegó y la calidez reemplazó todo sentimiento ajeno a ello.

— ¿Sabes por qué pensé que me había enamorado de Isabella? — preguntó en un murmullo tan profundo que me llegó al alma haciéndome sentir que el fondo de toda aquella situación ya estaba tocado. Negué con la cabeza sin poder decir nada más pues el peso de la conciencia comenzaba a carcomer mi corazón —. Por que te veía a ti. Veía a mi Alice en cada cosa que hacía, en cada sonrisa genuina que me daba. Veía a la Alice de cuando teníamos quince, a esa chica que amaba con toda mi alma. A la inocente, a la desinteresada. Te veía Alice, por eso pensé que la amaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fue así. Que nunca podría amarla, porque sinceramente, y pese a todo siempre te amaré a ti.

Se dio la media vuelta con Edward a cuestas y salió del estudio dejándome completamente sola. Sola como se sintió mi alma en ese momento. Como mi pobre corazón.

Mis rodillas cedieron llevándome de bruces hasta el suelo y fue ahí dónde sentí el peso de la conciencia, de los errores y de la culpa.

Vino a mi mente con absoluta claridad los ojos verdes del que pudiese haber sido mi sobrino, de aquél bebé que Isabella había perdido. El rostro de mi hermano, el dolor de su pérdida, sus ojos derrotados.

El amor que había visto en la última oración de Jasper.

Todo, todas las razones por las que había odiado a Isabella se desvanecieron en ese mismo instante, cuando me dijo que me quería. Que la quiso a ella porque me veía a mí. Que aún me amaba.

La felicidad se incrementó en mi pecho, pero luego el miedo rápidamente se introdujo dentro de mí.

— Dios, que he hecho.

* * *

¿Que hará Alice? ¿Que pasara con Edward? ¿Que hará Jasper?

¿Pasara algo entre Alice y Jasper? ¿ Podrá Jasper perdonar a Alice?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Aryam Shields Masen, Verota, MAMITAKAREN y Vanne

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	10. Yo soy Jacobo Black

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV Jacobo**

Salí de la cama metiéndome a la ducha para poder desperezarme luego de haber dormido más de doce horas. Los turnos en el hospital los había cambiado para poder estar más tiempo con Isabella, con el fin de que se pudiese adecuar a mi casa y a mi vida.

La verdad era que no me molestaría pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y no me importaba si Tanya me seguía pagando por hacer eso. La suma de dinero es buena pero la paga de llevarme a Isabella a la cama será mucho mejor. Con solo un poco más de confianza lo lograré y luego no podrá escapar de mí.

Vamos, que yo era Jacobo Black.

La mejor opción que ella tenía, era conmigo.

Era una verdadera lástima que hubiese perdido a ese engendro que llevaba en el vientre. Una lástima para Cullen, pero no para mí. Ahora yo podría implantar mi semilla en ella y con eso me aseguraría de que nunca mas estuviesen juntos.

Después que Tanya me pagase podíamos largarnos, incluso con el producto de este trabajo. Que más daba, no era nada fea. Es más, la jodida basurera era hermosa, y tan estúpida que parecía fácil lograrlo.

Salí de la ducha rápidamente para prepararle el desayuno como venía haciendo durante toda la semana, más sus medicinas. La lesión que presentaba era muy leve, y pronto estaría viendo con claridad a la persona que sería su acompañante para siempre.

—MDB—

— Isabella, bebé, es hora de despertar...— se removió perezosamente haciendome sonreír —. Despierta, te traje el desayuno junto con tus medicamentos — inmediatamente comenzó a incorporarse tanteando la cama a su alrededor... Ella buscaba a Edward, eso lo sabía bien. Mierda, no había noche en que no soñase con él, repitiendo su nombre como una sicótica. La llantina de todas las mañanas no se hizo esperar, cuando empezó a hipar como una tonta. Joder, parecía que todavía seguía amando al desgraciado, aunque no supiese quién mierda era —. Bebé, tranquila. Soy yo… Jacobo — me observó entre sus túpidas pestañas sin enfocar nada realmente —. Recuerda que ahora vives conmigo y que estamos juntos — dejé que la frase flotara en el ambiente —. ¿Lo recuerdas, bebé? — ella pestañeó haciéndome recordar con claridad la orden de Tanya. Por ningún motivo podía llamarla _cariño_. Finalmente mientras menos contacto existiese con su vida pasada, mejor para nosotros —. Necesito que te tomes tus medicinas y comas un poco — sonrió de esa manera que solo tenía ella —, luego podemos ir a la biblioteca a terminar el libro que comenzamos ayer.

Tomó sus medicinas en silencio bajo mi atenta mirada... Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, haciendole reír con las ocurrencias que le comentaba. Me pregunté si querría un beso... Y no lo dudé un solo segundo.

Mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos recordé perfectamente todas las noches que habíamos compartido, pues ella simplemente no podía dormir sola ya que estaba enferma... Al menos eso le decía.

Esperé que aceptara esto fácilmente.

Alcancé sus labios frente a la perplejidad, era simplemente adicitva. Sus labios eran suaves y esponjosos, con ese sabor único que simplemente me estaba matando. Pasé la lengua por su labio inferior y ella abrió su boca para mí, tímidamente.

Y la besé.

Al menos ella me dejó hacerlo. Afiancé mis brazos en torno a su cintura atrayendola hasta mí. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y profundicé el beso. Nos estuvimos besando por largos minutos, quizás horas hasta que ella abrió los ojos y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro. El inminente pensamiento de que había recobrado la memoria se apoderó de mí —. Bebé, ¿qué tienes? Dime que te pasa...— pestañeó varias veces y las lágrimas rapidamente bajaron por sus mejillas.

— Pue... puedo verte…— balbuceó mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a mí mojando mi camisa.

—¿Me ves claramente o solo distingues colores?— daba igual que viera... mientras no recobrara la memoria, todo iría sobre ruedas. Mejor, así se daría cuenta del trozo de hombre que estaba a su lado. Me levanté para buscar el oftalmoscopio y poder revisarla.

Todo parecía bien, sus pupilas ya reaccionaban a la luz y podía ver como seguía el halo de luz con su mirada —. Estás bien, bebé, todo está bien — le sonreí —, tenemos que mantenernos en casa con luces tenues mientras te acostumbras a la luminosidad, pero todo está y estará bien— la besé en los labios para transmitirle tranquilidad y ella se relajó de inmediato —. ¿Me puedes decir que ves? — sus ojos viajaron de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro por toda la habitación, posandose luego en mí. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

— A ti... ¡te veo a ti! — chilló lanzandose a mis brazos, riendo —. Ahora solo falta que recupere mi memoria para poder seguir adelante — concluyó. La alejé observándola confundido. Era aquí dónde comenzaba mi plan.

—Bebé, no es seguro que recuperes la memoria... Lo mejor es que sigas adelante con tu vida y si tu memoria vuelve será un milagro, pero no puedes quedarte toda la vida esperando a que llegue — su sonrisa decayó en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mi boca.

—¿Eso significa que no estás seguro de que recupere mi memoria? — estaba claro que eso nunca lo sabría, pero lo que me convenía, era decirle que no.

— Lo más seguro es que nunca recuperaras el tiempo perdido — suspiré fingido —. Es por eso que te aconsejo continuar — tomé su rostro enlazando sus ojillos asustados con los míos —. Con otras oportunidades... Conmigo — la miré un segundo esperando a que asintiese para después abrazarla.

—MDB—

— Me gustaría trasladarme a la habitación de invitados, Jacobo — aquellas palabras fueron como si un cubo de agua fría hubiese caído sobre mí. Jamás estuvo en mis planes que ella no durmiera conmigo... El plan era que durante la noche ella despertara llorando desconsolada y yo consolarla con mi cuerpo.

— No sé si eso estaría bien. ¿Qué pasa si despiertas llorando por la noche? — la abracé a mi tratando de confundirla envolviendola con mi aroma, pues me había dicho que le gustaba.

— Es exactamente por eso — rebatió —, tú mismo me dijiste que tengo que comenzar a vivir nuevamente... — me observó con una sonrisa pero la decisión cruzaba su rostro —. Y es por eso que quiero que sepas que quiero volver con mi madre a hacer mi vida hasta donde la recuerdo.

Mierda con la basurera. Ella tenía que ser mía fuese como fuese, de lo contrario Tanya no me pagaría lo acordado. Las deudas pronto comenzarían a seguirme los pasos. Simplemente no puedo terminar muerto en un lugar oscuro y frio dónde solo las ratas sean testigos de mi muerte.

—Dame unos días mas bebé — le pedí de manera dulce —. Te prometo que te dejaré ir cuando tú quieras, simplemente no me dejes ahora — me acerqué hasta ella tomándola de la cintura —. Lo único que quiero es cuidarte por la noche — la besé —. Nada más Isabella, te lo prometo — y la tomé con desesperación, con todas las imágenes de mi cuerpo muerto pasando por mi mente. Ella era mi único tickete de salida.

—Está bien — accedió —. Solo un par de días, hasta que me sienta segura como para dormir sola.

Era exactamente eso. Días. En ese corto período de tiempo la haría mía encandenandola a mí para siempre.

Mierda, no dudaría en encadenarla realmente si es que se ponía cabrona, pero primero debía jugar todas mis cartas.

Me alejé de ella tomando el móvil para llamar rápidamente a Tanya. Definitivamente, Isabella necesitaba un pequeño _mal_ recuerdo de como había perdido la memoria.

— Tanya, tenemos un problema.

* * *

¿Que hará Tanya? ¿Que pasara con Bella?

¿Pasara algo entre Isabella y Jacobo? ¿ Podrá Bella recuperar la memoria?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Twilight all my love 4 ever, Jasbell Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, MAMITAKAREN, Vanne

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	11. ¡Como me llamo Edward Cullen!

******DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Un asqueroso color.

Un asqueroso día, una asquerosa semana.

Una asquerosa vida.

Así era como, desde la cama de mi habitación me sentía en ese momento. Morir era una opción tan tentadora como pensar que ella podía volver hasta mis brazos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza bebiendo de la botella que estaba junto a mí rememorando con anhelo la última vez que sus ojos me habían mirado.

Cuándo aún me conocían…

Luego el asqueroso recuerdo de cómo él ponía sus ojos sobre ella, de cómo el ponía sus brazos sobre ella se filtró en mi subconsciente sacándome de mi preciado sueño e introduciéndome de cuajo en el mundo real.

Gruñí frustrado aventando la botella la cual estalló en algún lugar cercano. Me concentré nuevamente y pude rememorar lo que sentí, cuando con sus preciosos orbes me decían que íbamos a tener un bebé.

Algo hermoso y perfecto de ella y yo.

Dios, a veces pensaba que sería mejor odiarla.

Por hacernos esto, por someternos a este delirio, por si quiera pensar que en este mundo no iba a amarme. ¿Como podía obligarla? ¿Es que acaso Dios me había dado una probada del paraíso para luego arrancármela de cuajo?

Maldije a Dios.

Maldije a Bella.

Me maldije a mí mismo.

Porque por más que trataba de recordar algo, nada había en mi mente. Recuerdos confusos, nada real de lo que había pasado esa noche. El terror de cuando desperté y Rosalie me dijo que Bella había muerto. Como odié a Rosalie por habérmelo arrebatado todo. Como me odié por no poder recordar nada más que nosotros dando la noticia del embarazo y luego ese vacío. No poder saber que pasó esa noche, no poder razonar por extraño que pareciese.

Mamá me había dicho que Bella había caído de la escalera de casa cuando iba a mi encuentro, pero yo simplemente no podía recordarlo.

Luego el alivio en los ojos de Tanya, cuando me dijo que no estaba muerta.

Tanya.

La única persona que parecía apoyarme, la única persona que parecía comprender en cierto grado mi dolor.

Ahora no sabía bien que hora era, que día ni mucho menos que era lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Ya no había empresa, no había vida, no había nada.

Sólo un enorme vacío.

Solo el recuerdo nítido de ella gritándome que me tenía miedo, el recuerdo nítido de ella marchándose con otro.

¡¿Cómo no iba a odiarla? ¡Ella era mía joder! ¡Mía! ¡Y se había ido con otro! Me había dejado solo llorando la muerte de nuestro primogénito, solo pensando que las cosas no iban a mejorar, solo con mi dolor, con el recuerdo de la hermosa última noche que habíamos pasado juntos, con mis recuerdos, los míos, los de ella. Y se mezclaban las voces de todas ellas, mi madre, mi hermana, mi cuñada, mi amiga diciéndome que ella no me convenía, que realmente ella no me amaba, que nunca me amó.

_¿Podía ser posible que fuese ese ser malvado que todos me había descrito?..._

¡No!

¡No no no! Ella no podía ser eso, ella me amaba, sus ojos me lo decían, su boca me lo dijo una y mil veces… Sin embargo parecía no recordar nada de eso.Y mi mente era un caos, entre lo racional, la locura y las cosas ilógicas que pensaba me volvía loco más y más a cada segundo intentando darle una explicación a todo esto. Intentado encontrar en qué me equivoqué, en que momento ella olvidó lo más importante que nos había pasado en la vida.

Nuestro matrimonio.

Porque, mierda, yo no era imbécil, sabía bien que cuando perdías la memoria uno recordaba a las personas importantes, uno amaba a quien antes había amado, uno no olvidaba a quien amaba así como así.

Y sí ella lo había hecho, es porque quizás nunca me amó.

Rugí como un poseso, riendo como un loco demente pensando que la sola idea de que ella me hubiese traicionado no hacía más que calmarme, lo cual resultaba irónico.

Simplemente no soportaba pensarla en los brazos de otro, pensar que sus besos eran de otro que su cuerpo… ¡Mierda no!

Ella era mía.

E iba a recuperarla, así se me fuera la vida en ello. Utilizaría mi posición, las influencias, y si era necesario la iba a encadenar pero iba a volver a mí.

Como me llamaba Edward Cullen.

Y cuando estuviera enfrente de mí le pediría perdón. Por odiarla en este momento, por dudar de ella, por dejar que todos se metiesen en mi cabeza. Por dudarla. Por amarla de esta manera que me carcomía por dentro.

Las dudas iban a ser reemplazadas por el amor, y ambos íbamos a recuperarnos.

Y así, medio borracho, media persona me incorporé saliendo del encierro que por días me había dado cobijo.

Iba a ir a buscarla a casa de ese bastardo.

* * *

¿Que hará Edward? ¿Que pasara con Rose?

¿ Podrá Edward convencer a Bella? ¿Que pasara cuando Bella vea a Edward?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Verota, Vanne y carlita16

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	12. Bendecida por la Luz

******DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV MARÍAS DEL BARRIO**

Edward se había levantado hacía ya un par de semanas. Él estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de volver a ser el hermoso y encantador hombre que logro algún día conquistar a su amada Isabella.

No podría decir que fue fácil, pero con el apoyo de su hermano lo estaba logrando cada día, con mucho esfuerzo. Un paso que daba hacia delante era un paso ganado para poder reconquistar a su perdida esposa, a su Bella, al amor de su vida.

Emmett había vuelto hacía ya algunos días, producto del agónico llamado de Edward… Él necesitaba a su hermano mayor y Emmett siempre estaría dispuesto para poder ayudar a su sangre. Además, el pobre ya estaba cansado de estar hospedándose en las habitaciones de los hoteles, quería su casa, su familia, y sobre todo anhelaba el calor de su mujer.

Esa rubia hermosa que le robaba el corazón con cada revoloteo de pestañas, esa mujer que lo deslumbró desde la primera vez que la vio, aquella a la que persiguió hasta el cansancio hasta que ese preciado _"sí"_ salió de sus labios… La extrañaba, sus vellos y otras partes de su cuerpo se erizaban con solo pensar en tenerlas entre sus brazos.

El reencuentro entre el matrimonio no fue miel sobre hojuelas, por supuesto, la rubia estaba esquiva, evitaba estar con él a solas y se negó rotundamente a volver a su casa aludiendo que ahora su familia estaba en aquella mansión. No entendía que tras de todo eso, su esposa estaba cada día más loca, cada día más cerca de matar todas sus ilusiones, de masacrar todos sus sueños y sobre todo su hermoso y buen corazón.

Tanya era otro asunto. Luego de la llamada de Jacobo ella estaba al acecho, esperando el momento oportuno para poder atacar. Escalar y reclamar el lugar que ella tanto creía merecer era lo único que inundaba su mente, y ver como Edward se izaba como bandera al viento, recobraba su color, su ímpetu y todo lo que ella amaba, solo hacía que lo odiase más.

Por estar haciendo todo aquello por la persona incorrecta.

Ella no podía comprender como después de todo lo que Edward había perdido por la maldita basurera siguiera luchando día a día por recuperarla. Lo único que veía fructífero de todo eso era la llegada de Emmett… Con él en la casa sería más fácil sacar del camino a Rosalie, quién por su _estado_ era una fuerte rival. Pero no todo era como ella esperaba, Tanya podía ver como Rosalie se resistía a la presencia de Emmett, ella podía ver como huía despavorida cuando se daba cuenta que estaba cerca, y eso no estaba bien.

Rosalie estaba loca, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Además de ser una asesina, estaba malditamente enamorada de Edward, y ahora iba a tener un hijo de él, era por ese motivo que tenía que desaparecer.

Pero todo a su tiempo, en estos momentos Isabella seguía siendo la prioridad para su vida.

Alice, por otra parte, seguía sumida en su miseria. Ahora que sabía que Jasper aún la amaba, se mataba pensando día y noche como arreglar todo el daño que había causado. Barajaba la posibilidad de contar todo lo que ella había hecho y con eso limpiar un poco su imagen pero sabía que si hacia eso perdería a Jasper para siempre.

El dolor que vio en sus ojos aquel día la tenía sumida en una profunda depresión, la cual le impedía salir de su habitación. No comía y había optado por callar mientras encontraba la manera de arreglar toda la mierda que tenía entre sus manos.

Isabella era otra cosa. Ella seguía en casa de Jacobo pero cada vez más incómoda. Jacobo seguía con días libres y ella cada vez estaba más sofocada, quería volver a su casa, con sus amigas, sus perros y su basura... Esa cotidianidad que tanto valor y sentido le daba a todo.

Estaba caminando por la casa tratando de recordar con más detalle los sueños que en las noches la invadían… Simplemente no podía parar de soñar con _"él"_, ese hombre de ojos verdes como el infierno, que la hacían quemarse por dentro. El pequeño que estaba siempre junto al hombre la confundía y ella muy en el fondo sabía que aquella vez en el hospital _él_ decía la verdad. Sabía que el hombre de ojos verdes era _él_. Lo que no conseguía comprender era por que siempre que le recordaba su estómago se revolvía y la ira la invadía de una manera incontrolable. No sabía como hacer para poder descubrir que es lo que había pasado, que había desencadenado que ella terminara postrada en una cama de hospital sin memoria… Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando un golpeteo en la puerta la alertó.

Mientras caminaba hacia la misma escuchó unas voces afuera, se asomó por la ventana del primer piso y ahí estaba… _Él,_ el hombre de ojos verdes, él que ahora podía ver… Dios, era hermoso… Podía entender perfectamente por que se había enamorado de él, era simplemente un sueño. Una escultural mujer de pelo rubio estaba discutiéndole algo, por tanto caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y pegó la oreja en ella para poder escuchar que era lo que tanto se reñían.

— No puedes venir aquí y pretender que ella te perdone por todo — decía la mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que perdonar?

— No recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche, ¿cierto? — la voz de la mujer se ahogó en un sollozo e Isabella frunció el ceño confundida. Esa voz…

— Si lo recordara habría solucionado los problemas con ella hace mucho tiempo, Tanya — aquél nombre hizo que su pecho se hundiera de forma considerable mientras seguía escuchando —, y no ahora que tengo el valor de plantarme acá y saber que es lo que puedo hacer para que vuelva a nuestra casa.

— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, simplemente lo hayas olvidado…

— ¡Eso paso en la universidad, Tanya! — gritó el hombre de los ojos hermosos —. ¡Y sabes que nunca fue algo importante, tú eres como mi hermana, por el amor de Dios!

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — chilló la mujer —. ¡Me refiero a la noche en donde Isabella terminó siendo empujada por las escaleras! — _¡¿Qué?_

— ¿A qué te refieres con que fue empujada? — dijo el hombre y pudo sentir como sus pasos se acercaron hasta la mujer apresuradamente —. ¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

— Esa noche Isabella fue a conversar con Esme y tú te quedaste conmigo — la mujer comenzó a llorar y él permanecía en silencio mientras Bella sentía como los recuerdos comenzaban a llenar su mente —, luego me pediste que le dijera a Rose que la esperabas en tu habitación y te fuiste… ¡Yo pensé que el tema era sobre Emmett y su vuelta a casa pero me equivoqué! Jamás pensé que nos usarías de esa manera… Nunca supe por que quisiste hablar con Rose pero cuando la encontré llorando en el pasillo y me contó que habías abusado de ella no la creí y fui a hablar contigo — otro sollozo más —. Cuando entré a tu habitación estabas como un loco, tus ojos estaban desorbitados, caminabas de un lado a otro sin dejar de murmurar cosas sin sentido… sobre… sobre lo perdido que estabas — balbuceó —, cuando te percataste de que estaba ahí, me tomaste y me dijiste que querías dejar a Isabella por que no la amabas pero que ahora estabas hasta el cuello por lo del bebé y yo… ¡yo te creí! ¡Te creí, Edward! Traté de darte las mejores soluciones pero, ¡te lanzaste sobre mí! — le recriminó —. Yo siempre te he amado y nunca pensé que habías abusado de Rose por lo cual nunca le creí, te consolé, te consolé Edward de la mejor manera que supe… Te consolé con mi cuerpo y mi alma, te entregué todo el amor que tengo en mi corazón, y tú lo rompiste… — dicho esto rompió a llorar.

Edward al escuchar todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Tanya simplemente no lo podía creer. El asombro fue tanto que tuvo que afirmarse de la muralla más cercana para no caer de rodillas hasta el suelo —…Cuando Isabella estaba subiendo las escaleras se encontró con Rose y ella le contó todo… Isabella no lo podía creer y trató de hacer que Rose negara todo, forcejearon un poco y ahí fue cuando Isabella cayó. Rose estaba horrorizada y llamó a Esme para que llevaran a Isabella al hospital, pero eso no es todo — un silencio dramático se apoderó de todo el lugar —. Lo que dijo Rose sobre ti es cierto… Ella está embarazada, Edward…

— Dios, no puede ser…

—… Carga en su vientre al próximo hijo tuyo y tú tienes que hacerte cargo. Ahora con Emmett en el país las cosas se pondrán feas, tu abusaste de su esposa, abusaste de tú cuñada y abusaste de mi corazón — sentenció—. Aún no puedo creer como tienes cara de aparecer en esta casa y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, ¡¿en qué tipo de monstruo de convertiste Edward Anthony Cullen?

Tanya terminó gritando la pregunta, mientras lágrimas falsas caían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de sofocar una carcajada con un llanto al ver la cara desfigurada de Edward.

Al otro lado de la puerta una estupefacta Isabella se apretaba el estómago y lloraba en silencio para que la pareja que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no la escuchara. Se dejo caer al suelo y miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, la boda, la muerte de Carlisle, el enterarse del bebé, lo feliz que había sido cuando dieron la noticia, Tanya sobre Edward gritando de gozo y sobre todo, las palabras que le dijo Rose esa noche antes de empujarla por las escaleras.

"…_Al fin has comprendido que él no te quiere, nunca te quiso y nunca te va a querer. Sabes que hace tiempo se viene acostando conmigo, sabes que cada vez que te hacia el amor pensaba en mí…__"_

Tanya mentía.

Le estaba mintiendo al hombre que alguna vez fue suyo y que la engañó con cuanta zorra se le puso por delante.

Lamentablemente le tocó de la peor manera recobrar la memoria pero por fin la había recobrado. Rápidamente la pena la golpeó al comprender su pérdida, su hijo, el fruto del amor que ellos dos se profesaban ahora estaba en el cielo con su abuelo Carlisle.

Isabella no era capaz de ponerse de pie, las olas de dolor, rabia e ira la invadían y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Imágenes y recuerdos seguían golpeándola con rudeza.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie, se limpio las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y tomó la manilla de la puerta de una manera enfurecida. La abrió de un solo movimiento y dejó que la pareja que estaba fuera de la casa viera su cara de furia.

—Tú — espetó con voz contenida mirando a su objetivo —. ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto! — vociferó mientras se lanzaba contra Tanya.

Se abalanzó como una bola de demolición sobre ella, con todo el peso de los celos, la rabia y la ira por sus mentiras, por sus hipocresías. Sus manos fueron directamente al impecable y liso pelo rubio de la mujer y comenzó a zarandear a la mujer de un lado hacia otro. Sus extremidades se encontraban unidas al pelo de la rubia como si hubiesen sido creadas juntas, mientras trataba de llevarla al suelo para poder patearla con toda la saña que corroía en su interior. Unos firmes brazos la afirmaron por la cintura, y pese a que su piel se erizó como siempre cuando estaba cerca, no pude contenerse. La cólera que sintió en ese momento le provoco un subidón de adrenalina y fuerza inimaginable, soltó a Tanya y se giró para enfrentar a un estupefacto Edward.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme luego de haberte acostado con esta zorra! — le gritó antes de que su mano impactara con fuerza sobre una de sus mejillas. El aludido movió la cara por la fuerza del impacto —. Eso es por acostarte con ella — otro fuerte golpe impactó en el otro lado del rostro de Edward el cual pronto se enrojeció y se giró producto del segundo impacto —. ¡Y esto es por dejar embarazada a la zorra de tú cuñada!

Después de eso se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Tanya para poder golpearla como merecido se lo tenía.

— Esto es por mentir — dio dos patadas sobre su rostro —, esto es por desear a un hombre casado — un impacto en sus costillas —, ¡y esto es por meterte con Isabella Marie Swan! — la agarró del cabello arañándole el rostro.

Tanya quedó tendida en el suelo luego de la golpiza que Isabella le propinó. Le sangraba el labio, el ojo derecho comenzaba a hincharse y podía asegurar que tendría más de una costilla rota.

Isabella se levantó del piso y miró con profunda tristeza al hombre que fue el amor de su vida. Pronto sintió como algo comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

— He recordado todo, recuerdo verte con Tanya esa noche y recuerdo como Rose me dijo que te venías acostando con ella desde hace tiempo… Recuerdo como me empujó por las escaleras, Edward, no fue un accidente.

Edward quedó en _shock_ después de esas palabras, pues ahora los ojos de su mujer lo miraban a él, lo reconocían a él. Y nunca la sintió tan lejos… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Isabella le decía, el nunca se había acostado con Rose… el nunca la había engañado, Dios, ¡él la amaba! … No, nunca se había acostado con nadie más, no al menos que él recordase.

— Lo que estás diciendo de Rose, es mentira — fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. _¿Mentira sobre el embarazo? ¿Mentira sobre aquella noche? O, ¿mentira sobre todas las otras noches que Isabella le estaba diciendo?_

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? — espetó furiosa —. ¡Yo te vi, desgraciado, no intentes negarlo! — gritó entrecerrando sus ojos entonces una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la limpió con rudeza —… Tienes que resolver tus mierdas Edward Cullen y yo las mías. Hasta entonces lo mejor es que todo esto quede hasta aquí. Ni siquiera yo me reconozco…

Dicho esto Isabella comenzó a correr por el jardín para poder llegar a la salida. Quería su casa, sus amigas, su basura y lo iba a conseguir. Ahora que ella sabía todo, que por fin Diosito se había apiadado de ella y la había iluminado con la verdad.

Ahora ella tendría que sufrir para poder ser feliz, pero por lo menos una parte de todo aquello ya había terminado. Sus recuerdos habían vuelto y desde ahí podría comenzar a construir la muralla con la que se protegería por el resto de su vida.

Estaba llegando a la puerta del jardín mientras sentía que el corazón se salía de su pecho, no podía olvidar el dolor en los ojos de él, el amor contenido, las caricias entregadas… Pero los gemidos tampoco se iban de su mente.

El auto de Jacobo entraba en ese mismo momento y maldijo reprendiéndose de inmediato. No lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de él, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería llegar a su vecindad y volver ser la feliz basurera que había sido antes de conocer a toda esta gente mala y adinerada. Cuando Isabella ya había girado escuchó como Jacobo comenzaba a gritar desesperado, no sabía si le gritaba a ella o a los otros dos que aun seguían en la entrada de su casa.

A Isabella no le importaba nada, ella solo tenía en su mente correr y olvidarlo todo.

* * *

¿Que pasara entre Jacobo y Edward? ¿Como se recuperara Isabella?

¿Alice rompera el silencio? ¿Que pasara cuando Emmett se entere del bebe de Rose?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: **Aryam Shields Masen, Vanne, Twilight all my love 4 ever, carlita16 y maria6995

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	13. Te arrepentirás

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.**

* * *

**POV MARIAS DEL BARRIO II**

Jacobo sonreía feliz tras el volante de su automóvil… La vida comenzaba a sonreírle realmente, mostrándole como pronto todo estaría listo para largarse.

De hecho, ahora mismo, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta traía dos pasajes para _Las Bahamas_, donde se llevaría a Isabella y le mostraría lo feliz que iban a ser juntos.

Iba a olvidarse de Edward, eso lo tenía seguro.

Pero pronto las ilusiones, los sueños y ambiciones de Jake se vieron diezmados por el escándalo que estaba en el hall de entrada de su casa. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue Isabella, cual correcaminos sollozaba mientras corría en dirección a la reja. Apretó el freno hasta el fondo y brinco rápidamente del auto.

— ¡Isabella! — gritó, pero no hubo caso. Ella ya se había marchado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y el temor lo tomó por sorpresa, sintiendo como este era el principio del fin. Su mente voló de forma vertiginosa, el temor lo recorrió y dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada, dónde Tanya estaba en el suelo, encogiéndose de dolor y Edward miraba en dirección a la entrada con lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas.

Una escena dramática, cualquiera podría verlo.

Jacobo vio todo en rojo, y el odio se expandió por todo su ser. Odio con él, contra su vida, contra Dios y la mierda que le había deparado, pero sobre todo contra _él_… Él, que lo tenía todo; que ni siquiera había podido mantener su jodido y adinerado culo lejos de ellos para que el llegara y le entregase los pasajes, él que lo tenía todo y era ambicioso pues quería siempre más y más. Él, el maldito de Edward Cullen.

Vestido siempre impecable, con ese traje de mil dólares, el chaquetón _Armani_ que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y lo hacía ver siempre perfecto. El maldito que tenía todo y quería más, siempre más.

— No te podías quedar tan tranquilo, viendo como era mía, ¿verdad?

— Edward, entre el dolor que sentía en ese momento alzó la vista confundido, sintiendo como el peso que se había instalado en su pecho revivía con fuerza y furia viendo al producto de todas sus pesadillas. Al menos de una parte de ellas.

— Pero, ¡por supuesto! — gritó —. Este show tenía que continuar con la gran aparición del tierno Doctor Black — agregó sarcástico escupiendo cada palabra lleno de saña. Le observó durante un minuto antes de caminar lentamente hacía él —. Lo que me alegra… perrito, es que ella tampoco será tuya — Jacobo sonrió mostrando una fila de dientes blancos y dio dos pasos. Ambos se midieron entrecerrando los ojos.

— Lo gracioso es, Edward… Que ella ya lo fue…

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡Claro que sí! — alzó los brazos al cielo, lleno de sarcasmo —. Por supuesto que es mentira cuando gime tu nombre sobre tu oído… Como le gusta que la toquen en el cuello, o, ¡mucho mejor! Cuando te dice que no pares, por favor que no pares…

— ¡Te mataré! Por Dios, ¡lo haré!

— ¡Hazlo maldito cobarde! — bramó —. Ven aquí y demuéstrame que no eres el maldito marica que la dejó al primer grito de problemas… ¡Vamos, Eddie! Demuéstrame tus votos de amor para con ella, por que déjame decirte que es evidente que a ella le debes mu… — no pudo seguir hablando pues un puñetazo impactó en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla con rudeza. Su rostro se volteó rápidamente al mismo ángulo donde estaba, pues otro puño siguió el lado derecho.

Edward estaba embravecido. No podía soportar esas palabras saliendo de la asquerosa boca del perro ese, no podía siquiera imaginar a Bella entre sus brazos, murmurando su nombre, tocando su piel… ¡No! Él no podía soportar el dolor físico que significaba pensar en eso, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, lo único que veía eran sus ojos llenos de dolor, presos de los recuerdos y sobre todo la duda sobre el amor que algún día sintió por él.

Es por eso que se descargó con el perro.

Dio golpes en su cara hasta que se cansó y comenzaron a sangrarle los nudillos, mientras Jacob trataba inútilmente de golpear sus costillas. Edward realmente estaba ido, y eso parecía reflejarse como fuerza en sus puños, pues nunca en su vida había golpeado a alguien así. Jacobo no tenía la oportunidad de ni siquiera encajar un mísero golpe. Edward se incorporó de un salto dando dos certeras patadas en sus costillas, luego escupió al suelo, pues Jacobo parecía casi desfallecido.

— No te atrevas nunca más a hablar así de ella — espetó lleno de ira —. Ella es mi mujer, Jacobo, y la voy a recuperar.

Y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta, ya que no soportaba estar un minuto más en esa casa.

Edward necesitaba dejar todo atrás, necesitaba olvidar por un poco todo lo que se estaba tejiendo a su alrededor, todas las noticias inesperadas que lo habían impactado… Dios, _¿realmente iba a ser padre? ¿De Rosalie? ¿Y Emmett? ¡Oh, Dios Emmett!... ¿Se había acostado con Tanya? ¿Y con Rosalie?... ¡¿Su madre sabía de todo esto?_

Mierda, no.

No tenía que seguir pensando, tenía que correr, salir de ahí, aclarar sus ideas… Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía volver a beber, eso sería un estúpido error.

Lo único que tenía claro es que la amaba… Como un demente, como un loco, como un niño de quince años y no dudaría un segundo en recuperarla… Sus ojos, su boca, su piel volverían a él, así tuviese que morir en el intento y pasar sobre todo y todos.

En ese intertanto, Jacobo se removía en el suelo preso del dolor, y sobre todo del miedo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados tratando de pensar que demonios iba a hacer ahora que todo el castillo de naipes se había desmoronado.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una patada en su costado y abrió los ojos jadeando asustado. Tanya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, cubriendo con su cabeza el enorme sol que brillaba en lo alto. Sus ojos destilaban rabia, odio, y sobre todo hielo. Mucho hielo.

— Solo quiero que sepas una cosa — murmuró con voz entrecortada, producto de su labio semi-cortado. Además de su ojo izquierdo que se calló cerrándose por completo. _Vaya paliza que le ha dado la basurera _– pensó_. _Era obvio que había sido ella, tres grandes zarpazos cruzaban su hermoso y maquillado rostro de arriba hasta abajo —… Si abres el pico te vas a morir Jacobo Black. No lo olvides.

Y Jacobo no supo porqué, pero el temor que ella le hizo sentir con esa amenaza fue mucho mayor que el que sentía con los tipos que lo estaban buscando.

* * *

¿Que hará Edward con Rose? ¿Que le hará Tanya a Jacobo?

¿Como pagara sus deudas Jacobo? ¿Que hará ahora Edward con Emmett?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para: Verota, maria6995, carlita16 y Vanne

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	14. Todo tiene que caer

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV MARIAS DEL BARRIO III**

Isabella corría, sus pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo físico tan grande que le estaba exigiendo a su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió, si no hasta que notó como sus pies ya no tocaban el pavimento. Levantó la cabeza y vio el basural… Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y la dicha que la embargó por estar en su hogar fue tal, que siguió corriendo con más fuerza, para así poder encontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Cuando terminó de escalar la colina de basura lanzó un grito de alegría.

Libertad.

Regocijo.

Cuando por fin miró hacia donde se encontraba la vecindad divisó a sus dos amigas del alma esperándola con calma. Bajó corriendo para poder encontrarse con ellas, y cuando las tuvo a poca distancia se arrojó hasta sus brazos. Ellas la esperaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Regresé! — chilló, feliz —. ¡Regresé y no pienso irme jamás! — juró ante María e Irina. Las tres amigas se abrazaban como si no hubiese un mañana y en silencio cada una le dio gracias a Diosito por permitirles estar juntas otra vez.

—MDB—

Tanya estaba acostada en una habitación de hotel. Aún le dolían las costillas rotas, la hinchazón de la cara había disminuido y ya, al menos, podía abrir el ojo completamente.

Pero no por eso estaba menos furiosa.

Después de la golpiza que le dio la basurera, Jacobo la curó en su casa y le dio reposo por dos semanas. Esas eran dos semanas que no podía desaprovechar, y haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía, se tomó una gran cantidad de desinflamatorios e hizo _esa_ llamada… — _Si no puedo terminar con una será la otra — _pensó.

Rosalie entró en el piso de la empresa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llevaba días pensando en como decirle a Emmett que todo lo que ellos tuvieron alguna vez había terminado. Una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro pensaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo algún día le traería consecuencias, más la parte irracional la incitaba a terminar todo tipo de relación con él, pues ahora se casaría con Edward.

Y tendrían un pequeño equipo de fútbol propio.

Caminó recto hacia la secretaria de su esposo y anuncio su llegada. Ella la hizo pasar a una pequeña sala, en donde un hermoso sillón de cuero adornaba la gran estancia. Unos ventanales en el fondo dejaban ver lo grande que era la cuidad.

Rosalie se acercó hasta los ventanales para apreciar la hermosa vista mientras acariciaba su pequeño vientre, dándole vueltas a la llamada que recibió el día anterior, de Tanya. Quería reunirse con ella para poder hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando, más ella se negó rotundamente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ella había ganado y solo le faltaba ultimar los detalles y que por eso mismo necesitaba hablar con su futuro, ex esposo.

Rosalie sintió como la puerta de la sala se abría y se giró para hacerle frente a Emmett, pero lo que encontró fue a una Tanya con aspecto fiero. Esta cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta Rose, sonriendo pues su plan estaba saliendo tal cual lo había planeado.

Emmett fue avisado que su esposa se encontraba en la empresa y que le urgía hablar con él. Se apresuró todo lo que pudo para poder terminar la junta y reunirse con ella. Una vez que estuvo cerrado todo con los accionistas salió presuroso hacia la salita.

Cuando estaba llegando, su secretaria le avisó que hace algunos minutos había ingresado la señorita Tanya Denali a la oficina donde Rose esperaba. Emmett se extrañó, hace unos días había hablado con su hermano y este le había dicho en pocas palabras lo que había ocurrido con Tanya en la casa de Jacobo. Por supuesto, Edward no le informó sobre el embarazo de Rose, eso lo hablaría más adelante con ambos.

Estaba llegando a la puerta de la sala y escuchó unos gritos que venían de adentro. Por un momento se apresuró para poder detener la próxima pelea pero una palabra lo detuvo.

— No te va a resultar, ¡zorra! — gritaba Rose.

— Eso es lo que tú crees — escupió la aludida, con voz envenenada —, cuando Emmett se entere que drogaste a Edward para poder abusar de él, ¡todo tu plan se irá al demonio!

— Yo no fui la única que participó de ese plan, por si lo olvidaste — se defendió Rose, y para Emmett fue como recibir un impacto de mil kilos —. Si no recuerdas, tú, Esme y Alice también ayudaron. ¿O qué? ¿Es que acaso ya que no te acuerdas de como me felicitabas por haber empujado a la basurera por las escaleras? ¿Recuerdas como disfrutabas verla sufrir postrada en la cama del hospital por estar ciega y sin memoria?

— Rosalie, el plan original era nada de violaciones. Solo teníamos que hacerle creer a Isabella que Edward la estaba engañando. ¡Pero, claro! ¡Tú tenías que imponer tu obsesión por él y abusarlo para poder quedar preñada como una vaca! ¿Cierto?

— ¡Este hijo es algo maravilloso que nos pasó! — chilló Rose —. Yo estoy feliz por todo y Edward al fin me amara a mí — su voz era vehemente —. Al fin podré dejar a ese inservible de su hermano para poder estar con el amor de mi vida. Dios, pensar que tuve que estar años casada con ese bastardo solo para poder estar cerca él me da nauseas…

A Emmett se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar todo eso. No solo su hermano había sido utilizado por ellas, si no que él también… ¿Hasta donde llegaban los escrúpulos de esas dos mujeres?

— No puedes pretender que Edward te ame de un momento a otro — le espetó Tanya —. El ama a Isabella, eso nunca cambiará — Tanya sonaba cansina—. Si vieras los ojos que tenía ese día en casa de Jacobo.

— No sirvió de nada que le pagáramos a Jacobo, ese idiota es incapaz de retener al ser más idiota de la tierra. Y esa gata es una trepadora, ella sabe como hacer sus negocios…

Emmett con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta para poder escuchar mejor a las dos mujeres que estaban discutiendo.

— Si sirvió — le interrumpió Tanya —. Isabella ahora aborrece más a Edward y el tarde o temprano tendrá que darla por perdida. Y ahí estaré yo, para poder consolarlo, como siempre debió haber sido — Tanya sonrío para sus adentros al ver la ira en el rostro de Rosalie.

— ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! — gruñó Rose —. Nuestro hijo lo levantará, nosotros dos le daremos una razón para ser feliz y si tú te atreves a interferir, ¡juro que me las pagaras Tanya Denali! Como me llamo Rosalie Cullen.

Y entonces, en un ataque de ira, Rosalie se abalanzó contra Tanya, pero esta, al ver lo que intentaba se adelantó un paso, dejando que la rubia la golpeara.

— No me golpees Rose — fingió gritando —, es la verdad, sabes que es así… Tú lo usaste y yo le voy a decir la verdad.

Cuando vio que la ira crecía cada vez mas en Rose, la tomó con todas sus fuerzas y la empujó hacia el vidrio.

Y todo sucedió solo en segundos…

Rosalie se enredó con sus propios pies y se estampó contra el vidrio. Este se rompió por la fuerza ejercida y la rubia salió volando hacia fuera, con una altura de veinte pisos.

Tanya reprimió la risa y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente por ayuda.

Emmett al escuchar el estruendo entró como alma que lleva el diablo, solo alcanzando a ver como el pelo de su rubia mujer volaba al viento. Desapareció en el aire, corriendo a la ventana y vio el cuerpo inerte de ella, tumbado en el suelo en un estado irreconocible.

El llanto que emanó de su pecho no se pudo ocultar, entonces desesperadamente gritó por ayuda.

Por su Rose, y por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tanya trataba de parecer estupefacta mientras repetía una y otra vez que todo había sido un accidente.

Emmett sabía muy en el fondo de su alma que todo aquello había sido planeado. Salió rápidamente de la habitación para poder llamar a todo el mundo y que ayudaran a su esposa, aun tenía fe en que Dios le concediera un favor.

Que su esposa no perdiera la vida.

* * *

¿Que hará Emmett? ¿Que le hará Emmett a Tanya?

¿Que hará Tanya? ¿Como se sentira Edward?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para**: MAMITAKAREN, Carlita16 y Vanne

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	15. El entierro calienta el corazón

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV MARIAS DEL BARRIO IV**

Edward miraba hacia todos lados sin poder comprender bien que era lo que estaba pasando... En menos de tres meses había pasado por exactamente dos funerales.

El primero de su padre, ahora el de Rose.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver el abatido y triste rostro de su hermano. Estaba frente a él, el ataúd los separaba, en ese frío día de Julio.

Emmett, vestido completamente de negro miraba al enorme cajón sin poder creer realmente lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. El ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin recordar los preciosos rizos de la que fuera su esposa cayendo con presteza através de esos vidrios.

El rostro de Tanya, culpable y triste, pero con la diversión bailando tras sus párpados. Él lo sabía bien, ella era la responsable de todo. Y pese al dolor físico que lo consumía, sabía bien que tenía que poner manos a la obra... Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano, Edward. La víctima más grande de todo esto.

Porque pese a sentirse como la mierda, él siempre había sido un hombre de principios. Su padre se lo había ensseñado bien. Y pese a que siempre se sintió un poco receloso y envidioso de los que eran sus hermanos - ya que él venía de otro vientre -, hoy se sentía profundamente aliviado.

El odio, la rabia y las mentiras no venían de Carlisle. La del problema de genes era Esme.

Y Emmett sabía bien que las cosas podían salirse de madre en cuanto se destapara todo. En el fondo, él sabía bien que la punta del iceberg era la información que tenía el. Tenía el firme presentimiento de que todo eso, no era nada.

Isabella observaba en silencio y a la distancia el funeral que se estaba dando a cabo. Escoltada por sus dos fieles amigas, María e Irina, derramaba lágrimas silencionsas por toda la vida de mierda en la que se había metido. No podía evitar pensar en las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de Rosalie, aquellas palabras que tanto daño le hicieron. No podía evitar pensar que era ella quién pudiese haber estado ahora en ese ataúd.

Que Rosalie la había querido matar, pero era ella quien ahora estaba muerta. Que Diosito la perdonara, ella ya no tenía más que ver en ese asunto. Sentía los escrutadores ojos de Tanya pegados en su sien, y suspiró en el momento en que Irina se movió, tapándole la vista. Su rubia amiga le sonrió consiliadora.

—Vamos, Bells, no tenemos porque estar aquí si no quieres.

—Tengo que...— su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse dónde estaba él, él protagonista de todos sus sueños...y era tan hermoso... Volvió a suspirar —. Mal que mal, ella era mi cuñada...

—Esa jodida era una zorra — escupió María sin quitar su atención del pequeño cortejo fúnebre que rodeaba el cementerio. El viento sopló con fuerza y las tres se arrebujaron en sus chaquetas —. Tienes que darte cuenta que ni el _coludo_ va a quererla... Mierda que frío.

—No hables así, finalmente nadie merece la muerte...

—Hay personas que simplemente no merecen tener esta vida hermosa, Bella — Irina le sonrió y Isabella lo hizo a su vez observando el cintillo verde chiillón que cruzaba el pelo de ella.

—Dios, eso es horrible — masculló, e Irina se hizo la ofendida.

—Vamos, que tú ahora tendrás ropa cara, pero nosotras seguimos siendo unas jodidas pobres.

—Eso no durará mucho — zangó —. Estoy casi terminando de leer la sentencia de divorcio que me dio ese amigo de mi madre — el pecho se le encogió, y volvió a mirar hacia él, quedandose petrificada... Él la miraba esta vez. Y el mundo se detuvo, y el corazón le latió rápido, haciendose irreconocible para ella ya que la sangre abandonó su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron a la distancia, escanéandola, reconociéndola. El anhelo se deslizó entre ellos dos, y simplemente Edward no pudo entender como ella había olvidado esa sensación... La cual se daba solo entre ellos.

Isabella, absorta lo observó en silencio, preguntándose una y otra vez como había podido olvidar esa sensación que escurría su cuerpo cuando él la miraba de esa manera. Preguntándose aún porque Diosito les había puesto esta prueba tan grande. Como había permitido que todas ellas fueran tan malas, en que momento de su vida las cosas se habían tergiversado tanto.

Suspiró y su pecho se quebró un poco. Lo que venía a hacer ahora lo había pensado tanto, pero pese a todo no se sentía preparada en lo más mínimo.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse, formando una fila al lado de Emmett, quién recibía los abrazos de forma ausente. Los pies de Edward no pudieron evitar dirigirse donde estaba ella, como pasaba siempre, quería orbitar a su alrededor. La sangre corría caliente por sus venas, el corazón pesaba una tonelada a cada paso que daba más cerca.

Llegó hasta unos dos metros desde dónde estaban y le sonrió a sus amigas. Mierda, las conocía, ellas lo adoraban, pero ahora le observaban con hostilidad. Protegiéndola.

Su pequeña y distinguida mano se posó en el hombro de María, quién la observó con atención. Una conversación silenciosa, y estaba traspasandola en dirección a él. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, hasta que ella estuvo a su altura. La observó anonadado, como siempre hacía cuando estaba cerca... Mierda, parecía estar más hermosa que nunca, más madura, con ese deje de personalidad que antes jamás tuvo.

Isabella temblaba como una hoja en medio del viento, añorándolo pues sabía que nunca más lo volvería a tener.

—Edward, siento mucho tu perdida — pero había una cosa que Bella tenía antes que todos los demás. Decencia. Se acercó hasta un petrificado Edward y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Edward se sorprendió, se llenó del aroma y frescor de ella, y sintió como su pecho se contraía. Sus brazos rápidamente cobraron vida y le devolvió el abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sus brazos se deslizaron de su espalda hasta la parte baja de la misma, acercándola hasta su cuerpo... Sintiendo por fin cada fibra de su ser... Dios, eso era la gloria. Sus ojos se cerraron, después de los de ella, los cuales permanecían enterrados en su pecho. No había otro lugar dónde quisiera estar, eso lo sabía bien. Dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, dos almas siendo unas de nuevo solo dejandose sentir. Un carraspeo se hizo sonar a sus espaldas, y Bella despertó de su letargo, soltandose de él de manera rápida. Los ojos perdidos de Edward la recibieron, anhelándola de tal forma que la hizo estremecer. Cometió el error de mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, sintiendo como de pronto se iluminaba de nuevo el día. Quiso sonreír, y se reprendió por ello —. Espero que des mi pésame a toda tu familia, en especial a Emmett, sabes que le quería mucho — _¿quería? ¿Por qué de pronto ella hablaba en tiempo pasado?_ —. La verdad es que sé que este no es el mejor momento, ni mucho menos me gustaría incomódarte, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte...

—¿Bella? — le interrumpió, pues de pronto el miedo hizo mella en él, más ella siguió hablando.

—… Pero creo que es mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes — sus ojos no le observaban, no podían siquiera mirarle, sería un gran error. El corazón de Edward latía de un modo imposible cuando pronunció esas tres pequeñas palabras —. Quiero el divorcio.

Para Edward fue como caer en un pozo sin fondo, dónde el dolor corrió a caudales violentos por todo su ser. Para Bella fue saber que nunca más volvería a vivir igual, que desde hoy en adelante estaría oficialmente muerta. Dos corazones que se quebraban al mismo tiempo.

—Es lo mejor...— repitió ella con voz pequeña.

—¿Por qué? — articuló él con voz ahogada. Y Dios, esa pregunta de nuevo para ella. Como si no se la hubiese hecho en suficientes ocasiones.

—Porque yo...

—¿Ya no me amas? — exigió, alarmando a Irina y María, quienes miraban la escena con ojos llorosos. Mierda, esos dos se amaban, la vida era tan dura con ellos... —. ¿Es eso, entonces? ¿Es qué no me amas? — espetó dando un paso. Isabella la miró aterrada, y eso era la única respuesta que él necesitaba.

—Edward...

—¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! — se tomó el pelo sacudiendo su rostro con fuerza —. No puede ser, después de todo lo que he luchado...

—¡¿Has luchado? — dijo ella sárcastica, ganándose su atención —. ¿Es qué acaso cuando te estabas acostando con ella — apuntó el ataúd —, estabas luchando por mí? — las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos, y él no podía soportarlo. Se adelantó un paso tomándola por los hombros.

—No, Bella, ¡yo te amo! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

—¡Pues ya lo estoy haciendo! — le gritó en la cara y aquello fue peor que las bofetadas que le había dado —. ¡¿Me oyes? ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo!

—Creo que es mejor que calmen los ánimos, estamos en un fúneral — una gutural voz invadió la burbuja dónde de pronto se habían visto inmersos. Irina y María flanquearon a Isabella sácandola de los brazos de Edward.

—¡Aléjate de ella! — le gritó Irina al rubio, logrando la completa atención de Emmett, a quién de pronto le cambió la órbita... Un impacto de mil volteos sufrió su corazón, volviendo a latir acelerado al ver a esa bella mujer... Sus ojos enormemente azules, como los de Rose, pero infinitamente más hermosos... Un cabello rubio, adornado por un horroroso cintillo en color verde eléctrico, lo cuál lo hizo sonreír como un idiota —. ¿Es qué acaso no ves que lo único que haces es hacerle daño? — Bella lloraba ahora cuál magdalena en los brazos de María, superada por todo. Edward la observó y su corazón volvió a quebrarse.

Irina entonces, ofuscada, observó al enorme gigante que había tomado el hombro de Edward, y su corazón simplemente se detuvo.

De pronto estaban todos, pero realmente no había nadie... Nadie que pudiese observarlos, nada más que esos bondadosos ojos azules los cuales miraban hacia ella, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Las mariposas salieron de su cárcel, inundándolos a los dos, y simplemente no pudieron evitar sonreírse maravillados. Y volvió a latir, pero sinceramente como nunca antes... Emmett, quién estaba pensando hace menos de cinco segundos que nunca más volvería a fijar su vista en una mujer más, se sentía de pronto cautivado por esa rubia de lengua afilada...

—Pero Bella, tenemos que...

—No es el momento, hermano — pronunció sin quitar su vista de Irina, quién de pronto se sentía profundamente nerviosa —. Es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que conversar...

—Emmett...

—¡Ahora, Edward! — rugió dandose cuenta que esta era la única forma de conocerla, el único modo de saber como se llamaba. Tenían que sacar la mierda fuera de casa. Edward lo miró alzando una ceja, y entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón, que era la única manera. Tenía que calmarse. Se soltó rápidamente de Emmett, acercándose como un rayo hasta Isabella, arrancándola de los brazos de Irina, y sosteniéndola entre los suyos.

—No, preciosa — juró mirando sus profundos ojos chocolate —. Yo te amo, princesa, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe — y sin mediar aviso, plantó un beso fiero sobre sus labios.

Otra pequeña victoria... Semanas esperando por esto, semanas soñando con él. Semanas en que él no hacía más que rememorar lo que eran sus besos, como se sentía su piel. La tomó con una brazo rodeando su cintura, y con la otra acarició su mejilla logrando que Bella temblara y abriera su boca para la de él, la cuál arrasó con todo a su paso.

Y Bella estaba rendida porque lo amaba. Lo amaba como nada en el mundo.

Y Edward la soltó, tomando sus hombros para dejarla estable, pues ella sentía que en cualquier momento iba a derribarse, dandose la media vuelta.

Bella llevó las manos a sus labios, María las manos a su pecho, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, y Emmett observó a Irina, con el rostro ladeado. Esta enrojeció con violencia, y él ensanchó su sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Señorita...— un guiño de ojo de ese hombre imposiblemente brutal, una promesa silenciosa hasta corazón.

E Irina sintió el amor, Emmett la esperanza, Bella la confusión, Edward la valentía, y María la espera de que algún día tendría algo así para ella.

Y a lo lejos, Tanya apretaba los puños viendo como Edward se alejaba sonriéndole a la vida, a Isabella, y a la mierda que se imaginase.

Pero no por mucho...

No por mucho.

* * *

¿Que hará Tanya? ¿Que Pasara entre Irirna y Emmett?

¿Que hará Bella? ¿Que pasara con Jacobo?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

**Un beso del principe Edward Anthony para**: gavm, Verota, carlita16 y Vanne

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	16. Los Hermanos Solitarios

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

Cabras la verdad es que estamos un poco sentidas, es cierto, nuevamente el mismo tema. Y no vamos a caer en ser repetitivas, ni nada, pero como todas saben, escribir lleva tiempo, betear los capítulos también, todos tenemos vida fuera del Fandom y ustedes saben que los reviews es la recompensa de cualquier escritor, aunque nosotras no lo seamos, el tiempo que le dedicamos a esta humorada es nuestro, el cual podríamos invertir en escribir nuestros propios fics. No estamos diciendo que nos tienen que alabar ni nada por ese estilo, pero con un me gusta nos daríamos por pagadas y como eso no pasa, vamos a bajar las actualizaciones a solo una por semana, para así poder dedicarnos a nuestras cosas sin dejar abandonado el fic. Esta actualización será los días miércoles.

Reiteramos los enormes agradecimientos a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar reviews, y a las que no, bueno, Edward Anthony dijo que estaba furioso con ustedes…

* * *

**POV MARIAS DEL BARRIO V**

Luego del doloroso funeral todos los ánimos estaban abatidos, la mansión de los Cullen era lo mismo que estar en pleno cementerio. Todos los habitantes estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones lamiéndose sus propias heridas, concecuencias de sus actos, o más bien de actos premeditados.

Tanya estaba guardando todas sus pertenencias, pues algo en su interior le decía que pronto tendría que huir. Esme sospechaba que la discusión entre ella y Rose no había sido tan solo casualidades del destino y mucho menos su muerte. Luego de haber amenazado tácitamente a Jacobo, este se había ocultado, ya que las deudas lo estaban alcanzando. Ella no creía que fuese a abrir la boca, pero sabía bien que tenía que solucionar de un modo u otro ese problema.

Tanya cada vez veía su sueño con Edward más lejos.

Pero si ella no lo podía tener nadie podría. Aunque se tuvieran que ir juntos a la tumba.

Esme estaba sentada en su cama rememorando todo lo que había pasado. Ella sabía que tenía todas sus coartadas bien formuladas y que nadie la podría tocar. Ella era la gran Esme Cullen, ama y señora de toda la alta sociedad.

No confiaba en nadie, ni en sus hijos, ni mucho menos en Tanya. Pero hacía días que algo la venía molestando. La mirada del bastardito Emmett... Algo tenía entre manos, algo sabía, lo cual lo hacía sentirse superior cuando la observaba.

Quizás no todo estaba tan pulcramente arreglado como ella pensaba. Tenía que idear un plan para salir airosa de todo eso.

Alice se paseaba por su habitación convenciéndose de decir toda la verdad. Ella solo quería recuperar a Jasper, poder, finalmente cerrar el cuento de hadas que siempre soñó. Se entristeció casi al instante... Rose ya estaba muerta y nada de lo que dijera podría ayudar a mitigar el dolor por el que ella había ayudado a que todos pasaran.

Isabella, Irina y María caminaban por el basurero luego de haber salido corriendo de ese horrible cementerio.

— Nunca pensé que ella acabaría así — Bella paseaba la mirada por donde sus pies movían la basura buscando algo de valor que pudieran permutar.

— Ella tuvo lo que se merece — Irina levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se tapó los ojos por el brillante sol.

— Eso es el _Karma _— acotó María, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero... ¿Y el bebé? — insistió Bella —. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que sus padres hacían... — se limpió una lágrima que simplemente no pudo contener. El silencio se hizo entre las amigas, roto solamente por un pensamiento de Irina.

— ¿Fue muy duro?— soltó especulativamente. Desde que se habían reencontrado, ninguna había querido tocar el tema sobre la gran perdida que había padecido Isabella.

— Aún trato de... — observó durante un momento a la nada, como si realmente no pudiese definirlo —, asimilarlo... Siento que estoy en un sueño...

María se acercó a Bella, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, ¿o no? — sonrieron —. Cambia esa cara, mira que tenemos mucho que buscar para poder hacernos al fin ricas.

Las tres soltaron una risotada al recordar que esa misma frase es la que siempre se decían las unas a las otras. Era la única forma que ellas tenían de hacerle frente al futuro.

En ese intertanto, Emmett cavilaba todas sus opciones en su habitación. Tenía que hablar con Edward y decirle todo lo que sabía. Decirle que todo lo que ambos estaban sufriendo no era más que un vil plan de sus familiares más cercanos.

¿Cómo le explicaba a Edward que la muerte de Rose no había sido un accidente? ¿Qué Alice, Tanya, la difunta Rose y hasta su propia madre estaban confabuladas en su contra?

En contra del amor de su vida.

Emmett sabía que la conversación con su hermano seria difícil y estaba conciente de que en el momento en que golpeara su puerta, daría un paso del cual no podría dar marcha atrás. Desde la conversación que escuchó en esa sala su vida había cambiado y lo más importante, Diosito todo misericordioso se había apiadado de él.

Le había regalado una segunda oportunidad con aquella mujer del cementerio... Aquella recogedora de basura que con una sola mirada tomó todas las piezas de su destrozado corazón uniéndolas con un solo par de miradas.

Cuadró sus hombros, enderezó la espalda y tomó aire. Tenía que solucionar todo para poder ser feliz con aquella muchachilla... Aunque para eso tuviera que romperle el corazón nuevamente a su hermano.

La estocada final, necesaria como nada.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, sin querer llamar mucho la atención de los demás habitantes de la casa. Sintió un débil adelante y se introdujo.

Sue en ese momento estaba dando la vuelta al pasillo, cuando vio a Emmett adéntrandose en la habitación de Edward. Ella era la ama de llaves de esa mansión desde que cumplió edad para poder hacerse cargo de esa casa, poco después que su madre, el ama de llaves anterior, muriese.

Siempre estuvo atenta a como su gran hombre crecía fuerte y derecho. Manteniéndose oculta entre las sombras, lo observaba, orgullosa mientras se lamía las heridas que Carlisle Cullen le causó sólo por ser una criada.

Nunca le gustó que su hijo fuese criado por madre postiza, menos ella, que tanto daño le había causado.

La odiaba.

Despreciaba que se hubiese casado con aquella mujer rubia y de ojos azules, pues Sue vio de inmediato la maldad en ella... Así como también la vio en el resto de víboras que vivían en aquella mansión.

Cuando llegó Isabella a la casa, para Sue fue como un respiro de aire fresco... Tenía la esperanza de que todo comenzara a amainar, de que las cosas realmente fuesen diferentes, pero se había equivocado... Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando vio al amor de su vida postrado en una cama agonizando.

Sí, Sue fue el eterno amor de la vida de Carlisle Cullen.

Ella era la madre del que todos aquellos llamaban bastardo. Del pequeño -Emmett. Tuvo que entregar a su hijo para que no los destruyeran a ambos, esa fue la única condición de él. Del amor de su vida. Y la única de ella fue poder quedarse en esa casa sin revelar el secreto...

Pero como todo en la vida tenía su punto de quiebre, Sue sabía que lentamente estaba acercándose a el.

Y fue por eso, que incitada por la curiosidad se pegó a la puerta lo máximo que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Emmett en cambio, contempló a su hermano, Edward quién se encontraba sentado en una esquna de la habitación, sobre la salida que tenía la ventana. Sus ojos estaban rojos, lo que indicaba que había estado llorando.

— Hermano, no tienes por que estar así... — el corazón de Emmett estaba roto al ver como su pequeño hermanito estaba destrozado.

— No te acerques — le espetó dolido —. No sabes las cosas viles que he hecho... Sobre todo a ti— Edward se refugió aún más en su tristeza y dejó que la pena y la humillación lo embargaran por completo.

— No hables así — le dijo, tratando de sonar alegre. Luego se dio cuenta que no había forma feliz de decírselo. Tomó aire —. Yo lo sé todo, Edward — el aludido se dio vuelta, impulsado con la energía de esa confesión —... Y no te culpo de nada. Fue todo una vil trampa — espetó furioso.

Los ojos de Edward demostraron una desdicha monumental, mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano. Y aquella afirmación, esa promesa silenciosa que vio en sus ojos lo desmoronó por completo. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y fuertes espasmos se apoderaron de él.

Emmett se acercó más, sentandose a su lado. Pasó una mano por sus hombros y lo acercó hasta él, y ahí, en el rincón de su habitación los dos hermanos lloraron por todo lo que les había pasado.

Por lo que sufrieron, por lo que sufrirían.

Sue escuchó atentamente todo lo que aconteció dentro de esa habitación, cada palabra dicha por su hijo, cada sollozo que ambos hombres adultos dejaron escapar... Durante toda la conversación, cada pregunta incrédula que Edward hacía y cada respuesta rabiosa que Emmett confesaba parecía ser un golpe en el fondo de su corazón. Lloraba por todo y por nada, la pena que la embargó aquél relato fue profunda... Y el orgullo, y la alegría que sintió cuando esos dos hombres llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban solos y unidos le hinchó el pecho.

Salió corriendo cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, rauda y veloz hacía la habitación en la azotea donde tenía escondido al objeto más preciado de su vida.

Edward y Emmett compartieron un abrazo que los unió aún más. Si antes se consideraban hermanos, lo que sentían en aquel momento no tenía palabras para describirse. Se miraron a los ojos y supieron con una certeza infinita que estaban solos. Solos y lo que se les venía no era nada fácil.

Estaban solos pero juntos y ellos dos, como hermanos que eran, iban a afrontar el futuro como un frente unido.

* * *

¿Que hará Sue? ¿Que Pasara entre Esme y Tanya?

¿Que harán Emmett y Edward? ¿Que planeara Esme?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	17. Cuando Los Muertos Pueden Caminar

******DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV SUE.**

Caminé todo lo rápido que las piernas consiguieron darme. Simplemente no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, mi corazón no concebía tanta maldad.

Esto simplemente había ido más allá de los límites permitidos, mi hijo era quién estaba sufriendo en este momento. Él, mi precioso bebé de mejillas sonrosadas y hoyuelos cuándo reía había sufrido tanto… Y yo no podía evitar pensar que todo era por mi culpa.

Por haber renunciado a él, por no haberle cuidado, por no estar ahí cuando esas arpías le alcanzaron con su veneno.

Pero había llegado la hora de dejar de temer, había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones, de afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, de, definitivamente tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Apresuré el paso, deslizándome rápidamente por la cocina, dónde le di un asentimiento de cabeza a Juana; ya era hora de que el almuerzo fuese servido.

Aproveché todo el alboroto que se formó en la cocina con la orden que silenciosamente había dado, y pasé hasta la bodega, dónde se encontraba el cuarto de lavado. Rebasando las lavadoras, las cuales se encontraban funcionando a toda máquina, miré de soslayo por encima de mi hombro, y al verificar que nadie me seguía, cogí una pequeña sillita.

Me subí en ella, dando otro vistazo por mis espaldas tomando con delicadeza la pequeña cadenilla que estaba atrapada entre una madera salida y otra clavada. Jalé dejándome caer hasta el piso.

Inmediatamente bajó la escalera del entrepiso, ese lugar secreto que nadie en esa mansión conocía, excepto yo… y él, por supuesto.

Hacía tantos años que pasaba mis días aquí… Solía recordar cuando me escondía de los padres de Carlisle, quienes no eran muy buenas personas que digamos. Mamá, el ama de llaves de la casa, hasta el último día de su vida solía dejarme aquí, pues sabía que aquí siempre estaría bien. Poco a poco este espacio se fue equipando como un pequeño apartamento completamente anexo, el cuál contaba con casi todas las comodidades de la mansión.

Después que ella murió, fui yo la única persona que supo la existencia de este lugar, y solo Dios sabe la cantidad de veces que derramé mis lágrimas en él.

El día que él murió, fue perpetuado por mi mente como el más triste de mi vida. Y solamente estas paredes me dieron consuelo.

Trepé con la velocidad que mis piernas me permitian llegando hasta la cima, y rodé sobre mi estómago para ver si había algún ojo curioso que pudiese estar observándome.

No había nadie.

Me incorporé tirando de la cadenilla, el cual cliqueó junto al pasador automático que cerraba la puerta rápido y de un modo silencioso. La escalera se recogió hasta quedar en una rendija prácticamente invisible.

Me puse en pie de manera lenta, dándome la vuelta para encontrarlo mirando por la ventana que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el cielo de la habitación. En una rápida visión panorámica, pude verificar que se encontraba todo pulcramente ordenado y limpio. La enorme cama ya estaba tendida, y encima de la misma se encontraba un libro abierto en alguna página. Las paredes de un precioso verde, estaban planas, sin vida, como cuando había comenzado su estancia acá. Solo resaltaba el pequeño escritorio dónde estaba el ordenador portátil que me había mandado a traer.

El espacio era inmenso, unos ochenta metros cuadrados, dónde no había más que una cama, una enorme repisa, un clóset, y la cocina, separada por una pared. Los taburetes de la misma adornaban el lugar, y era ahí dónde solíamos charlar durante horas desde que le había recuperado.

Aquél pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara como una adolescente. Sabía muy bien que ese pensamiento no me llevaría a ninguna parte… Suspiré sonoramente y pareció notar mi presencia, pues se dio la media vuelta equilibrando su bastón, y se irguió toda su enorme estatura.

Sus ojos en cambio me sonrieron cálidos, junto a esa sonrisa afable y el anhelo inundando sus ojos… o al menos eso me gustaba pensar.

— Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí — se quejó como un niño pequeño, haciendo un tierno puchero el cuál hizo que se me contrajera el estómago. Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué un paso —. ¿Qué pasa? — su ceño se frunció lleno de preocupación, y le di una sonrisa tímida.

— Es Emmett — murmuré y sentí como las lágrimas amenazaron con acumularse tras mis párpados —… Y Edward…

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? — exigió y con dificultad se acercó hasta donde estaba. Tragué saliva, tratando de calmarme, esto no era bueno para nadie.

— Nuestras sospechas… Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas — sus bellos ojos azules se abrieron, y pude ver como apretó el bastón que estaba en su mano izquierda —. Fueron ellas. Todo… todo siempre fueron ellas…

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó con voz estrangulada. Le observé durante un momento deseándo gritarle que se diera cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas, pero al segundo siguiente comprendí que para él nada de esto era fácil.

— Esme, Rosalie, Tanya y… — tragué saliva mirandole —. Alice — sus ojos se abrieron más, si esto era posible, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

— ¿Alice? — asentí de manera silenciosa, ya con las lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas. El dolor se filtró en todo él, sin poder simplemente creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Después de lo que parecieron horas, sus ojos se volvieron a la ventana no dejandome ver más allá —. ¿Sabes? — dijo de pronto, en un pequeño murmullo —, solía pensar que Alice era diferente… Que ella realmente podía salvarse — aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire, relajando sus hombros en el proceso —. Creo que me equivoqué… Han de ser mis genes los que…

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas de decir eso! — le espeté acercándome en tres grandes zancadas hasta dónde se encontraba —. Tú no eres el culpable de nada, tú… — tragué saliva, sintiendo como el sonrojo teñía mis mejillas —, tú me diste lo más maravilloso que nadie pudo tener jamás, ¿me oyes? — lució impactado por un segundo, para después darme una tierna sonrisa que lograba dístraerme —. Además de eso, le diste a él la integridad de un hombre de verdad, él es… — tragué sonriéndole, mientras él solamente me observaba —… Él es bueno… Él está ayudando a su hermano. Ellos dos son buenos, Carlisle. Ellos se aman, y eso es finalmente lo único que siempre quise — agaché la mirada pero sus finos dedos tomaron rápidamente mi mentón, sorprendiéndome. La sangre se evaporó de mis venas, logrando que me removiese incóda, gesto que por supuesto fue malinterpretado. _Pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciese? Él había dejado todo claro aquella tarde de abril, hacía tantos años._

— _Yo...- tragó saliva desviando su mirada, mientras yo le veía perdida. Estaba lejos, ese día lo sentía tan lejos —, yo no soy bueno para ti, Sue... Yo tengo que... — no le dejé continuar, pues el impacto que me produjo aquella afirmación fue abismante. Me sentí como una estúpida, yo siempre le había creído, jamás había desconfiado de él, y finalmente todo..._

— _No sigas. Me voy..._

— ...No estés triste, hermosa — sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta al presente, a sus ojos, y sonreí. El apelativo que me daba cuando éramos jóvenes —. Yo voy a ayudarles — su mirada se tornó seria, como si cargase con una promesa silenciosa —. Les ayudaré, sacaré a todas esas víboras de mi casa y — suspiró acercandose para alzar su mano y acariciar mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas —, seguiré pagando por el gran pecado que cometí por haberte abandonado... Haberme ido con ella — murmuró y cerré los ojos pues no quería recordar. Esto era demasiado perfecto —. Oyeme bien — aseveró, y le observé parpadeando, sintiendo como la calidez se deslisaba por ambos —, te juro que lo solucionaré todo. Y después de eso, te recuperaré cielo.

* * *

¿Que hará Carlisle? ¿Que Pasara cuando Carlisle se deje ver?

¿Que harán Emmett y Edward?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	18. Con La Frente En Alto y El Corazón Roto

**********DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV ALICE**

Tenía que decirlo, ya no podía más con el peso de mi conciencia.

Sabía que la única forma de terminar con el calvario por el cual estaba pasando era decir todo, pero no podía, algo en mí seguía prohibiéndomelo.

Sentía como si un yunque me tirase hacia el fondo de un abismo negro sin salida y sabía bien que eso era el dolor.

Dolor de saber que si yo llego a abrir mi boca perderé a Jasper para siempre.

Ya lo había perdido una vez y no quería perderlo nuevamente… Sabía bien que si decía algo, ahora sí sería el fin. Y no solo para mí, si no para todas aquellas estúpidas que me rodeaban.

Nunca pensé que vería la luz de esta manera.

Llevaba tanto tiempo bajo las órdenes de esas bastardas que cuando Jasper me dijo todo eso, sentí como si el velo fuese quitado de mis ojos. Todo era más brillante, más claro, y hasta el aire que respiraba se sentía más ligero.

Mientras pensaba, caminaba por mi habitación de un lado hacia otro, meditando en como mi vida ahora corría peligro. Nunca esperé decir esto, pero mi madre estaba loca. En cualquier momento ella podría entrar por esa puerta y matarme, asegurándose de que yo no dijera nada.

Era por eso que tenía que poner manos a la obra cuanto antes, el período de ser cobarde había acabado.

Rosalie había muerto a manos de Tanya. Yo sabía bien que había sido ella, la escuché hablando con Mamá hace unos días y ahí supe toda la verdad. Eso no se podía quedar así, y en ese momento tomé la decisión. Salí raudamente de la casa en mi auto e hice las llamadas necesarias mientras conducía.

Cuando llegué a ese pequeño lugar, bajé la cabeza de inmediato. Caminé lentamente por el estrecho pasillo adornado con esas cercas de madera, mirando hacia todos lados. El piso era tierra y estaba lleno de agua estancada, todo estaba oscuro y muy mal oliente.

Cuando salí del pasillo la luz del día me molestó en los ojos. Miré hacia delante buscando la puerta de la casa de Isabella, mientras una señora que estaba sentada en el suelo con una botella de Ron entre los brazos lloraba porque ya no le quedaba ni una sola gota. Me acerqué hasta ella y le di un billete de cien dólares. La señora me miró y se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome por todas partes.

Supongo que de alguna manera tenía que comenzar a resarcirme.

Sin embargo, las arcadas fueron imposibles de contener y mis ojos comenzaron a llorar de inmediato. Me limpié con un pañuelo y seguí mi camino. Jamás pensé que terminaría viniendo a este basural, pero tenía que limpiar mi imagen y sin para eso tenía que arrastrarme por el lodo con el ultimo traje de _Dolce & Gabbana_ lo haría.

Toqué la puerta y esta se abrió al no tener ninguna chapa que la trabara. Unas carcajadas estruendosas llegaron hasta mis oídos desde la pequeña habitación, pero no fue eso lo que me dejó más sorprendida.

Isabella estaba riendo sobre el regazo de Edward y este a su vez la tenía sostenida por la cintura. La imagen era hermosa, un par de enamorados que jamás habían sufrido ni un ápice. Por otro lado, Emmett estaba enfrascado en una conversación con una tipa rubia. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca y se podía ver la tensión entre ellos dos.

Me aclaré la garganta y el silencio reinó en la sala.

— Permiso… — musité caminando hacia un sillón que estaba en medio de la habitación y me senté. Cuatro pares de ojos observaron cada movimiento que daba; mientras un ligero golpeteo en la puerta aligeraba el ambiente.

— ¿Estarán por acá las hijas de puta más locas de todo este enmierdado país? — chilló una mujer de pelo azabache y ojos café. Era de mi misma estatura y aunque andaba un poco andrajosa, tenía una energía como nadie.

Saludó a Isabella y a la otra mujer de manera cariñosa, en cambio a Edward y Emmett les dio una mirada severa. Ellos rodaron los ojos, en completa confianza. Cuando se giró y me vio no dijo nada. Solo levantó una ceja he hizo como si no me conociese.

Y entonces toda la habitación dio un vuelvo cuando llegó _él_. Mi boca se abrió mientras enmudecía fijándome en sus pantalones tan bien puestos, su camisa ajustada… Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando vi su rostro.

Él me reprochaba, sus ojos me lo decían.

Me aclaré la garganta después de aquél impacto, y comencé a hablar, queriendo terminar cuanto antes con todo esto.

— Todos se preguntarán que hago acá — comencé —, bueno la razón es que ya no puedo callar lo que se por más…

— Si te refieres a que Tanya mató a Rosalie, eso ya lo sabemos — interrumpió Emmett dejándome con la boca abierta —. Digamos que escuché una pequeña charla que tuvieron ellas antes del _"accidente" —_ encomilló_ —, _como lo llama Tanya.

— ¿Qué… — aclaré mi garganta sintiendo como el peso de la conciencia helaba mi piel —. ¿Qué más saben?

— Que TÚ — subrayó categórico —, Tanya, Rosalie y Mamá durmieron a Edward para poder abusar de él y hacer parecer como si fuese una infidelidad a ojos de Bella. Que Jacobo estaba siendo pagado por todas ustedes para retener a Bella y que finalmente Edward era el pez gordo dentro de todo esto — la observó con ira por un momento, y luego suspiró —. ¿Cómo pudiste Alice? ¡Eres nuestra hermana! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto! ¿Traicionarnos de esa forma?

— Eso no es todo lo que ha pasado — murmuré con voz pequeña, decidida a no dejarme amedrentar. La verdad iba a ser dicha —. Hay más y es mucho peor… — suspiré rehuyendo la mirada de todos —… Yo no participé en nada de lo que sigue, de hecho me enteré anoche cuando iba a la habitación de Mamá para hablar con ella. Tanya estaba gritándole a ella sobre algo de que _el final estaba cerca_… ¡Yo no lo quería creer! — balbuceé —, pero todo es verdad, es más, yo siempre pensé que la muerte de los padres de Tanya no había sido un accidente y anoche ella lo confirmó — las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, sin poder evitarlas, mientras todos me miraban asombrados —, los mató con un veneno que le puso a sus tazas de té y lo peor… — sollocé —, ¡lo peor fue que Mamá hizo lo mismo con Papá! ¡Ella lo mató esa noche! — grité —. Le puso el mismo veneno en el té que él tomaba todas las noches...

El recuerdo de la conversación tan fría que tuvieron esas dos arpías anoche me azotó nuevamente y no pude seguir hablando pues las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarme. Levanté la cabeza y vi como todos lloraban en silencio, pensando en lo cruel que habían sido.

Pronto sentí como alguien me acariciaba la espalda de manera lenta, levanté el rostro y una sonrisa cálida en Jasper me tranquilizó. Le sonreí agradecida, deseando que algún día me perdonase.

Porque estaba conmigo, me apoya, pero había algo en sus ojos que hizo que mis pensamientos se frenaran de golpe. No era el mismo amor que vi en ellos hace un tiempo atrás… Había algo, pero no amor precisamente. La palabra se filtró entre mis pensamientos, haciéndome estremecer.

Cariño.

Ya no había nada más, y yo no podía permitirlo, yo aún lo amaba y eso no podía acabar en una simple amistad.

— Ya está todo dicho y no creo que sea bien recibida más tiempo en esta casa…

Me alisé la falda y me levanté para salir, pero cuando estaba llegando al pasillo sentí como Jasper me agarraba de la muñeca dándome la vuelta… En mi cabeza, una película comenzó a rodar, mientras yo me imaginaba a Jasper diciéndome que había sido la persona más valiente que él hubiese conocido y que obtenía su perdón. Después me besaba y éramos felices para siempre…

Pero no. La vida siempre es más cruel, y siempre te hace pagar tus pecados.

— Gracias por habernos contado todo, Alice.

— Es lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de todo lo que ha pasado. Solo espero que algún día me logren perdonar.

— Yo te perdono, Alice — sus ojos se desviaron a la pelinegra, quién nos observaba con ojos curiosos —, pero creo que sabes que las cosas nunca volverán a ser igual. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

— Lo entiendo — murmuré agachando la mirada —. Yo… yo solo… yo solo esperaba poder hacer algún cambio — finalicé tragándome las lágrimas que de nuevo querían salir. Estaba perdida. Todo estaba perdido.

— Y lo has hecho — dijo de manera amigable, dándome una hermosa sonrisa —. Tus hermanos podrán ser felices a partir de ahora — pareció dudar un segundo —, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

— Lo que quieras.

— Podrías no contarle a nadie lo que has visto hoy — asentí insegura —. Nadie se puede enterar… Por favor — y ahí estaba yo, siendo nadie para decir que no.

— Claro, Jasper — y con eso me giré, caminando por el pasillo pues no aguantaba más su rostro de lástima.

Pero cuando estaba llegando al auto, una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Me devolví rápidamente hacia la casa de Isabella y antes de poder salir del pasillo mi vida se fue a la mierda… El dolor se extendió por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras me escondía en la oscuridad del pasillo miraba como él la abrazaba.

Como con sus labios le susurraban palabras bonitas, como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo dándole consuelo, como besaba sus mejillas con alabanza.

Vi como sus ojos brillaban con más amor de lo que alguna vez habían brillado por mí. Sí es que eso alguna vez había existido.

Bella y sus amigas me habían robado a todos los hombres de mi vida, y yo, sin más que el deseo del odio me dejé llevar por eso, perdiendo todas las hermosas oportunidades que pude haber tenido alguna vez.

Yo, con mi egoísmo y mi demencia no los supe compartir, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Supuse que había llegado la hora de afrontar mi destino.

* * *

¿Contara algo Alice? ¿Cual sera su destino?

¿Que habra pasado entre Bella y Edward?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	19. El amor es como la brisa de verano

**************DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV MARIAS DEL BARRIO.**

**_Dos días antes_**

Edward tiraba nervioso del pequeño hilillo que sobresalía de su cinturón, queriendo hundirse en el asiento o mejor aún, abrir la puerta y lanzarse para luego salir corriendo despavorido.

— Dios, por favor tranquilízate, pareces un crío…

— Mierda, no sé que le voy a decir — murmuró sin prestarle verdadera atención a su hermano y jalando de sus cabellos de manera compulsiva.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensando que haciendo tanto ese jodido gesto en un par de años más vas a estar calvo — río —, bueno, no es como si fueses a ser apuesto toda la vida, al contrario que yo…

— Emmett…— advirtió, pero el aludido solo sonrió aún más, marcando sus finos hoyuelos.

— Deberías aprenderme a mí — indicó mientras tomaba la curva que ascendía hasta el lugar dónde estaba ella… Un pequeño torbellino se formó en su estómago, el cuál, por supuesto, era imposible de controlar —. Yo solo iré dónde esa chiquilla, le besaré como un loco y le diré que es mía. Fin del caso — Edward le miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, haciéndolo copiar el gesto. Una vez más, dio gracias al cielo de haberle dado un hermano como él.

— Y yo creo que ella te dará una patada en el culo… Que merecida te la tienes, déjame agregar — Emmett bufó, y entonces enrojeció de repente. Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

— Irina.

— Irina… — saboreó el nombre, repitiéndolo un par de veces —… Es un nombre perverso… Estoy seguro que será mi perdición.

— Lo será. Estas mujeres tienen esa capacidad…

— Pero yo no voy a ser un calzonazos como tú. Eso sí que no — sentenció.

— Yo no soy…

— ¡Claro que lo eres! Tendrías que verte ahí, retorciéndote como un niña chiquita, esperando el momento perfecto… — la voz de Emmett se perdió en el momento en que los ojos de Edward chocaron con los asfixiantes ojos de Bella, quienes le miraban cautelosos.

Estaba ahí, a un paso de ellos, comiéndose el mundo con esos bellos ojillos de niña asustada, respirando de manera profunda flanqueada por sus infaltables amigas. El parque dónde les habían indicado que se juntasen era una extensión preciosa de verde, y a él aún le dolían las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando al fin había podido contactarla. _"No quiero que vengas a mi casa, es un lugar muy vulgar para ti"…_ Él no sabía como explicarle que nada de ese estúpido dinero le interesaba si no podía compartirlo con ella, que hubiese deseado una y mil veces ser pobre, para no haber nacido en el seno de esa familia maldita… Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por donde comenzar. Miró en dirección a Emmett, quién solo el dio un asentimiento.

Sí, el iba a estar con él. Emmett iba a ayudarle.

Suspiró, dándose un valor que era prácticamente inexistente y salió del coche.

Bella al ver al hombre de sus sueños bajarse del auto, sintió como su corazón se encogía sin descanso. Bella estaba cansada de luchar, de tratar de no sentir todo lo que le producía Edward, porque era malditamente imposible no seguir enamorada de él. Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, o peor aún, que lo veía, todas sus intenciones se iban al carajo.

— Hay que ver lo guapo que es — murmuró María al lado de su oído, ganándose un codazo de Irina —. Mierda, ¡no entiendo el motivo de la violencia, eh! — Bella sonrió y los ojos de Edward se iluminaron por verla sonreír. Los corazones de ambos tronaron en sus oídos, y Bella sabía bien que estaba perdida.

_Oh, mierda que no, yo voy a luchar por hacerte sonreír_ — pensó Edward sonriéndole de vuelta, logrando que Bella se estremeciera como nunca.

La alarma del coche sonó, y la atención de Irina se desvió a la persona que acompañaba a Edward_. Oh, joder, era el grandote_ — murmuró mentalmente echándose a temblar en el acto. Emmett divisó a la rubiecita deslenguada y sintió como su pecho comenzaba a hincharse. Trató de familiarizarse con esa sensación, y se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho, como todo en ella. Irina se devanaba los sesos pensando en como no le había visto antes, en la boda de Bella, o en la despedida simultanea de solteros.

Ella nunca hubiese podido olvidar una mirada así. Ella jamás hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de olvidar ese par de adorables hoyuelos. Ella nunca, jamás de los jamases hubiese olvidado esa bella mirada azul.

Sí. Irina estaba completamente jodida, y sentía como se le caían literalmente las bragas cuando ese enorme y precioso chico la miraba así. Como estaba haciendo ahora.

Comiéndosela con los ojos.

— Oh, Santo Jesucristo de todos los pobres, ¿quién es ese rubio? — María interrumpió los pensamientos pecaminosos de sus dos amigas, enfocando toda su atención en Jasper, quién acompañaba a los chicos en su propio carro. Puso la alarma y se encaminó, pensando con la fe que siempre lo caracterizaba que las cosas iban a mejorar, que agradecía tener ese par de amigos, que en este momento estaban observando completamente perdidos a esas mujeres. Se sintió realmente feliz por ellos.

El día de hoy era un bello día, y él con su actitud positiva sabía que las cosas desde ahora en adelante irían mejor. Aún su corazón sangraba por la terrible decepción que obtuvo de una de las personas que más amo en el mundo. Todavía no podía creer que ella se hubiese convertido finalmente en lo que tanto aborreció durante tanto tiempo, y que hubiese causado tanto daño a personas a las cuales debería amar. Suspiró derrotado.

Ella ya era un caso perdido, y solo Dios perdonaría sus culpas.

Jasper no era un persona rencorosa, pero sabía bien que no podría volver a amar a Alice como lo había echo en antaño. A veces, habían cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a ser.

Lo de ellos era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, moviéndolo de su frente ya que el sol comenzaba a calentar, y para María ese fue el gesto del mismísimo Dios.

_Oh, jesús, sí que enviaste el elegido del cielo_ — formuló su mente cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Jasper miró a Isabella para darle una cortés sonrisa, y su atención se desvió de manera irremediable a la morena de pelo azabache que estaba tras de ella.

Su corazón se detuvo, junto a sus piernas las cuales se congelaron en el sitio dónde se encontraba. Miles de preguntas no tardaron en arremolinarse en su mente: _¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde apareció? ¿Por qué no la habían visto antes? Mierda, era hermosa. ¿Hermosa? ¿El corazón podía latir así de rápido?_

_Oh, Dios, estaba oficialmente jodido._

Sin poder ni siquiera pensar con claridad, reanudó la marcha hasta ella y María, hipnotizada con su encanto salió detrás de Bella dirigiéndose a su encuentro. Una sonrisa boba se puso en la cara de ambos cuando se sostuvieron la mirada desde más cerca.

María temblaba, mientras Jasper veía como si un halo de luz saliera detrás de ella.

— Hola — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose como idiotas. María enrojeció de manera considerable mientras las bocas de sus amigas caían al suelo. _¿María enrojeciendo?_

— Soy yo… Nombre s… Quiero decir, que soy María — y ahí estaba para el rubio de ojos azules. El canto de los mismos ángeles.

— Ja…— carraspeó, tratando de tragar toda la saliva acumulada en su boca —. Jasper — ella extendió su mano de manera educada pero el la tomó, llevándola hasta sus labios para dejar un beso en el dorso, sin dejar de mirarla.

María tuvo ganas de sacarse las bragas y ondearlas al viento al ver esa hermosa sonrisa extenderse por todo su rostro.

Y ella también supo que estaba jodida.

Y fue en ese parque, en ese pacífico lugar donde ellos se conocieron. Fue ahí dónde Irina y Emmett hablaron por primera vez, fue en ese lugar dónde Bella y Edward conversaron sobre lo que les habían hecho, sobre como les habían dañado de manera irreparable.

Pero fue ahí también dónde decidieron que lo volverían a intentar. Después de escuchar el triste relato de Emmett, de cómo _ellas _trataron de destruirles, Bella supo que no iba a dejar que nadie le quitase a Edward nuevamente. Ella lo amaba, y se lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones frente a ellos, mientras Edward la miraba embobado. Y le pidió perdón por dudar de él, por olvidarle, por engañarle mientras llenaba su rostro de besos, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Y entonces los seis lo decidieron. Iban a luchar e iban a salir vencedores.

* * *

¿Que pasara entre Emmett e Irina? ¿Como lucharan?

¿Edward y Bella serán capaces de afrontar el destino?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	20. ¿El principe se nos muere?

******************DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV TANYA.**

Estaba sentada en la terraza de la gran mansión hojeando una revista y escuché la puerta principal cerrarse. Aún Edward estaba fuera, y yo no hallaba la hora de que llegara a casa y se enfrentara conmigo. Ya no le podía dar más vueltas al asunto, si no actuaba ahora me quedaría sin pan ni pedazo y eso no lo podía permitir.

Como una vez le dije a la peliteñida difunta de Rosalie, yo sería una Cullen.

Dejé la revista sobre la mesa y me encaminé hacia la casa moviendo mi curvilínea cintura. Antes de hacer ingreso me ajusté la parte de arriba de mi bikini, acomodé mi bata blanca y me solté el cabello… Edward caería rendido a mis pies con solo contemplarme.

Cuando puse un pie en la casa el caos que reinaba me golpeó. Alice lloraba desconsolada tratando de explicarle a Sue, entre balbuceos, que lo sentía todo. Que ella no merecía ni el más mínimo perdón, y llanto, llanto, llanto. Mis ojos se abrieron impactados y salté de mis tacones dejándolos botados en medio del camino, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Esme lo más rápido que podía.

Si la puta de su hija habría más la boca todo se iría al carajo.

Sue sería fácil de matar y Esme estaría de acuerdo, pero de Alice me tendría que encargar yo.

Entré en su habitación sin pedir permiso, no me molesté en golpear la puerta o saber si estaba ocupada, todo esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos.

—Alice está llorando en brazos de la amable Sue, ¡mientras le cuenta todo! — estallé y me quedé parada de brazos cruzados frente a ella esperando que el reconocimiento llegara a su diminuto cerebro. Dios, que estúpida era.

— ¿Qué mierda se cree? — chilló, y simplemente no esperamos más. Nos encaminamos a las escaleras para hacer frente al par de mujeres que ahí estaban.

Cuando logramos llegar a la planta baja, gritos y llantos provenían de la sala principal. No sabía si salir corriendo de esa casa o hacer frente y negar todo hasta la muerte.

Siempre estaba la oportunidad para poder revertir todo y esperaba, lograrlo también ahora.

— Esme, necesito que me sigas en todo lo que diga o haga — la observé de manera incesante, captando su atención crédula —. En este momento somos un equipo — asintió —. Tenemos que unir fuerzas.

— No lo dudes ni por un segundo — juró, para luego, alzar su barbilla de manera orgullosa —. Tenemos que salir como unas damas de todas las mentiras que esta diciendo esa chiquilla desvergonzada.

Rodé los ojos por su dramatismo y entramos a la sala con decisión. La sangre huyó de mi cuerpo en el momento en que me di cuenta de que todos mis peores temores lentamente comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

Ahí no había solo una basurera.

¡Ahí estaba toda la tropa de mendigas insulsas y asquerosas!

Ellas, las cuales trataban día y noche de impedir mi cometido. Ellas, que con su hedor podrido habían arruinado todos mis planes. Ellas, quienes ambicionaban un hombre rico para poder meterse en sus pantalones… ¡Claro, si eran todas unas zorras! ¡Malditas desvergonzadas! ¡Putas! ¡Todas putas!… Ella, ella con su cara de mosca muerta de la mano… De la mano…. ¡De la mano de mi hombre!

— ¡Qué hacen ustedes acá!— grité sin poder aguantarlo. ¡Estaban ensuciando mi hermosa alfombra persa por el amor de Dios!

— Es lo mismo que te quería preguntar, Tanya — la mirada y el tono de Edward me heló la sangre —. ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi casa? —Nunca, en toda mi vida esperé que él, el amor de mi vida me viera de esa manera. La mosca muerta se echó a llorar, parecía que eso era lo único que verdaderamente sabía hacer, y pronto se vio arropada en los brazos de la mugrosa sirvienta.

—Hijo, ¿por qué te refieres así a Tanya? — Intervino Esme, su voz escandalizada —. Tú sabes que esta es su casa, así como tuya— ella trató de acercarse a su hijo, más Edward la repudió dando un paso atrás y formando una mueca de asco en ese bello rostro. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de esa mugrosa y alzó su barbilla, al igual que su madre unos momentos atrás. Tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes… Sus ojos estaban encendidos por unas llamas de ira que le comían hasta la misma alma. Quizás era el momento de recular.

—Esta ya no es tú casa — sentenció —, ni la de ella. Las quiero fuera de aquí, fuera de nuestras vidas, y sobre todo, ¡fuera de la herencia! — El grito del señor todo poderoso no se hizo esperar, más su decisión, la cuál era palpable —. Lo que nos ha contado Alice es lo que terminó por convencernos de que todo lo que nos dijo Rose, que en paz descanse, es cierto — mi rostro palideció, seguido del de Esme quién abrió la boca asombrada —. Mi hijo, mi esposa, mi hermano, mi padre, ¡todos! ¡Todo malditamente contaminados con su asquerosa ponzoña! — sus ojos eran fieros, llenos de ira y presos de la locura más inconcebible —. No sé como es que pueden comer sin envenenarse— escupió. Luego miró a su madre, quién ahora estaba con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus teñidas mejillas —. No entiendo como tenemos la misma sangre Mamá — su voz se estranguló —, no sé como puedes decir que me quieres, sabiendo que me has hecho tanto daño.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron desde sus bellos ojos verdes, y entonces el peso de la verdad se hizo sobre mí.

Ellos lo sabían.

Sabían todo.

Y ahí, todos juntos estaban haciéndonos frente.

Iba a decir algo que me librara de todo esto, pero el llanto de Esme nos sorprendió a todos.

— ¡Tú eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás Edward! — chilló lanzándose al suelo, a los pies de Edward —. Alice también y aunque jamás he sido bondadosa con Emmett siempre le he tenido cariño y he tratado de hacer lo mejor como madre para él — balbuceó mientras todos la observábamos impactados. Dios, que buena actriz era la jodida furcia —. ¡Tú me conoces! Sabes que yo no lo haría si no fuera por obligación, pero… ¡Pero me estaban amenazando! —Sus ojos se llenaron de un infundado temor — ¡Preferí sacrificar tu amor por Bella que tu vida! — Gritó —, entiéndeme hijo, si no lo hubiese hecho antes, ¡Tanya nos hubiese matado a todos! — jadeos ahogados recorrieron el salón, y mis ojos se voltearon de forma frenética hasta ella. _¡¿Qué?_ —. Sabes bien que ella siempre ha sido ambiciosa, siempre ha querido conseguir lo que quiere, y tú eres eso, Edward. Incluso… ¡Incluso mato a sus padres! — _Oh, mierda, maldita puta de mierda_ —, para poder tener una excusa para vivir aquí, ella mató a sus padres — sus ojos me observaron desde el suelo, tal cual insecto interpretando perfectamente su papel —, sabía que no la aceptaríamos si no se quedaba sola en el mundo, y yo… ¡yo tengo tanto miedo hijo! — Sollozó, abrazándose a los pies de Edward, quién miraba la escena consternado —, de que ahora — moqueó — de que ahora, que sabe toda la verdad, ¡ella atente contra nuestras vidas!

_Oh. Mierda. Podrida. _

No me lo podía creer. La muy maldita se estaba lavando las manos tal cual Pilatos, solo que ella también se lavaba la cara, y todo su sucio cuerpo en mí para quedar impune.

Esto no se quedaba así.

Por como que me iba a llamar Tanya Cullen.

Si me iba a hundir, no me iba sola. La mayoría posible iría conmigo.

— ¿Ó sea que yo te obligue a ponerle el veneno en el té a tu queridito esposo? — Espeté, furiosa, paseándome de manera deliberada — ¿Acaso yo te obligué a pagarle a Jacobo para que se llevara lejos a la mugrosa esta? — Edward gruñó, pero ya nada me importaba —. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que yo — recalqué —, te obligue a hacer que Sue renunciara a su hijo? — los ojos de la perra asquerosa que era en realidad Esme Cullen brillaron presos de la ira. Y lo mejor es que yo estaba en primera fila. Su instinto le dijo que saltara hacia mí y me callara, pero mi mirada se lo dijo todo —. ¡Tú fuiste la que emborrachó a Carlisle cuando estaba enamorado de Sue! ¡Tú fuiste quién lo violó, quedando inmediatamente embarazada de Edward! —le apunté y los ojos de todos se abrieron, vaya, esto si que no se lo esperaban —. Le dijiste a Carlisle Padre que su hijo había abusado de ti, ¡y así lo obligaron a casarse contigo! — un sollozo ahogado, y supe que ahora era la sirvienta la que lloraba —, porque tú eras una mujer de buena familia, con buen apellido, ¿no? — mi voz destilaba animadversión, veneno y una profunda seguridad —. Pero nadie sabe en realidad la puta barata que se esconde bajo esas ropas de miles de dólares — ocho exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon en la sala y no pude contener mi carcajada —. No saben que una vez que Esme tuvo todo lo que quiso, mató a Carlisle Padre para que así su esposo se hiciera cargo de todo. Ustedes — les observé —, no saben que ella, viendo que Carlisle hijo no le daba el resultado esperado, lo mato con su tecito de la muerte — reí entonces de forma histérica, pues así me sentía —. ¿No es así querida Esme?... Tu coartada perfecta, ¿no? — Edward lloraba en silencio la crueldad esa mujer, mientras Emmett miraba de manera cautelosa a Sue, quién no paraba de llorar —. Luego de darle el rico té a su querido esposo, ¡se fue a follar como conejo con el chofer! Látigo en mano, la muy puta no podía siquiera cerrar la jodida boca, ¡claro que no! Se le escuchaban los gemidos por toda la casa, tan desvergonzada la perra— escupí entonces, de manera literal dónde se encontraba Esme, quién me miraba anonadada. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¡Tú sabes que todo lo que estas diciendo es mentira! — gritó Esme, rompiendo los tímpanos de todos los ahí presentes —. Lo haces por que no quieres que el resto se entere de toda tu sucia y mugrosa verdad. Tú pasado oscuro… Tan oscuro y mal oliente como una alcantarilla — sus brazos se movían mientras su cara comenzaba a denotar distintos tonos de rojo, más su respiración estaba acelerada.

—Yo no necesito mentir, estoy rodeada de idiotas que no miran más allá de su propia nariz — bufé —. Podrías decirle que el mundo afuera es de corazones y cariñositos y saldrían corriendo para ver si es verdad. Aún no sé como nadie sospechó que la muerte del viejo decrepito y lisiado no fue natural. ¡Dios, era tan obvio! — las caras de todos eran un verdadero poema, mientras que yo trazaba rápidamente mi plan. Llevar toda la atención hacia Esme me daría el tiempo justo para poder salir corriendo de esa casa y desaparecer para siempre. Ya tenía mi fortuna y podría vivir feliz en el Cairo o algún lugar de playa y sol que no contara con extradición política. Había llegado la hora de mover bien mis fichas.

—Yo no fui la que lo planeó todo, ¡fuiste tú la que me dio el veneno! — me apuntó con el dedo mientras su respiración se volvía más y más errática. Por su postura podía decir que estaba comenzando a inventar un ataque, pero si no era simulado juro por mí misma que la revivía y la mataba con mis propias manos.

—Esme, ¡por favor! — alcé las manos al cielo —. No empieces con tus tonterías de que te está dando un ataque al corazón, ¡eso nadie te lo cree! O qué, ¿quieres que te de un tecito cosa que pase más rápido? — me reí a carcajada batiente por la cara de horror que tenían todos.

Por mi vista periférica, vi como todos comenzaban a avanzar hacia la salida. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Todo había acabado.

Si Edward no era mío, no lo sería de nadie.

Llevé mi mano derecha hacia atrás y saqué el arma que tenía oculta en mi bata —. Nadie se mueve, o les vuelo la cabeza a todos — mis dos manos tomaron la pistola pequeña y les indiqué con mi cabeza que volvieran a sus posiciones. Él estaba con ella detrás. Refugiándola. Sonreí de manera dulce —. Edward, mi amor, ven a mi lado. Esto solo nos concierne a los dos.

La basurera se puso a llorar y le soltó la mano mientras Edward se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con las manos en alto. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios por lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Tantos años pensando que lo amaba. Tantos años de rechazo.

El siempre fue mío, y nunca lo entendió.

Quizás yo estaba loca como Rose.

Ahora no me importaba.

—Mi amor, ¿tú crees en todo lo malo que tu Mami ha dicho de mí?

—Tanya por el amor de Dios Santísimo, deja de mentir — me dijo con voz suave —. Todos sabemos lo que has hecho y de lo que eres capaz. Entrega el arma y déjanos llevarte con la policía— acercó una mano hacia mí, pero moví el arma para que quedara en frente del rostro la mugrosa basurera. Sonreí deleitándome con el temor en ella.

— Un paso más y le vuelo los sesos a tu mugrosa arrastrada, Edward.

En un momento de descuido Edward se lanzó contra mí y comenzamos a forcejear por el arma. Intentaba encontrar el gatillo y apretarlo ya que el cañón apuntaba hacia él.

Ya lo había dicho, si Edward no era mío no sería de nadie.

Lo prefería muerto antes de que ella lo tuviera a su merced, como yo debería haberlo tenido.

Logré dar con el gatillo y sonreí, apretándolo. Edward se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de caer al piso con una mancha de sangre en el costado de su estómago.

Un grito horroroso inundó toda la enorme casa, y solté el arma, cayendo de rodillas frente a él. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé por una última vez… Un beso amargo y con sabor a despedida.

—Espérame con Dios, mi vida— susurré levantándome del piso. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta tranquilamente.

Tomé la manilla de la puerta, y la giré, pero rápidamente me tumbaron. Comencé a defenderme pero eran miles de manos contra las que luchaba, más el frío metal en mi sien, el cuál me hizo darme cuenta que todo había acabado.

—Un paso más y no dudaré en apretar el gatillo, maldita— los ojos de Bella me miraban con odio y con tristeza. Claro, yo me había llevado al más grande amor de ambas… Pero era mío, ella tenía que entenderlo.

— ¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa aquí? — esa voz estridente, casi de tenor la conocía. Un jadeo comunitario inundó la sala.

Carlisle Cullen estaba parado en las puertas dobles con los ojos enfurecidos mirando la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

¿Edward morirá? ¿Que pasara entre Sue y Emmett?

¿Carlisle esta vivo?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	21. Un Balazo Para El Final

**DISCLAIMER**:************Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**CARLISLE POV.**

Los gritos y chillidos llegaron a mis oídos obligándome a levantar la vista del libro que estaba examinando.

Estaba cansado de leer, cansado de esconderme, cansado de fingir.

Tantos años dedicando mi vida a mis hijos, a hacer felices a otros, sin siquiera pensar un solo momento en mí… o en ella.

Dios, cuanto la amaba.

Cuanto me odiaba por haberle destrozado el corazón de aquella forma tan ruin… Como me odiaba por ser débil, por no luchar por lo que quería, por dejarme engañar por Esme aquella noche, por no investigarla más a fondo, por haber sido engendrado por alguien que permitió que toda mi maldita vida se arruinara en un solo segundo.

Quería salir de estas malditas paredes que me tenían preso, quería correr por los jardines de mi casa, sacar a esas mujeres ruines de mi vida.

Pero no sabía bien como hacerlo.

Seguía siendo un puto cobarde de mierda, sin saber como actuar, como defenderme, o mejor dicho, como atacar.

_Debemos esperar un tiempo más, yo no quiero que vuelvan a dañarte_ – rememoró mi conciencia, dibujando una débil sonrisa en mi labios.

Ella…

Sue.

El amor de mi vida, seguía preocupándose por mí aunque se negase a regalarme esas miradas que me volvían loco. Aunque se negase a besarme, a mirarme a los ojos, a dejar de pensar y solo sentir… Ella, se preocupaba por mí.

La verdad es que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, y la verdad es que además de amarla, yo ahora le debía mi vida.

**FLASHBACK**

_Después que Esme cerrara la puerta, sonreí para mis adentros. Quizás ella no era tan mala después de todo, solo una mujer con ambiciones, con sueños, los cuales quería cumplir a mi lado._

_Sue tocó la puerta despacio, y entró en el silencio que había guardado durante veinte años en mi presencia. Mi corazón se retorció, pues aunque después de tantos años hubiese aceptado que ahora Esme era mi vida y mi familia, Sue sería por siempre y para siempre mi hogar._

_Si había una cosa en la que yo creía, era en el karma, y sabía bien que esta enfermedad era el producto de lo que le había hecho a ella._

— _¿Cómo estás hoy, Sue? — era solo su voz. El simple hecho de escuchar su voz lo que me hacía respirar y despertar todos los días. Solo eso. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, mientras acomodaba las almohadas atrás de mi espalda._

— _Como todos los días, señor — respondió con voz distante y profesional. Suspiré y pronto sentí un agudo dolor en mi estómago, el cual ignoré pues deseaba seguir escuchándola. Cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios._

— _¿Y eso es… bien o mal? — tomó la taza, poniéndola entre sus manos, y rápidamente el dolor se extendió por mi torso, haciendo que ahogase un gemido. Quise gritar pero no pude, era tan agudo e intenso que de pronto me había cortado la respiración. Ella se había dado la media vuelta._

— _Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe — doblándome todo lo que mis inertes piernas me lo permitieron, alcancé a tomar su muñeca, apretándola con toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Cerré los ojos, y el dolor se extendió por todo mi rostro, mis manos, mis piernas, que parecieron cobrar vida para traer el mensaje más siniestro que pudiese haber imaginado. Había llegado el momento. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Sus ojos viajaron con asco desde dónde mi mano se había cerrado, hasta mi rostro, y se abrieron alarmados, presos de la sorpresa y del miedo —. ¡Carlisle! — gritó, pero yo comenzaba a verla de manera borrosa y pronto sentí como un sollozo estallaba en su pecho, odiándome por eso. ¡Ella no merecía llorar! ¡No por mí! — Carlisle, ¡no por favor! — sus manos cayeron sobre mi torso, mientras su rostro caía en mi pecho. La desesperación de saber que me iba y que ella por fin parecía mostrar alguna emoción por mí hizo que un golpe adrenalínico entrara en mi pecho muerto, y me hiciera pensar con claridad. El médico me había dicho que no iba a morir, mis miembros comenzarían a morir de a poco, pero no iba a morir repentinamente… No, no podía ser posible, había algo más. Algo que escapaba de mis manos._

_Rememoré las comidas del día y rápidamente me di cuenta de que en el día no había comido nada, porque me sentía mal como para…_

_Oh, dios mío…_

_Hoy yo solo había tomado un té._

_No había otra posibilidad._

_Busqué con ojos enloquecidos, para encontrarme con los irritados ojos de Sue, quienes me miraron aliviados. Comencé a negar con la cabeza, mientras trataba de articular alguna frase._

— _Ba… Baño… Lleva… — tragué saliva, sintiendo como rápidamente mi lengua comenzaba a dormirse, como la vida se me escapaba con cada aliento —. Ve… Ve… Veneno._

_Sus ojos parecieron comprender todo en un segundo, o más bien corroborar todo lo que siempre había pensado. Me tomó arrastrándome hasta el baño y simplemente me salvó la vida. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Un tiro resonó por toda la casa y me alarmé. Agradecí, por la única cosa buena que había hecho Esme. Producto de los tratamientos para el veneno, y de el alto flujo de adrenalina que había sufrido mi cuerpo en los minutos donde pendió el fino hilo de mi existencia, mis piernas despertaron del letargo en el cual se encontraban, y ahora, después de estos meses tratándome vía videocámara con mi médico, en el más estricto secreto, había podido volver a caminar.

Y ahora iba a hacer las cosas bien.

Esas malditas mujeres de mala vida se iban a ir de mi casa, de mi vida y de la vida de mis pequeños. Aceleré el paso con el bastón que tenía, tomé el móvil y marqué el 911 mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Relaté todos los hechos con simpleza y de forma mecánica.

Todo lo rápido que mis lentas piernas me lo permitían.

Llegué hasta el salón, y la escena que vi ahí me dejó sin habla. Bella estaba con un arma, apuntando directamente a la sien de Tanya, mientras la aludida estaba con ojos desorbitados en el piso, con Emmett y una chica rubia sobre ella.

Edward sangraba en el piso, toda su hermosa camisa blanca manchada de un color borgoña claro, y Sue, con Alice, lloraban a su lado cubriendo la herida.

— ¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa aquí? — rugí sintiendo como la ira se agolpaba en todos mis miembros. Los ojos de todos se desviaron hacía mí, y el jadeo ahogado se extendió por toda la sala.

— ¿Papá? — Edward, entre su conciencia reconoció mi rostro, pero no alcancé a contestarle pues se desmayó en los brazos de mi amada. Miré a Sue a los ojos, y ella me hizo saber que su herida no era algo muy grave.

— ¿Padre? — Alice, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo me miró con sus profundos ojos azules. Mi pequeña Alice… mi culpa en lo que ella se había convertido. Se iba a incorporar pero alcé una mano, deteniéndola.

— Ahora no, Alice. No es el momento — su rostro de porcelana se llenó de frustración, pero pronto se dio cuenta, después de ver como Sue me miraba, que yo lo sabía todo. Y no estaba nada contento con ella.

— ¿Carlisle? — Bella, aquella dulce muchacha que había rescatado a mi bello hijo de toda esa mierda en la cual estábamos insertos me observó con cautela. Le di una media sonrisa cálida y ella me la devolvió, con lágrimas cayendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas. — Oh, Dios, ¡estás vivo! — Tanya aprovechó el momento de distracción para golpear a Bella con su espalda, volteando a Emmett y comenzando a escapar. Pero las sirenas ya se oían en la entrada y pronto pasos fuertes comenzaron a llenar las escaleras.

Las puertas se tumbaron y Tanya quedó frente a frente con ellos.

— Alto ahí, señorita, ¡manos en alto y atrás de su cabeza! — los policías entraron rápidamente a la mansión llenando todo el hall y entre mezclándose con la gente que ahí estaba —. Queda usted detenida por homicidio de la señorita Rosalie Hale, además de intento de homicidio del señor Edward Cullen. Tiene usted derecho a un abogado, y sí no tiene el dinero para pagarlo…

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Soy inocente! — chillaba —. Edward, ¡diles que soy inocente! — los gritos de Tanya se vieron ahogados por los dos enormes policías que la rodearon, escoltándola hasta la patrulla que esperaba afuera.

Me dirigí de manera rápida dónde estaba Edward, lanzándome al suelo junto a él para revisar su herida. Tomé su camisa, abriéndola de manera rápida y observé el orificio el cual rozaba solamente sus costillas, llegando hasta la espalda.

— Es solo un roce, él va a estar bien — suspiré aliviado mientras veía como Bella formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y las lágrimas de felicidad caían libremente. Abrazo a Edward en silencio y él pareció reaccionar a su contacto.

Como siempre.

Una mano apretó de manera cariñosa mi hombro y volteé viendo como mi muchacho, mi orgullo más grande soltaba lágrimas de emoción, dándole un aire cómico al ver llorar a un hombre tan grande.

— Emmett — susurré, tomando sus anchos hombros y abrazándolo.

— Papá — balbuceó, llorando como cuando era un niño pequeño —. Pa…pá, ¿cómo es posible?

— Es un milagro, hijo — respondí apretándolo más contra mí, pero recordando que ahora mismo iba a acabar con todo esto —. Esme quiso matarme, pero no tenía idea que nadie puede con un Cullen.

— Lo sé — murmuró —. Es una perra.

— Sí. La maldita de Esme quiso asesinarme, pero…

— Carlisle — Sue llamó mi atención y la observé de inmediato. Daba gracias a Dios que nada le hubiese sucedido. Sus ojillos asustados me observaban cautelosos —. No está — murmuró, pero fruncí mi ceño, sin comprender —. Esme… ha escapado.

* * *

¿Que pasara con Esme? ¿Sue perdonara a Carlisle?

¿Tendremos final feliz?

Gracias por los rr, las alertas, los favoritos y todo lo demás

Nos vemos en la vecindad

Saludos

Las Marias del Barrio


	22. Y Esme apareció al fin

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Estaba paseándome por la casa con el plumero en la mano, mi reproductor de música colgado en mi cintura, mi cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo para que no se me pegara con el sudor producto de estar haciendo aseo en la inmensa mansión.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Tanya y Esme, todos estábamos tranquilos dentro de lo que se podía, Tanya estaba presa y a la espera de su juicio y posterior sentencia, y por lo que mi príncipe había dicho, no saldría hasta nunca jamás.

Por otro lado estaba Esme, aún nadie la había podido encontrar pero yo estaba tranquila, me sentía segura en mi casa, con las personas que me amaban y la seguridad que Edward puso para que nada nos pasara.

Jacobo era otro asunto completamente distinto. Edward estaba luchando para que le dieran cadena perpetua y le revocaran su registro médico, pues estaba absolutamente demostrado que él era tan culpable como Tanya y Esme en todo este asunto… Yo solo le pedía a Diosito que cuidara a mi hombre mientras se encontraba fuera de casa durante el día, y que me lo trajera sano y salvo por la noche.

Seguí moviéndome al ritmo de _We Are Never Getting Back Together_ de _Taylor Swift_, pasando el plumero por todos los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Este era mi lugar preferido de la casa, el único lugar que nunca había sido infectado por ellas, manteniéndose limpio y tranquilo como lo recordaba desde la primera vez que estuve aquí.

Un aire frío me alertó de que no estaba sola en la habitación, mi cuerpo se tensó sin pensarlo, aunque tuviera toda la seguridad del mundo mis recuerdos siguen tan frescos como si hubiesen pasado ayer, y sabía que me iba a costar volver a la normalidad.

Me giré lentamente y vi a mi príncipe parado en la puerta con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho mientras veía sus ojos ligeramente arrugados en las esquinas por sonreír tan ampliamente. En sus manos descansaba un ramo de rosas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — caminé lentamente a él mientras dejaba el plumero en la mesa y me sacaba los audífonos. No pude evitar devolverle su brillante sonrisa.

— No aguantaba ni un minuto más sin ustedes — respondió encogiéndose de hombros —, las horas se me hacían infinitas, así que me traje el resto del trabajo a casa y así… — sus pasos se aceleraron, encontrándose con los míos —… Podré estar más contigo — sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para darme un beso.

Suave, como todo en él… Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo reverenciando cada centímetro de él y yo lo amaba más y más a cada minuto.

— Si sigues así, me voy a desmayar por la falta de aire — me retiré un poco apoyando mi frente en su pecho, con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas rojas y el corazón galopándome como lo hizo la primera vez que lo vi, y como lo hacia siempre que estaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — su cara se desdibujó por la preocupación y tuve que pasar mi dedo por su ceño para que lo relajara.

— Todo no puede estar mejor, Sue y tu papá llegan hoy de su viaje para poder asistir mañana al juicio, me amas y me lo demuestras, y el resto de nuestros problemas han acabado… ¿Estás nervioso? — el día de mañana era el juicio contra Tanya, yo no estaba nerviosa, tenía puesta toda mi fé en Edward, y sabía que él no me iba a defraudar.

—No, dejé de estar nervioso el día que encontramos los documentos que la incriminan por todo — suspiré, recordándolo —. Ahora mi preocupación son ustedes, nada más importa en mi vida — tuve que sonreír por eso, hace un par de días mi vida había dado un vuelco, completamente.

Fue hace cuatro días atrás cuando Edward lo descubrió, estábamos recostados sobre la cama luego de un largo día de trabajo y él comenzó a acariciarme. Cuando cubrió mi pecho con su mano su cara cambió completamente.

— _Juro que esto lo soñé, amor —sus ojos se veían claramente alarmados, pero su rostro iba de mi pecho al mío propio sin parar._

— _¿Qué soñaste? — pasé mi mano por su pelo para luego seguir la línea de su cara antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios._

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llego el período? — preguntó de pronto, descolocándome. _

_Me quedé en blanco, contando mentalmente, y luego utilizando mis dedos. Después tomé los dedos de Edward y las cuentas no me daban… Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo, pero él, el hombre de mi vida, mi Edward tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios._

Ese día Edward me contó que su _Deja Vú_ consistía en eso. Algo en él sabía que íbamos a ser padres.

Aún no le contábamos a nadie y esperaríamos unos cuantos meses más para comunicarlo. Pese a todo, los malos recuerdos no se iban tan rápido como quisiéramos.

Mi primera consulta fue al día siguiente y según el doctor tenía casi un mes de embarazo, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que quería esperar para anunciarlo.

Unas suaves manos recorriendo mi abdomen sacándome de mis pensamientos y vi como Edward se había arrodillado y le daba suaves besos a mi plano estómago.

Pasé mis manos por su pelo y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse del suelo para unir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, acariciando con sus manos mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, dónde me levantó mientras yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura. Caminó conmigo hasta el cómodo sofá que estaba a unos pasos y me depositó ahí como si yo fuera la reliquia más preciada del mundo. Pronto nuestros besos eran rápidos, firmes y apasionados, llegando casi a lo violento.

La desesperación que sentíamos el uno por el otro era como una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

Nuestras ropas salían volando cada vez más rápido, nuestras manos se perdían en la piel, nuestra burbuja cada vez crecía más y más, si en este mismo momento se creaba la cuarta guerra mundial, nosotros no tendríamos idea.

Estábamos llegando a la mejor parte cuando sentí algo frío y metálico en mí frente. Abrí los ojos y lentamente mi burbuja explotó en mil pedazos, logrando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Esme estaba parada atrás de mi cabeza y tenía un revolver sobre mi frente.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y esto alertó a Edward pues cuando levantó su cabeza salto del sofá y parpadeó tratando de despejar la imagen frente a sus ojos, la cuál no cambió. Su cara se transformó en una mueca de ira tomando un tono rojo.

— ¡Quita la puta pistola de mi esposa! — gritó logrando que me estremeciese. Edward ya no tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar… Pero yo sí. Temblaba porque algo le pasara.

— Oh, tranquilo hijo — respondió en tono conciliador —, a esta puta no le va a pasar nada, esto es solo un recordatorio — su risa malévola me alertó de que algo peor iba a pasar e inconcientemente llevé mis manos a mi estómago, levantando la vista hacia Edward, rogándole que hiciera algo por salvar a mi bebé.

Edward negó con la cabeza indicando que quitara mis manos de ahí, si no Esme sospecharía, así que tomó todo mi autocontrol retirarlas y no rogarle a Esme que no lo matara.

En ese momento Edward y el bebé eran todo lo que me sostenía con vida.

— ¿Saben lo que es que la gran Esme Cullen haya tenido que estar dos semanas escondida en un hotel de mala muerte? — Preguntó de pronto, con ojos desquiciados — ¡Yo la gran Esme Cullen! Dueña y señora de esta estúpida cuidad, casada con el hombre más rico que hay, teniendo los hijos más envidiados de todo el puto planeta, ¿siendo una de las más buscadas en todo el país? ¡¿Saben lo que es eso?! — Chilló haciendo que me estremeciese mientras ella alzaba los brazos — ¡¿Saben como se siente eso?!

Esme retiró el revolver de mi frente he hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia donde Edward, corrí y me aferré a su pecho como si fuera el último abrazo que iba a recibir de él.

— Por amor de Dios, ¡vístanse! — Se tapó los ojos —, me da asco de solo verlos — Esme nos lanzó la ropa para poder vestirnos y no me tomó mas de cinco segundos el estar completamente vestida y tiritando en los brazos de Edward —. Al principio la idea de Tanya me pareció buena — comenzó nuevamente, como meditando —, tú me habías dejado de lado y yo ya no era más que un mueble en esta casa — sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, para luego abrirse llenos de dolor —. Deje de ser tu madre el día en que te uniste al imperio de Carlisle — le acusó —, tus sonrisas ya no eran lo mismo, siempre estabas cansado, la familia cada día se separaba más… — Esme movía el revolver como si tratara de escribir en el aire sus palabras, enumerando una a una todas sus inquietudes.

— El día en que acusaste a mi padre de violación mataste a "esa familia" de la que tanto hablas — escupió Edward con voz fría, logrando que me alertase. Le apreté la mano tratando de decirle que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, pero nada de eso funcionó.

— Uno como mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para lograr algo en esta vida — se excusó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —. Yo era joven, estaba encaprichada con un ideal de hombre — su rostro calmo y sereno se transformó rápidamente en un lleno de ira—, después de los años me di cuenta que perdí mis mejores años al estar con ese hijo de puta — sus palabras de desprecio hacia Carlisle me removieron el corazón.

Rezaba para que Carlisle no llegara en este momento a la casa.

— Pero hoy no vengo a discutir ni nada de eso — dijo de nuevo en tono jocoso —, hoy les vengo a dejar un recordatorio para el resto de sus vidas — sus ojos se llenaron de decisión, dejándome pasmada —. Quiero que me recuerden como la mujer que fui, como la hermosa y exitosa mujer que logré ser — su mano se agitó nuevamente con desdén —. Que todo lo que hice no se desperdicie con esta basura — su última palabra la escupió en mi dirección.

Tomó el revolver y lo llevó a su boca, dejando grabada en mi memoria para siempre esa simple escena.

El sonido de la bala mientras atravesaba su cráneo y golpeaba contra la madera lleno la habitación. El olor a pólvora impregnó todo y el líquido rojo saliendo de la cabeza de Esme comenzó a llenar la alfombra.

Corrí al teléfono y llamé a la policía, luego corrí hacia Edward para detener cualquier cosa que intentara hacer. Si llegaba a tocar el cadáver de Esme lo podrían implicar en su muerte.

Una vez que la policía llegó y tomó nuestras declaraciones, me aseguré que Edward estaba fuera de peligro y entonces me desmayé.

—**MDB—**

Me desperté en una suave superficie, el aroma que entraba por ni nariz era fácil de reconocer y estiré mi mano buscando el contacto de ese delicioso olor.

Cuando lo encontré me acerqué a su pecho y descansé mi cabeza en él, estaba agotada y sentía que todas las horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes después de todo el trabajo.

— ¿Has descansado? — Edward besó mi frente y acarició mi brazo con delicadeza. Asentí ausente.

— No lo suficiente después de todo lo que ha pasado — me acurruqué más en él y hundí mi nariz en su cuello, olfateando su aroma… Ese que tanto me relajaba.

— Ya sabes, hoy podemos quedarnos todo el día en cama si quieres — su nariz recorrió mi hombro y fue dejando suaves besos por todo mi brazo.

Me removí de mi lugar y acuné su cara entre mis manos dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios. Mi mente pronto pensó en la realidad que ahora nos rodeaba, y pese a todo y cualquier cosa, sonreí.

Quizás por fin éramos libres. Realmente libres.

— Haré lo que quieras siempre y cuando tú estés a mi lado — lo besé nuevamente.

— Nadie podrá separarnos —dijo sonriendo sobre mis labios —. Ni aunque me maten — me apretó contra él y suspiró contento con su razonamiento.

Me quede abrazada a él por días, por horas…

Disfruté de su calor, de su amor y todo lo que él era capaz de darme.

Mirando hacia el horizonte en donde una luz blanca y brillante se veía a lo lejos sentí que desde hoy en adelante, nada para nosotros sería imposible, y lo más importante de todo era que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Los caminos en la vida siempre serían empinados, es más, nadie me dijo que cuando me casé con Edward Cullen las cosas serían fáciles.

Nadie me dijo que todo sería un camino de rosas, porque ahora sabía bien que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Pero tampoco nadie me dijo que me casaría con él, con el hombre más hermoso e inalcanzable de la faz de la tierra, sin embargo estaba aquí, entre sus brazos.

Es por eso que yo iba a ser capaz de todo. La Bella pobre seguía aquí, pero ahora yo era una Cullen. Yo iba a ser capaz de pasar todo eso y más con Edward a mi lado, porque sabía bien que ahora Dios desde arriba nos estaba sonriendo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Así es señoras y señores, esto ha llegado a su fin. Nos queda el epílogo, el cual esperamos subir pronto, y ahí les daremos a todas nuestros agradecimientos. **

**De todas maneras, no está demás decir ahora que nos encantó escribir esto, y que les agradecemos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. **

**Nicole y Marce.**


	23. Epílogo

******DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la distinguida Señora Meyer, nosotros jugamos al antojo de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Cualquier semejanza con "Gata Salvaje", "Pasión de Gavilanes", "Las María del Barrio" o "Maldita Lisiada" es premeditada en su máxima expresión, con la intensión de que podamos reírnos un poco a costa de un culebrón siliconado.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

-Quizás ni siquiera sirvo para esto — se regañó mentalmente a sí misma, mientras seguía arrastrando los pies por encima de los escombros —. Mierda, gracias a Dios que nadie al menos puede verme — continuó, hablando solo con ella —, quizás de pronto padre no tenía razón, dudo mucho que algún día encuentre algo para lo que realmente sirva …

Unas risillas se escucharon desde la distancia. Simplemente rodó los ojos, continuando con su ardua labor. Ya ni siquiera el olor molestaba, daba igual sí hacia frío o calor, pues a finales de cuentas el último mantra de su mente se repetía una y otra vez:

-Recibo lo que merezco, cosecho lo que sembré.

Otras risillas se hicieron notar. Subió la vista sobre su hombro buscando al o las autoras de ellas, sin ver nada, por supuesto.

-Bueno, supongo que merezco que todos los días vengan a reírse de mí, pero no por eso dejaré de decirles que son unas cabronas.

-Oh, vamos, no nos estamos riendo de ti, princesita — Irina salió tras del montón de basura luciendo tan desgarbada como siempre. Una pañoleta fea y azul cielo tomaba sus rizos rubios, más una enorme sonrisa feliz adornaba su rostro. Ella simplemente suspiró con nostalgia. Sin embargo, su pecho se contrajo al ver que tras de ella venía María…

Aquella mujer que le había robado todo. Aquella hermosa mujer, porque pese a que ella vistiese como una pobre indigente, asquerosamente mal combinada y feamente peinada, se podía ver claramente lo hermosa que era.

Aparte, no era como sí ella ahora vistiese mejor que ella.

Bajo la vista despacio, casi con vergüenza hacia su aspecto. Aquellas feas calcetas moradas las cuales adornaban sus piernas y la cubrían del frío, las sandalias color rosa, la falta horrenda, negra con blanco y aquél blusón color café no eran de lo mejor, e inclusive, en este momento, María vestía mejor de ella.

Pero alzó la vista con orgullo hacia ese par, pues ella ya no tenía de que avergonzarse. Estaba cosechando exactamente lo que había sembrado, merecía todas y cada una de las cosas que ahora pasaban por su vida.

Con tristeza recordó el último día que su padre la visitó. Vestido de blanco completamente, del brazo de la que había sido el ama de llaves toda su vida se internó en ese maldito lugar solamente buscándola.

_Hija _— la había llamado, más era ella misma quién no se había perdonado. Las palabras con las que ese día la habían corrido de su casa y desheredado aún eran crucifijos que se clavaban en su mente, en su piel.

Heridas de las cuales nunca podría sanar, y de las cuales no culpaba a nadie más que a ella misma.

Ella merecía que la desheredaran. Ella merecía que la sacaran de esa casa, y ella merecía dejar de ser una Cullen.

Porque ella, producto de la ambición y el miedo había estado a punto de matar a toda la familia Cullen, y eso era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar.

Observó sus manos, sucias y roñosas producto de dos años recogiendo basura y vendiendo lo que pudiese encontrar para poder sobrevivir. Dos años donde se había acostumbrado al hedor, al frío, al miedo de quizás mañana no amanecer viva.

Pero era extraño, porque nunca en toda la vida se había sentido tan viva.

Carlisle le había prácticamente rogado que regresase, que volviese a casa, que ya todo estaba olvidado. Que sabían que ella había cambiado, que ser castigada con el desamor del hombre que amaba era la condena más grande.

Él tenía razón, sabía que los grandes corazones de sus hermanos y Bella estaba sin rencores, sabía que Jasper no le odiaba, es más, que la había perdonado, pero simplemente era ella quién no se podía perdonar.

Fue por eso que besó la frente de su padre dos veces y rechazó volver a su hogar.

_Siempre habrá un lugar para ti, princesa_ — había dicho después de marcharse.

Y ella lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que no iba a volver.

-Yo creo que cada día está más loca… — cuchicheaba Irina en el oído de su amiga. Alice simplemente sonrió, rodando los ojos y volviendo a agacharse.

-No estoy loca, solamente hay muchas cosas en mi cerebro — observó sus manos con la pequeña pala, removiendo los escombros y la basura, para ver si encontraba algo de valor el día de hoy. Esperaba que sí, tenía muchas ganas de tomar un buen vaso de leche. De pronto un par de manos morenas se unieron a las de ella, rebuscando entre los montones de basura. Unas más blancas del otro lado. Se tensó, más no lo demostró y en silencio observó como María e Irina buscaban con ella.

-¿Qué hacen? — interrogó, alzando las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Las chicas no parecieron percatarse de su evidente molestia, pues siguieron buscando como si no la hubiesen oído. Después de unos minutos María contestó.

-Buscando algo de valor.

-Pero sí ustedes ya tienen de todo, ¿cuál es la idea de seguir buscando basura?

-Ayudarte — respondió simplemente, mientras se encogía de hombros. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron asombrados y sedientos de un hogar. De amigos. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó sus manos con delicadeza, sin querer ser grosera con ellas. Esa parte de ella había muerto hace mucho, junto con la soberbia y la ambición.

-No es necesario, chicas, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras.

-Mierda, realmente este cambio te ha afectado la chaveta, princesita — Irina río, fuerte, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera preso de la vergüenza. Agachó la mirada, entonces María observó a su amiga por encima de Alice, reprendiéndola. Eso no era lo que habían hablado con Bella. Iban a ayudarla, no a criticarla. Irina se encogió de hombros, articulando un "lo siento" —. Oh, vamos Alice, aquí no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse — palmeó su espalda, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su falda roja —. Solamente mueve tu culo de ahí, en este montón no hay nada, podrías pasar toda tu vida buscando y solo encontraras un poco más de ropa vieja — se hizo sombra con su mano, y entonces apuntó hacia un montón de basura alejado por unos cuantos metros —. Es allá. Ahí es dónde está el oro.

El corazón de Alice se apresuró al sentir por primera vez la bondad y la camaradería de forma sincera. Sin dobles tintas, sin dobles intenciones. Una mano entonces se extendió desde la altura, ofreciéndose para incorporarla. Levantó la mirada y vio como María estaba iluminada por el sol, y ofrecía su mano como apoyo. Una verdadera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y la tomó.

-Irina suele tener razón cuando dice que encontrará algo de valor. Es solo que nunca ha sido oro — rodó los ojos —. Pero hacer esto acompañada siempre es más fácil — le guiñó un ojo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¡Por supuesto que siempre tengo la razón! — chilló la aludida, mirándolas sobre su hombro —. Es por algo que nací en este sórdido lugar, ¿no? — todas rieron entonces, sintiendo quizás, un poco de esperanza para la desplazada Cullen.

-¿Algún día piensas volver? — preguntó la morena, y los ojos de Alice se desviaron hacia ella mientras limpiaba la comisura de su ojo, la cuál lagrimeaba por el baile de la victoria de Irina, quién había encontrado un billete de cien dólares dentro de un pantalón. Hacía tiempo que no reía tanto.

La observó durante un minuto y por primera vez se sintió tranquila, y comprendió porque Jasper la había escogido. María era buena gente, cosa que ella, en su momento, simplemente no había podido ser.

La esperanza se filtró en Alice Cullen y sonrió nuevamente ese día.

No lo sé. Quizás algún día.

**—MDB**—

_**Un año después.**_

-Maldita sea, ¡Sabrina de las Mercedes ven acá!

-Mami dijo una mala palabra — canturreó Jonas tras de ella, y Bella simplemente se echó al suelo, poniéndose en posición fetal.

Estaba cansada, los niños realmente la tenían agotada, y en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer. Pero el silencio que se hizo en la casa después de su magistral caída al suelo fue algo que la recompensó con creces. Sabía bien lo que ahora venía.

-¡Sabrina! — chilló su pequeño —. Molestaste a Mamá y ahora se quedó sin cuerda — unos pequeños pasitos se sintieron al otro lado de su cuerpo mientras ella se apretaba más y escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Mami? — interrogó una pequeña voz nasal, de más de tres años de edad. Isabella sonrió, pero los niños no pudieron verla —. ¿Mamá? — inquirieron ambos a la vez, el miedo filtrándose en sus vocecitas. Quiso golpearse por ser mala madre, pero entonces el portazo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Familia llegué! — podía imaginar sus elegantes manos desenredando el nudo de la corbata, y poniendo el maletín en manos de Dora, la nueva ama de llaves. Sonrió como una niña.

-Es papá — dijo su pequeño, urgiendo a su pequeña hermanita —. Sí sabe que hicimos enojar a Mamá va a molestarse mucho.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? — respondió su pequeña con miedo, y pudo imaginarla chapándose un dedo nerviosa.

-No lo sé, después lo averiguamos, pero ahora, ¡vamos a esconderla! — de pronto sintió como cuatro manitas la tomaban de todas partes tratando de moverla. Se hizo la fuerte y los niños comenzaron a forcejear con ella.

-¿Niños? — la voz de Edward se sintió más cerca. El hombre observó la escena, como sus pequeños hijos se escondían tras el cuerpo de su madre, quién comenzaba a temblar de la risa y decidió seguirle el juego a su esposa —. ¿Qué le pasa a Mami? — preguntó con voz temblorosa, y Bella supo que le había leído la mente.

-Papi yo…

-¡Sabrina es la culpable de todo! — gritó Jonas apuntándola y echándose a llorar —. ¡Ella hizo enojar a Mamá! ¡Ella la desobedeció, papi!

-¡Eres un mentiroso! — chilló la niña —. Y también… y también…

-¡Whaaaaaaaaaa! — dijo Bella incorporándose de pronto y asustando a los niños, los cuales gritaron estridentemente y se acercaron corriendo abrazando las piernas de su padre. Bella se echó a reír doblándose por el estómago viendo las caras pálidas de sus pequeños. Edward le sonrió, pues nunca había visto una escena tan bonita.

Observó a sus hijos, quienes miraban a su madre como si hubiese enloquecido, pero pronto una sonrisa se empezó a extender por sus rostros. Pronto todos estaban riendo, pues Edward había tomado a los niños haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que se botaron al suelo cansados.

Bella se acercó a él, quién sostenía a los pequeños en la alfombra, atacándolos sin tregua y le sonrió acariciando su cabello desde la altura. Edward se acercó a ella, sonriéndole como todos los días lo hacía.

-Te amo — dijo incorporándose.

-Te amo más que nunca, todos los días — respondió ella cerrando la distancia y dándole un casto beso.

-¡Iugh! — se escuchó y miraron hacia abajo, dónde entre los pies de ellos sus pequeños hacían una mueca de asco. Sonrieron.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver una película? — preguntó Edward, haciendo que sus pequeños se pararan y brincaran emocionados.

-¡Sí! ¡Que sea _Shrek_!

-¡Yo quiero _Toy Story_! — refunfuñó Jonas.

-¡Pues yo Shrek! Y llegaré primero… — pero su hermano ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la sala de películas, por tanto ella no dudo en soltar la muñeca que andaba trayendo y correr tras de él.

Bella y Edward los observaron desaparecer por el pasillo y se encaminaron con tranquilidad hacia la habitación, abrazándose en el proceso.

-Papá me llamó, dijo que volvía de su viaje la próxima semana — ella asintió, tomando un largo suspiro.

-Fui a ver a Alice — Edward la miró sorprendido, más ella solo sonreía —. La convencí de venir a cenar esta noche.

-¿Y aceptó?

-Lo hizo — Edward abrió los ojos, sin poder salir de su asombro. Tenía años que su hermana no pisaba esa casa. Pese a todo, él la echaba de menos.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? — contestó deteniéndose, y alzando los brazos tras el cuello de su esposo —. Ella no va a dañarnos. Ella conoce ahora lo que es el dolor.

-Pero ella…

-Eso es pasado, Edward. Yo ahora lo tengo todo. A ti, el hombre de mis sueños, dos hijos que me aman, esta casa, que me recuerda todos los días lo fuerte que es nuestro amor y una familia hermosa con la cuál nunca me permití soñar — suspiró —. Tengo todo para ser feliz, aquí no hay espacio para el miedo.

-Dios, creo que cada día te amo más. Eres mi reina, la mujer que siempre soñé tener pero jamás creí que merecería.

-Y tú eres todo lo que soñé, y todo lo que luché por tener. Ambos nos merecemos, príncipe, nunca te olvides de eso.

Y seguido de eso compartieron un tierno beso, cargado de promesas y futuro, dónde ambos sabía bien, que estando juntos iban a ser simplemente felices.

* * *

**:') Oh, bueno sí, esto ha acabado. Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura, dejamos palabras y agradecimientos por separado de cada una de las escritoras de este fic: Colyflawer y MarceStylo.**

**Colyflawer: **_Ok, que les puedo decir a ustedes lectoras que nos acompañaron durante tanto tiempo ? Muchas gracias por todo, por seguirnos capitulo a capitulo en esta humorada que poco a poco se fue metiendo en nuestros corazones, en verdad para mi esta fue una aventura increíble en donde pude expresarme libremente sobre el tema telenovela. Espero que nos leamos mas adelante en otra historia quizá, eso habrá que verlo mas adelante creo, a todas las chicas que nos siguieron un millón de gracias por estar hay, saludos._

**MarceStylo:_ ¡Dios, no sé como agradecerles! ¡Miles de gracias! A todas y cada una de las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarnos un review, agragarnos a alertas y favoritos. Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura/locura que nos planemos con mi amiga. Esperamos leernos pronto, se viene otro proyecto con las Marías, pero sin fecha definitiva. Pronto chicas, espero que les guste cuando sea el momento. Un gran beso. _**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Las Marías del Barrio. _


End file.
